Twin Blade of the Heavens
by Nightshroud
Summary: When Kakashi and his team rescue a princess from Hidden Cloud, Kakashi discovers that they are destined to save Konoha from the greatest power it has ever faced. BTW I do not own Naruto. Just putting that once and for all.
1. Dawning of a New Day

Chapter 1: Dawning of a New Day

Kakashi woke up with a start. He tossed his book off his head and ran over to his clock. He was late, as usual. Why rush? He ate a quick breakfast and hurried to Naruto's favorite ramen shop. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were there having some breakfast. Kakashi could hear Naruto's yelling from a mile away. As he approached he could see Sakura strangling Naruto while Sasuke looked like he'd rather be in hell than here. Kakashi waved his hand and said, "Good morning." Immediately Sakura let go of Naruto and the two shouted, "YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi scratched his head while thinking of an excuse.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to go the long way," he said.

"LIAR!" they shouted in return.

Sasuke turned and asked, "Why did you ask us to come here, Kakashi-sensei?" The other two sat down and waited for Kakashi's response.

"The Hokage wishes to see us. She said it's an important mission."

Naruto frowned. "What does that old hag Tsunade need us for! It's our vacation!" he whined.

"Naruto! Don't speak that way about the Hokage!" Sakura bellowed with rage. Sasuke sighed. Kakashi smiled at this dysfunctional yet fully capable team of his. He motioned them to follow and they started out toward the Hokage's.

* * *

Nightshroud: Ya! First chapter up! What's the important mission? And how will it affect the team? 


	2. Hokage's Orders

Chapter 2: Hokage's Orders

Once the group reached the Hokage's manor, they were ushered in immediately. Tsunade was there waiting for them. She smiled and greeted them. "What's this business about?" shouted Naruto. Sakura quickly responded, leaving a rather large and painful lump on his head. Tsunade's smile faded and her face turned into a sullen frown. "I asked you to come here because I have an important mission for you. It's a B-class mission.A find-and-rescue mission with bodyguard duties."Kakashi sensed that something wasn't right.

"Exactly where are we going?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade motioned and an attendant handed her a map. She unrolled it and pointed.

"You will be going to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. A recent uprising has deposed theruling princess and she is being held captive for execution in a small castle there."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "_Interesting. Very Interesting_," Kakashi thought. Tsunade rolled up the map and stood.

"I wish you luck on this mission. And Kakashi-" she said. Kakashi turned and looked at the Hokage. "Be _ver_y careful," she finished. He nodded and ushered his students out. As soon as they had left, Shizune turned to her and asked, "Lord Hokage, I thought that mission was S-classed..."

* * *

Naruto howled with delighted. "Yaaaa! We got a mission. Important, she said. Oh yeah!" Sasuke frowned with contempt at the overactive blond. Kakashi's eye (the visible one) turned into an arch, the indication that he was smiling. "Well, I suggest you all get prepared and get a good night's sleep." he said. They nodded and walked their separate ways. Kakashi turned his head back to Tsunade's and frowned. Yes, something _was_ up...

* * *

Nightshroud: S-classed! Why you lying- oooh! Almost got carried away! Hmm...this mission isn't all it seems. What is the truth behind it all?

Kakashi: I'm the main character? Wow, I got my own story!

Nightshroud: Uhh...yeah.


	3. Forbidden Sleep and the Lotus Ninja

**Chapter 3: Nocturnal Forest: Forbidden Sleep and the Lotus Ninja**

The next morning Team 7 met at the gates to Konoha. Kakashi was, of course, late and had to go through the daily ritual of Naruto and Sakura shouting at him. Naruto was more energetic than usual, which was saying a lot. Sakura kept brushing her long pink hair and looking to Sasuke for his attention (which he never gave...). Kakashi finished making the preparations and came back to the gates. "Everyone ready?" he asked. They all nodded and the group started on their way.

* * *

Ten-Ten collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Ever since Gai-sensei and Lee had been in the hospital from their injuries, Neji had been training with her twice as hard.

"Come on, Ten-Ten," he said, "Don't tell me you've had enough already?"

Ten-Ten frowned and tried to keep herself from exploding. "We've been training from dawn to dusk for the past three days! Don't give me that! I've barely had any sleep!" she shouted.

Neji didn't take too kindly to that. His brows furrowed and his white eyes narrowed with contempt.

_"Oh man! He's mad!" _Ten-Ten screamed in her head. Just then, Ino and Shikamaru walked up. Ten-Ten was so relieved she thought she might pass out.

"What's up, guys?" Ten-Ten asked. Shikamaru crossed his arms while saying something about the whole thing being a drag while Ino glared at him.

Ino turned to her and said, "I heard Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura left on a high-level mission."

This sparked Neji's interest. He nodded for her to go on. "They left this morning. I heard that they are going to the Hidden Cloud Village," Ino continued. The others were obviously impressed.

"How'd you find out?" asked Ten-Ten.

Ino sighed. "Sakura told me, of course," she said. Ten-Ten had forgotten that they had become better friends after the Chuunin Exam.

"Don't feel too left out," Ino said, "After all, I'm here because we've been assigned a mission too."

* * *

Kakashi and Team 7 continued their journey north and slightly east. After half a day, they came to the edge of a forest. A sign was crudely shoved into the ground. Sakura walked over to it and began to read it.

_If above distraction your mind may be, keep your rest away from thee._

_If discipline be what you lack, be prepared for sleep to attack._

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, what does it mean?" she asked.

Kakashi took a good look at the sign and the said, "Well, Sakura, it seems to be a warning. From what I've heard, sleep is forbidden in these woods. Those who do never leave the forest alive. Or, so I've heard."

Naruto was silent for a moment, the shouted, "Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I can go without a little sleep 'cuz I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it!"

Sasuke frowned. "What a loser," he mumbled. Kakashi ushered them in with a final warning about not sleeping.

* * *

A figure in a pink kimono jumped from tree to tree, searching for someone. She stopped when she saw another figure, clothed in black. "We have company," the pink figure said. The black one smiled and said, "You know what to do."

* * *

Kakashi and the rest of the team made their way through the forest. Naruto was getting impatient to get through the forest, Sakura was getting impatient with Naruto, and Sasuke was getting impatient with both of them. Kakashi was silent, and kept thinking of the mission before them. Something wasn't right. He looked back at the others and then made a quick peek at his backpack. Whatever was going on, he'd know by nightfall...

Sakura broke the tension suddenly. She rushed up to a group of unusual looking pink flowers. "How beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Naruto ran up and shouted, "Let me see!" Naruto jostled Sakura, who swung around and upset the flowers, sending their pollen into the air. It was an unusual black color, which made Kakashi suspicious. He ushered the other two away from the flowers and tried to get Sakura to stop clubbing Naruto.

* * *

The sun started to go down in the horizon, and the sky turned into a magnificent collage of reds and purples. Everyone thought it was quite lovely, especially Sakura. She sighed with satisfaction. And then it happened:

She yawned.

"Oh! That's strange!" she said, "I'm sure I'm not tired. Maybe I just need to sit down a minute." She promptly sat down in the middle of the path and began to close her eyes. Kakashi rushed over and gently shook her. She nodded, and then quietly said, "I'm not sleeping. Just resting my eyelids..." Then Kakashi heard a yawn behind him Naruto had sunk to the ground and looked liked he was fighting sleep, but losing.

Sasuke smirked and said," Sleeping on the job, eh Naruto?"

Naruto jumped up with a start. "No way! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I can overcome anything. Believe it! But-" and here he sank back down "Everyone needs a breather."

Kakashi was alarmed and how quickly Sakura and Naruto seemed to be fading. Kakashi decided that if their bodies were winning the battle, he would have to conquer their minds. "Sakura, what will Sasuke think if you fall asleep?" Kakashi whispered to her. Then he turned to Naruto. "And Naruto, are you really going to let Sasuke win and show that he has better discipline?" The trick worked and the two leapt to their feet with new determination. "Good," Kakashi sighed.

* * *

The pink figure appeared next to the black one. "It seems they have overcome the effects of the flower," she said. The black figure turned and responded," It seems then that we will have to use force."

* * *

Kakashi noted that, although struggling slightly, the squad was back on its feet. He still couldn't help but wonder what triggered it. He and Sasuke had only begun to feel fatigued, while the effect came on Naruto and Sakura long before. There had to be something that triggered the effect, but what? Then it clicked.

"The flower's pollen," he mumbled out loud.

The other three turned to him. "What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sasuke. Kakashi eyes darted back and forth before resting on his students.

"The flower's pollen causes the sleepiness. That's why Sakura and Naruto, who ingested large amounts of pollen due to the accident, became drowsy long before Sasuke and I did, because the pollen concentration in the air is significantly less."

A blur of pink and black shot past them, the pink one landing about twenty feet behind Kakashi and the black one in the trees above the pink figure. The woman in the pink kimono spoke, an eerie sweetness to her voice. "Oh, we _are_ very clever, aren't we? Yes, you figured it all out. Or did you? Does something seem to be missing?" Kakashi didn't seem as surprised as the rest of his group. "I was expecting someone," he said. The ninja in the pink kimono smirked and said," Were you? But I'm sure you never expected, the Lotus Ninja!" Her lips curled into a sickeningly sweet smile. She stepped forward, and it seemed that no one in the group could resist her voice. "I am sure you are all very tired. Get some rest. Sleep will make it all better. Sleep is peace. It is eternal." The three chunin had their eyes almost completely shut. Only Kakashi seemed to muster a fight. She cooed in his ear more than anyone else. "Come now, Kakashi," she whispered. "Let your mind slip into the shadows of sleep where desires come alive."

Oops. Wrong words.

Kakashi's eyes came alive like fire. Before she even realized what was going on, the pink Lotus Ninja felt herself lifted off her feet and met the hard surface of a nearby tree. The others felt a strange sense of awakeness.

"Now I get it," said Kakashi, "you lull victims to sleep with the bewitching of your voice, and then your partner finishes them off."

The female Lotus Ninja raised herself up and smirked. "Very good, Kakashi. I represent the alluring powers of the lotus flower, while he-" and here she motioned to the black Lotus Ninja "represents the ultimate consequences that the pleasure brings." Then she breathed out. It was sweet. Too sweet. Stifling. Poisonous. The three chuunin sank to the ground. Even Kakashi's mind felt blank as his knees buckled beneath him. He had to do something. And fast. His hand slowly moved to his kunai pack. He fought as hard as he could and swiftly brought the kunai out and sliced at the pink Lotus Ninja. It cut across her neck, and blood began to trickle down. She clutched at her neck in pain, releasing Kakashi and the others from her sleeping jutsu.

Sasuke leaped to his feet and began performing handsigns. He then shouted, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He began shooting fireballs from his mouth which hit all around the pink Lotus Ninja. She struggled to get up, but sank to the ground.

Naruto sighed and said, "Well, glad that's over." Just then a black blur leapt from the trees and flew at Naruto.

"Get down, idiot!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto was too stunned to react. Sasuke jumped and pushed him down, receiving a slice down his back.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. She ran over to help him, while the black Lotus Ninja quickly rebounded and flew back at Sakura. Kakashi kicked him in midair and sent him crashing to the ground. Kakashi stepped in front of his students to protect them. The black Lotus Ninja slowly rose up with his back to them.

"_That's strange_," thought Kakashi, "Doesn't_ he worry that we'll attack him while his back is turned_?" Then he noticed it. The black Lotus Ninja was performing a handsign.

"Get on guard! He's performing a jutsu!" Kakshi yelled back to his students.

The black Lotus Ninja turned and said, "Forbidden Art: Death Lotus Jutsu!" He opened his mouth and a black fog shot out at Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura helped Sasuke and jumped up into the trees. Kakashi was about to follow when he felt hands grab him from behind. The pink Lotus Ninja had grabbed him. The black fog moved alarmingly fast towards him. Kakashi knew he only had one chance at this. He performed an escape jutsu to slip out of her grip and then leapt behind her. The black fog hit her and she screamed out, while her body seemed to wither away.

Kakashi quickly performed another jutsu and said, "Ninja Art: Mirror Rebound Jutsu!" The black fog was reflected back and hit the black Lotus Ninja, who cried out in pain before withering away. Kakashi looked around and saw that the lotus flowers also withered away to nothing. Kakashi steadied himself. Defeating those two was no easy feat. The other three ninja leapt down and joined their squad leader.

"Kakashi-sensei! That was amazing!" said Sakura. Naruto nodded in astonishment. He managed a weak smile.

"Come on," said Kakashi, "Let's make camp and spend the night so that we can recover." The other looked at each other.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei? I though we couldn't sleep in this forest."

Kakashi shook his head. "You see, Naruto. It wasn't the flowers that killed you, it was those ninja. The pollen of the flowers lulled travelers to sleep while those two ninja finished them off in their sleep."

Sakura shuddered. "_How awful_," she thought.

* * *

That night, while the other three were sleeping, Kakashi slipped open his pack and drew out a scroll.

"_Good thing I performed a replication jutsu of the scroll at Tsunade's_," thought Kakashi. He opened the scroll and his eyes became wide with shock.

"No, no way," he whispered.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was refreshed and ready to start off. Sasuke was unusually quiet.

"Are you all right, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. He ignored her, but winced unintentionally. Sakura concluded that he was in pain.

"Let me help, Sasuke," she said. He didn't say anything, but nodded that it was okay.

She performed some hand signs and whispered, "Ninja Art: Mystic Palm Jutsu." She laid her hands and his back and both her hands and his back glowed a soft blue. When she had finished, the large cut was gone.

"T-thanks," he managed to say. Sakura smiled in satisfaction.

"That's a very special gift, Sakura. Keep working on it," said Kakashi. She smiled and nodded. She finally felt important.

**

* * *

** Whew! That was a long chapter! I finally overcame my short chapter disability! Yaay! 


	4. The Scrolls of Higher Heaven

**Chapter 4: The Scrolls of Higher Heaven: Mission for Ino-Shika-Neji-Ten!**

The four chunin made there way to Tsunade's. Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, ushered them in. Tsunade greeted them warmly, but that didn't settle everyone's nerves. "I have called the four of you for a special mission-" Tsunade began, but she was interrupted by Ino.

"Uh, Lord Hokage? Aren't most of our missions carried out with three chunin? And where is Asuma-sensei?"

Tsunade was irritated at being interrupted, but answered as sweetly as she could manage. "Yes, Ino, most are carried out by three chunin, but as I said, this is an exception. Also, Asuma is currently on an assignment, and Gai is recuperating from his last one. So you will be accompanied by Anko." Anko stepped into the office on cue, and the four chuunin frowned after recognizing her as the head of the second part of the Chuunin Exam. Tsunade cleared her throat and continued. "You will be going to the Land of Earth. There is a mine on the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Rocks. Stored there are two scrolls placed there by the Hidden Cloud Ninja after the revolution. You are to obtain them, and prevent any circumstances which may result in war. Understood?" The four chuunin nodded and left. Anko waited for them to leave, and then turned to Tsunade.

"Are you sure about this team? They seem a little...unprepared for this sort of mission."

Tsunade silently shook her head and then said, 'You underestimate them. They are an extremely versatile team. I trust you to lead them well." Anko nodded and excused herself. Tsunade looked at the scroll from the Hidden Cloud Nation. "Well, Princess, at least you're still alive, and as resourceful as ever."

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru went back to Ino's house after Shikamaru had unsuccessfully resisted Ino's coaxing. Ino went straight upstairs, dragging a reluctant Shikamaru. "Why isn't Choji out of the hospital yet? He just had a stomach virus," Shikamaru managed to say. "He keeps getting a relapse because he shoveling all the hospital food down his oversized gullet!" Ino replied furiously. When they got upstairs, Ino immediately started packing her things. Shikamaru had the famous anime "sweat drop" as he watched Ino cramming things like her brush, hairdryer, mirror, and other assorted items. She tried on several outfits to see which one she should wear for the mission, and ultimately settled for what she was originally wearing.

"Ino, we are going on a mission, not a glammer shoot," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Well, unlike you, I like to look good. You wouldn't know fashion if it was tatooed on your eyelids!"

"And you wouldn't know logic if it beat the heck out of you."

Ino glared at him before tossing every object near her. "SHIKAMARU!"

* * *

Ten-Ten and Neji went to the hospital to see Gai and Lee. When they came in, Gai and Lee's eyes came alive with fire. Ten-Ten placed some flowers in a vase in between their beds.

Lee took one look and said. "OH! HOW MY HEART OVERFLOWS WITH ABUNDANT PRAISE FOR THESE MOST BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS THAT HAVE STRIVEN TO MAKE THIS GIRL HERE BE IMMERSED IN SUCH DELIGHT! SHE CANNOT FOR THE LIFE OF HER EXPRESS THE HONOUR, THE PURE HAPPINESS WITHIN WHICH SHE IS STEEPED, HER OWN WORDS FAIL HER! INDEED, EVEN I CANNOT BEGIN TO TRULY EXPRESS, ON HER BEHALF, THE EXPLOSION OF JOY, THE THOUSAND FLUTTERING WINGS WITHIN HER WHEN WE RECEIVED THIS WONDERFUL TREASURE, THIS SYMBOL OF SWEET DEDICATED ADMIRATION FOR HER HUMBLE TEAMMATES! IS IT NOT SO GAI-SENSEI?"

_"Three...two...one..." _Neji counted in his head.

Suddenly Gai erupted in a shout. "LEE! A THOUSAND TIMES ONCE AGAIN YOU PLACE MY OWN ELOQUENT SPEECHES TO SHAME WITH THE TRULY NOBLE EXTENT OF THE VALOUR AND CHIVALRY WITH WHICH YOU POUR PRAISES ON OUR BEAUTIFUL TEN-TEN! THE BEAUTIFUL SYMBOLISM YOU YOURSELF HAVE USED TO DESCRIBE THESE MAGANIFICENT, BEAUTIFUL, BLOSSOMING FLOWERS – OH!"

Just then everyone turned to see the large and truly frightening nurse rush in with a roar. She leaped at the two unfortunate figures in the beds. Neji quietly slipped from the room during the frightening uproar. Ten-Ten stood bewildered at the frightening scene before her.

"YOU AGAIN!" the nurse screamed, "CAN'T YOU KEEP IT DOWN! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK!"

Everyone in Konoha stopped what they were doing and looked towards the hospital, where an uproar of shouts and screams could be heard for miles.

* * *

The four ninja met up the next morning at the gates. Anko was already there and waiting. She was reading a newspaper, with a front page that really caught your eye. _**General Tenchi Ozimu, Boulder of the Hidden Rock Village, has been assigned to a high-level mission at the Oranshill Mines...**_**

* * *

** Hmm….things are now in motion and the stage is set. What could be going on? 


	5. Making Progress: Onward and Upward!

Chapter 5: Making Progress: Onward and Upward!

Kakashi and Team 7 made their way north towards the Hidden Cloud Nation. Kakashi was in an unusual mood, and no one could seem to shake it off. He kept glancing at a scroll in his hand. Sakura kept thinking that she remembered seeing it before. Somewhere...

* * *

Anko and her team left Konoha and started towards the Oranshill Mines in the Hidden Rock Village. Shikamaru constantly grumbled about it being a drag. Ino kept checking herself out with the mirror she managed to smuggle past Shikamaru. Neji spoke a few words to Ten-Ten, but was otherwise silent. Ten-Ten just took the opportunity to admire the scenery of the outside world. _"What a strange mix," _thought Anko.

They climbed west in the direction of the Oranshill Mines. Night came faster than expected, and the group set up camp in the Valley of the Rocks, about 12 miles from the Oranshill Mines. Everyone was hungry, and there wasn't enough to really fill everyone up. Each person secretly determined to get as much food as possible. After the first helping, Ten-Ten quietly slipped over to the food and prepared to help herself. Shikamaru glanced up and saw her. He knew Ten-Ten could beat him in brute strength, but he had brains on his side. He performed his Shadow Paralysis and snatched the food from her. He was just about to dig in when Ino performed her Mind Transfer. After taking control of Shikamaru, she had him bring the food over to her. But Neji was too fast, and he quickly snatched the food away. Ten-Ten and Shikamaru threw themselves on top of him and pinned him. Ino jumped and landed on top, crunching Neji at the bottom. Before any of them could get it, Anko walked by, picked up the food and ate it. All four groaned.

Everyone snuggled into sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep. Only Ten-Ten lay awake. She enjoyed the quiet of the night. She wanted to see the moon, but the jagged rocks on all sides blocked her view. She got up and strolled off. _"I'll be back soon," _she thought.

* * *

Sakura could see that they were getting higher up in altitude. They had to be getting closer. She still kept thinking of the scroll Kakashi had. She was certain that she had seen it. Recently... She noticed for the first time the thunder seals around it. _"Thunder Seals? Where have I seen that?"_ she thought. Then it came like a flash of,...well..., lightning. It was the mission scroll at Tsunade's. _"How did he get that!" _she wondered.

* * *

Ten-Ten sat on a high rock and watched the moon. It was a beautiful night, too good to sleep away. _"But I DO need the sleep," _she thought. She decided that she had enough, and stood up. As she turned, she didn't notice something blot out the moon. She did sense something. An enormous source of chakra. She turned and did the most normal thing anyone would have done in her situation. She screamed.

* * *

Nightshroud: I loved doing the food fight. I laughed thinking about it!

P.S. Visit my website at 


	6. The Golem Sentry

**Chapter 6: The Golem Sentry**

Ino awoke with a start. She looked around for the source of the scream she had heard. Neji and Anko were already up, trying to pinpoint the location of the cry. Ino had to pry Shikamaru from his sleeping back, while he kept mumbling, "What a drag." Ino and Shikamaru barely made it to the other two before they ran off after the screamer, who by now they had identified as Tenten.

* * *

Tenten sprang away from the attack of whatever thing was assaulting her. It was grotesque and twisted, like some kind of rock creature sprung up from the earth. Her kunai had no real effect, except a few scratches. Wherever her teammates were, she hoped they would hurry.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru breathlessly reached Neji and Anko. They were already scoping out the situation.

"Some kind of summoning jutsu would be my guess," they heard Neji say.

"It's a stone golem," came Anko's reply. Ino and Shikamaru crept over to them and looked down. Neji and Anko had to be right. Down there, Tenten was dodging blows from a monstrous rock creature. Neji nodded to Anko. It was time for action. Neji leaped in front of the golem and performed his specialty jutsu.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji said. Neji struck the creature with his palms sixty-four times, each blow creating large craters in its monstrous form. This momentarily stunned the creature, but not for long. It responded by slamming its giant fist into the ground, the shockwave knocking Neji and Tenten to the ground. Anko took advantage of the moment and leapt behind the creature. She performed her signature technique, the Shadow Serpent Strike. Five black snakes shot out from her sleeve and crashed into the monster's back. Then she tugged on them, causing the creature to fall backward. Ino and Shikamaru stood helpless on top of the crag. They knew that the Mind Transfer jutsu and Shadow Possession Jutsu would have no effect on a summoned beast.

Ino turned to Shikamaru and said, "Well, I'm not just going to stand here and do nothing!" With that, she jumped down into the crag.

Shikamaru waited a few moments and said, "What a drag..." With that said, he too leapt down.

* * *

Sakura didn't understand what Kakashi was doing with the mission scroll. _"I'll talk to Sasuke about it tonight," _she thought.

Kakashi turned to his students and said, "We are going to rest now. We are close to the village where the princess is being held. Tonight, we sneak into the village, so everybody rest up."

They set up camp quickly. Sakura glanced up at the setting sun. They probably had three hours to get some rest. She looked over to where Naruto and Sasuke were arguing over who would take first watch. _"I'll make my move soon,"_

* * *

Shikamaru picked himself up. He hurt all over, and he had had the wind knocked out of him. He limped over to Ino and helped her up. They looked over to the battle. Tenten had just knocked the creature over with a paper bomb. While it was down, Anko used a fire jutsu to light her two long daggers aflame, and then cut the monster's right arm off. It jumped up and backhanded her, sending her into the wall behind her. The golem then charged up its fist and sent it crashing into the ground. This sent up giant rock spikes from the ground. The five ninja tried their best to dodge it, but got pretty beat up. Neji's eyes grew very cold, and Tenten could tell that he was getting fed up with this stupid creature. He leapt up and landed on its shoulder. He charged his foot with chakra, then kicked its head right, then left, and then snapped it off with a final right kick. Its body crumpled to the ground, and then faded into dust. Everyone sat panting for a while. The person most shaken up was actually Anko. That was because it didn't dawn on the others the full impact of what had just happened.

Anko thought to herself, _"I don't sense anyone in the immediate area. It had to take someone with immense chakra to summon a beast like that from a far distance. Who are we up against?" _

* * *

Nightshroud: Kinda short chapter, but I needed some kind of encounter. Anyway, next is the chapter you've been waiting for! 


	7. Under the Cover of Darkness

**Chapter 7: Under the Cover of Darkness: Rescue the Princess!**

Sakura was awakened suddenly. She saw Naruto walk over to his sleeping bag and crawl in. She knew that meant his shift was done. Sure enough, Sasuke got up and sat on a rock on the edge of the camp. _"This is my chance,"_ thought Sakura. She got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I have to talk to you. It's-" Sakura began.

Sasuke interrupted by saying, "I was wondering when you'd ask." Sakura was clearly confused.

"You came to me to tell me about the scroll."

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"I've known for the past two days. He obviously made a replication of the scroll from the Hokage's."

"Oh, r-right. But why do you think he seems so disturbed by it?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. I don't suppose we'll ever find out. Anyway, we'd better keep it between the two of us. No sense in getting Naruto stirred up."

"Yeah, you're right. Good night, Sasuke."

Sakura walked back over to her sleeping back and crawled in. It was quite a puzzling situation. She looked up at the moon. _"We'll be entering the city soon," _was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Anko and her group treated their injuries. There was no major damage, but everyone was pretty spent. Anko was debating their next move, but before she could even get a recommendation from the squad, they were all fast asleep. _"Looks like we'll have to set out tomorrow," _she thought.

* * *

Kakashi woke the rest of his team. After some preparation, they set off in the direction of the Hidden Cloud Village. They walked about half an hour before they reached the gates to the village. They searched but found no guards outside the walls. The gates were obviously locked, so they quietly scaled the walls. After they reached the top, Kakashi turned the others and said, "We'll need to split up. Naruto and Sasuke, go to the left edge of the village and make your way to the castle at the end. And please, please be quiet!" Naruto and Sasuke nodded and made their way left. Kakashi and Sakura went to the right.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke reached the western edge of the city and proceeded to go north towards the castle. They jumped on top of a house and continued to leap from house to house. After about ten minutes of this, Naruto decided that he would outdo Sasuke and beat him to the castle. He leaped away but didn't realize that they had reached a plaza, _**without**_ anything to land on. He realized his error too late and almost fell onto the guard patrolling below him. Sasuke had to grab his shirt and yank him back.

"Nice going, idiot," Sasuke hissed.

"HEY! SHUT UP SASUKE! I-" Naruto shouted. Sasuke had his hand over Naruto's mouth in a flash and desperately resisted the urge to strangle him. The guard looked around but didn't see anyone.

"I should report this anyway," the man mumbled. In a flash Sasuke leaped down and planted his kunai in the man's back. The man offered no resistance and Sasuke dragged his limp form into the shadows.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura quickly made their way towards the castle, jumping from building to building, but without unnecessary interruption. The reached the plaza in front of the castle in short time. Kakashi pulled out a leaf from his pack and etched a pattern on it. He then let it loose, and it blew into the center of the plaza. That was the signal for Naruto and Sasuke. When they didn't show, Kakashi thought something went wrong. He was just about to look for them when they showed up. Naruto looked a little shaken, but Sasuke was as calm as ever. The way Sasuke had killed that man so simply was a startling for Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and wondered if he would tell Kakashi what had happened. Sasuke just stood there as if nothing had happened.

* * *

A young woman sat in a chair, her gentle, light green eyes gazing thoughtfully at the moon. "They'll come for me. I know _he_ will. Please hurry, Kakashi..."

* * *

The four ninja reached the gates to the castle. It was heavily guarded. Kakashi didn't want to cause a scene, but wasn't sure how to avoid a confrontation of some sort. He toyed around with an idea, but finally decided to use it.

_"It's worth a shot," _he thought to himself. He started using handsigns. Sasuke and Sakura noticed and recognized it as genjutsu of some sort. Then they heard him say, "Illusion Box Jutsu." He jumped down right in front of the guards, but they didn't seem to notice him. He looked back to his students and smiled craftily.

"Don't worry. They're inside my illusion box jutsu. On the inside, it looks as if no one is around. Shall we proceed?" Sakura and Naruto gritted their teeth at having been scared so badly by their inconsiderate sensei. Sasuke just gave a slight smile.

_"He's crafty, alright."_

* * *

The four ninja slipped into the castle with ease. The front foyer was clear, so they set up their base of operations there. Kakashi and Sasuke took the hallway at the end. It took them left and winded through the downstairs of the castle. Sasuke pulled out his kunai and Kakashi took out his sword. Sasuke hadn't noticed it before.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have never seen that sword before. Is it yours?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and said," Yes, it was my father's. He gave it to me before he died. It's the White Chakra Sabre." Sasuke gazed at the gleaming silvery-white sword. It was probably the most impressive sword he had ever seen. He tore his gaze away from it and focused on the guard in the next room. Kakashi leaned against the wall and thrust his blade through it. An agonized gasp told them it had hit its mark.

_"Amazing," _thought Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura climbed the steps to the second floor. Keeping low to the ground, they spotted two guards in front of a door. They seemed intent on keeping it _closed_.

"I'll bet that's where the princess is," Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Duh, Naruto! You think?" she whispered harshly back to him. He frowned sulkily.

Sakura nudged him and said, "Come on! We've got to take those two guards out."

Naruto nodded. One of the guards turned to the other and said something about getting tea. He walked off and left the other man there. Sakura carefully aimed her shuriken and realized it in a flash. It caught the man's shirt near his neck. Naruto bolted out and knocked the man out before he cry for help. The other man returned and found two smiling kids.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke took care of all the guards on the bottom level and made it to the stairs at the back of the castle. They were met by two very shocked guards. Sasuke performed his Fire Ball Jutsu and blasted the two hapless men with fire from his mouth. With them out of the way, the two ninja made their way two the front. They turned a corner and found Naruto and Sakura sitting on two unconscious men. They grinned up at Kakashi. He gave a smile of approval and looked at the door. It had a warding jutsu on it. Kakashi had to expel a good deal of chakra to break open the door. The four ninja burst into the room. Kakashi's gaze met that of a young woman sitting in the middle of the room. She had very light sandy-blond hair falling to her midback and pale green eyes that shone with uncommon radiance. Everyone was taken aback by her stunning appearance. Kakashi was the first to break the silence.

"Uh, I assume you are the princess? Princess...?"

"Kayume," came the reply, "But you don't have to call me princess." She stood and looked at the four of them.

_"You came after all," _she thought. Just then they heard a large group of shouts coming from the castle entrance. Kayume rushed to the door and closed it shut. Her eyes darted around the room until they rested upon the window.

"We'll have to go through the window," she said.

Naruto nodded and rushed to the window and shouted, "Rasengan!" He shot his "Chakra Bullet" right at the window and it blew back with tremendous force. Naruto grinned with pride until Sasuke interjected.

"Real subtle, Naruto," he sighed. Naruto growled at him. Kakashi ushered his three students through the window and then turned to the princess. He gathered her up in his arms and said, "I hope you don't mind." He gave her a cheeky grin and leaped out the window.

* * *

The four ninja and the princess sneaked around the outside of the castle until they reached the front of the castle. The village guards had obviously taken notice of Kayume's absence. Kakashi turned to his students.

"I want you three to get Kayume out of here. I'll distract the guards."

Before they could object, Kakashi leaped out into the middle of the plaza and pulled out his White Chakra Sabre. The three chunin took Kayume and rushed towards the gate. A few guards got in their path, but Sasuke quickly took them out. When they reached the gate, they turned back to where Kakashi was. Suddenly, the night was illuminated by a brilliant white arc in the sky.

"_The White Chakra Sabre_," Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura gently shook Sasuke and he realized they were ready to scale the wall. The three chunin made it to the top and hauled the princess up without much difficulty. They sprang down and rushed into the woods, under the cover of darkness.

* * *

Nightshroud: Well, that was my best chapter yet! The princess has been saved, but things are going to get even better! Please read & review! 


	8. The Oranshill Mines

**Chapter 8: The Oranshill Mines: Hidden Stone Counterattack**

Anko and her group reached the Oranshill Mines the next morning. Ino and Shikamaru sat perched in some nearby trees and Neji and Tenten did some reconnaissance while Anko planned their move. A little while later, she called them over. Tenten and Neji reported that there were only two guards at the entrance. Anko was surprised that they had such little defense. She turned to Ino and Shikamaru and said, "Shikamaru, I want you to paralyze one of the guards. Ino, take control of the other guard and knock his comrade out. Once you release yourself, the other guard should also fall unconscious. As we don't want to start a war, we can't afford to kill anyone. So, move out!"

Shikamaru did his Shadow Possession Jutsu on the one guard and Ino took control of the other. Just as Anko had planned, Ino knocked the one guard unconscious and then released herself from the other guard, knocking him unconscious as well. With that accomplished, the five made their way into the mines.

* * *

Kayume's sleep was restless. She kept thinking of Kakashi's peril, the Scrolls of Higher Heaven, and the growing darkness that threatened all nations. And the hope, the hope that kept the spark of life alive.

* * *

The inside of the mines was less than welcoming. It was dingy and dark, the occasional torch giving the only light that lit the way. There were wooden rafters above them, and the thought of something crawling up there was rather disturbing. The mines split into three ways. The one on the left went downward, the one on the right went upward, and the center went straight forward. Anko split the group into groups of two, excluding herself. Neji and Ino took the right path, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru took the left path, and Anko alone took the center path. She handed each person a headset for communication. Each team then split up and went their separate ways.

* * *

Neji and Ino cautiously made their way up the tunnel. Ino wanted to try talking to Neji, but he seemed like a brick wall.

_"Just like Sasuke," _she thought.

They went on in silence for a quarter of an hour, when they heard voices. The two leaped up onto the wooden rafters and peered into the distance. They saw two more guards standing in front of the entrance leading further into the mines. Neji was about to attack, when Ino got a better idea. She told Neji, who reluctantly agreed. Ino used her Mind Transfer Jutsu to possess one of the guards. Ino turned to the other guard and started to casually chat with him.

"So, I hear those special scrolls are here, eh?"

The other was a little baffled at the sudden change in conversation, but replied, "You know that, don't you? I heard that it's in the central tunnel, somewhere hidden in the roof. We're supposed to be guarding the general's station, so we better stay quiet or we're going to get yelled at."

Ino nodded and said, "Oh, I think I'm feeling faint." She then released herself from the guard, who fell over unconscious. The other guard picked up his limp form and rushed off to the general's station. Neji shook Ino, who groggily opened her eyes.

"Well? What did you find out?" Neji asked impatiently. Ino straightened herself out and spoke into her headset.

"Anko? This is Ino. I learned that the scrolls are being held in the center tunnel, somewhere in the roof."

* * *

Shikamaru and Tenten made their way downward in the left tunnel. There didn't seem to be any guards around. Tenten chatted with Shikamaru, but he seemed to think that any effort in conversation was a drag. She did manage to get a few words out of him.

"So, Shikamaru," she asked "is there anything between you and Ino?"

Shikamaru brushed it off with a, "Love is too much trouble," but then turned the tables by asking about her and Neji. She responded with a flat "No", though her blushing said otherwise, but all conversation was lost after that. They shortly arrived at the lowest part of the mines, the diggings. They looked around the seemingly infinite cavern, but saw nothing of any importance. Tenten peered into the giant hole in the middle of the cavern, and she thought she heard a strange noise coming from inside. She shrugged and started walking back to Shikamaru when she noticed his face. He seemed frozen, as if something awful were behind her. She turned and thought she might be sick. It was a worm. A HUGE worm. (Like the ones from King Kong. Aaah!) It had sharp teeth that encircled its round mouth. It was sickening. It reared up and lunged at them. They dove out of the way and its head collided with the wall of the cavern. It dove at them again and again, each time getting closer. Ten-Ten pulled out five of her shuriken and tossed them at the grotesque creature. It writhed in pain, and lunged at her. She dodged it but was thrown into a rock, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Anko received Ino's message and hurried down the tunnel. She soon reached a dead end. There were steps leading upward, stopping about three feet from the ceiling. She walked up and pushed against the roof. It didn't budge. Frustrated, she stamped her foot on the stair. A small piece of the ceiling slide aside for her.

_"Bingo."_

* * *

Shikamaru rushed over to Tenten. The worm lunged forward, but Shikamaru tossed a kunai that found its place in the creature's throat. That bought him some time. He tried to wake her, but she was out cold. He picked her up and tried to find cover. The worm kept thrashing about, smashing rocks and collapsing scaffolds. Tenten started to stir after a few minutes. She woke up and found herself behind a pile of coal. She reminded herself to thank Shikamaru later. Shikamaru's brain was working overtime. His eyes darted around the cavern until they rested on some explosives.

_"Explosives. Hmmm..." _he thought. He ran over to them and sifted through them. Some of them were beyond any use, but he eventually found some. Meanwhile, Ten- Ten was attacking the worm to keep it distracted.

"Hurry up, Shikamaru!" she yelled. _"Girls, how troublesome..." _he thought. He succeeded in lighting a large bundle of dynamite. As the worm opened its mouth up to eat Ten-Ten, Shikamaru launched the explosives into the beast's mouth. At first, he though it might not have worked. Then, an explosion! In just a few seconds, both ninja were covered in slime from the now very dead worm.

"Man, what a drag..."

* * *

Ino and Neji retraced their steps and made it to the entrance. They waited, but no one else returned. Ino contacted Shikamaru and Tenten, who were really ticked at something. They waited what seemed like hours before they saw Shikamaru and Tenten coming up the tunnel. They had managed to clean themselves off, but as Ino noticed, they still smelled like roasted flesh. All four kept waiting, but grew restless. Ino and Neji wanted to go after Anko, while Ten-Ten and Shikamaru didn't feel like going anywhere. At last they consented, and the four made their way down the center tunnel.

They reached a dead end, where steps led up to the ceiling. Ino explained about the scrolls location, and the four climbed up into the ceiling. They looked around the large and spacious room until they saw two scrolls on a pedestal.

And Anko.

They rushed over to her, but she didn't turn to them. She kept staring at the scrolls.

"Anko?" Tenten asked. She laid her hand on Anko's shoulder, and instantly drew back in surprise. The other three stared at her quizzically.

"She's-she's stone!" Tenten replied to their stares.

"That's right," they heard a deep voice say. They turned to see a large man standing at the back of the room. He was tall and very built, with wild graying hair and a trim beard. He wore the uniform of a Hidden Rock jonin, but wore no shirt under the jonin vest. He was a fearsome sight indeed.

"It's so nice of you to admire my Petrification Jutsu. And my Golem Summoning. I'm sure you met that already. I assume you're here for the Scrolls of Higher Heaven?" General Tenchi continued. They didn't respond, but he already knew the answer. He pulled out a large and unusually thick sword. The four chunin got into battle position, and not a moment too soon. He slammed his sword into the ground and the force of the impact sent them sprawling. Neji quickly recovered and leaped at Tenchi. Tenchi blocked his punch and responded with a fierce kick which sent Neji tumbling to the ground.

Tenchi started to use handsigns and then said, "Earth Style: Earth Glaive Jutsu!" Giant spikes of rock jutted out of the ground toward the four chunin. TentTen leaped at Tenchi and struck at him with a kunai. He blocked it with his sword and struck her with the back of his hand. Shikamaru tried to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu, but Tenchi was able to break it, much to Shikamaru's surprise.

Tenchi performed another jutsu and said, "Earth Style: Stone Petrification Jutsu!" He blew dust at Ino, who closed her eyes and prepared to be stone. She opened her eyes and Shikamaru standing in front of her, frozen in stone.

"Shikamaru!" she screamed. Neji attacked Tenchi with his Barrage of Gentle Fist, and for the first time it looked like Tenchi was hurt. But he grabbed Neji and slammed him into the ground and pinned him under his foot. Unable to move, all Neji could do was lay there. Tenten suddenly attacked Tenchi from behind with a chakra-enhanced kick. That gave Neji the chance to get out from underneath the general's foot. Tenchi performed his Stone Petrification Jutsu again, this time at Neji. Neji tried to dodge it, but was still to close. Tenten jumped and pushed him out of the way, turning into stone herself. Neji was stunned, and wasn't sure what to do. This jonin had amazing skill, and they weren't ready for this kind of fight. But Neji wasn't about to give up. He yelled to Ino, who was a crying wreck, to use her Mind Transfer Jutsu. Neji knew she couldn't fully take control of him, but it would by him some time. Ino complied and did her Mind Transfer Jutsu. As predicted, Tenchi fought back with such determination that Ino was exhausted after a minute. Neji was concentrating his chakra.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" Neji spun around like a tornado, blowing everything around him back. He spun at Tenchi with full fury. Ino released her jutsu at the last minute and stared in shock at the power of the attack. Neji slammed Tenchi into the whole and continued to grind him into it, the power behind the attack too much for him to repel. If Ino hadn't screamed at Neji not to kill him at the last minute, Neji would have. Tenchi sank to the ground gasping in agony. He suddenly fell over, and Ino thought he was dead. Neji could tell that he was breathing, though he would be unconscious for at least two days. Ino sat quietly on the floor, wondering what would become of her teammates, now turned to stone. She walked over to Shikamaru and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"Geez, Ino. You don't have to get so emotional. Girls, such bundles of emotion."

Ino looked up and saw Shikamaru looking at her like she was insane.

"Shikamaru! You're okay!" Ino said joyously. Then she said in atone that frightened Shikamaru, "Hey! What do you mean 'bundle of emotion'? I thought you were going to be stone forever! YOU JERK!"

Meanwhile Neji had gone over to where Tenten stood. He looked at her calmly, only a hint of sadness in his face. He touched her cheek softly, and then slowly moved his face towards hers. He was only a few inches away when he heard, "Uhh...Neji? What are you doing?" Neji opened his eyes and saw Tenten staring at him strangely. He stammered while blushing slightly. "Uh, nothing. I just th-thought that. Well, you're okay now. S-so let's join the others." He quickly strolled off, leaving Tenten utterly bewildered.

The four chunin regrouped by Anko's stone form. As they discussed, they realized that the jutsu must be undone by touching the stone person's skin. Although no one really wanted to wake Anko, they finally consented. When Anko awoke, she was too shocked to congratulate them. She couldn't believe that these four had defeated a jonin like General Tenchi Ozimu. Anko retrieved the Scrolls of Higher Heaven, and she and the four chunin made their way out of the mines. Anko happened to glance at the scrolls on the way out.

"_They seem to have a sealing jutsu on them. The most powerful I've ever felt. I don't think even I could break it. What could their purpose be?"_

* * *

Nightshroud: That was my longest chapter yet! Yaah! Please read & review, and drop by my website by clicking Nightshoud at the top of the page and then clicking the homepage link. Thanks! 


	9. The Nimbus Valley Battlegrounds

**Chapter 9: The Nimbus Valley Battlegrounds: Escape to Konoha**

Kayume awoke with a start. She had been worried all night at what had become of Kakashi. The first thing thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Kakashi grinning down at her. "Have a good nap?" he asked. She sprang to her feet, her face looking like it might explode. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE, SCARING US LIKE THAT!" she yelled "I WAS RESTLESS ALL NIGHT WONDERING ABOUT YOU!" She just realized how much she let slip, and she blushed slightly. He still had a sheepish grin on his face. "I'm glad I was thought of," he said. By now the other three had been woken up. Naruto blinked lazily and then shouted. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei! You're all right!" Kakashi nodded and turned back to Kayume, helping her off her feet. She was a little baffled at his behavior, but she shrugged it off. Naruto went to a nearby stream with Sasuke to catch fish while Sakura lit the fire. Kayume slipped a little ways away and changed out of her formal clothes into something more comfortable. All she had was a full ninja outfit, mostly black but with a pink belt and shoulder pads and a rose pattern on one sleeve. She thought it was a little overdone, but it was the only alternative. She walked out from behind the trees wearing her new outfit. Kakashi cocked his head to one side as if deciding whether he liked it or not, but simply said, "You look stunning." She blushed again, this time more apparently. Sakura watched this with fascination. _"Is Kakashi-sensei hitting on her? Nah, not him," _she thought. Once Naruto and Sasuke returned, they ate a small meal of fish. It wasn't much, but enough to curb their apetite for the moment. Once they had finished Kakashi addressed his group.

"I have scouted the area. It seems the Hidden Cloud shinobi know where we are from and are trying to block our route to Konoha."

"I-I think I know a way we could try. There might be shinobi there, but I'm sure it would be less concentrated. Plus, it would be easier for such advanced ninja as yourselves to slip by unnoticed." Kayume said.

"And what way would this be, lady?"

"Through Nimbus Valley. There is an ancient town there, now ruins from a great battle there. If we were to slip through there, we could head along the coast towards Konoha."

"Excelent suggestion, lady. We will clean up camp and follow Kayume's lead."

Everyone got to work and the camp was cleaned shortly. Kayume led them southeast towards the coast. Before long they entered a valley, where they saw the ruins of a large village. They headed towards it carefully, always watching for Hidden Cloud ninja. They entered the town safely, and began to feel at ease. Kakashi seemed edgy, but the other four hardly noticed. The had just entered into the town square by the gate when soldiers seemed to rsuh in from every direction. This time, they were not afraid to use their jutsu. They hurled lightning jutsu at the five ninja, who immediately split up. Kakashi and Kayume went to the left following some stairs to a group of houses. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went straight ducking in between larger buildings.

* * *

Kakashi and Kayume jumped up on a house and got into a defensive position. Kakashi pulled out his White Chakra Sabre and Kayume pulled out two kunai. The guards all carried long spears, which they thrust at the two. Kakashi was only fighting defensively, and Kayume knew he was trying to avoid a war. But she had had enough. She started performing handsigns and then said, "Lightning Style: Thunder Blaze Jutsu!" Out of no where hundreds of lightning bolts crashed around them, striking all the soldiers down. Much to Kayume's surprise, Kakashi didn't seem surprised. Like he alraedy figured she could. She shook the thought away and the two hurriedly made their way to the town gates.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had a worse time. While the regular soldiers had gone after Kakashi and Kayume, the ninja all went after them. Nruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu and had his clones block the shinobi off, but that only bought them a little time. Before long, the Hidden Cloud ninja were after them again. Sasuke used his Phoenix Flower Jutsu and Sakura used her Rose Blitz Jutsu, sending a frightening array of blazing fireballs and razor-sharp rose petals hurtling at their enemies. Needless to say, few ninja were left chasing them after that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Kayume had traveled past the houses, down some steps, and into a wide open area. It looked as if it had served some purpose before the battle but was used for defense during it. There was a bridge in the small bridge in the middle and a deep trench below it. The two had just passed it when three arrows hit the ground in front of them. They looked up to see five archers on the wall, charging their arrows with lightning chakra. Kakashi blocked their arrows with his sword, but while he was distracted, an archer threw something in the trench behind them. Suddenly, a giant explosion from behind blew up the bridge and nearly killed Kakshi. Fortunately, Kayume had noticed the explosive charge and had pulled Kakashi down in time. They both recieved some bruises and cuts, but it could have been worse. The archers continued to send flurries of arrows down on them. Kakashi. Kakashi did some handsigns and said, "Earth Style: Summoning: Fang Pursuit Jutsu!" Out of the ground came five of Kakashi's dog summons and they rushed up to the wall and mercilessly attacked the archers. Kakashi grabbed Kayume's arm and the two dashed away.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had made it to the opposite gate and where waiting for Kakashi and Kayume. They were hiding behind some rubble when Sakura noticed Sasuke's face. He had sensed something.. She peeked around but didn't see anything. Suddenly, some Hidden Cloud ninja ambushed them from behind. Before even Sasuke could react, Naruto had used his Shadow Clone Jutsu to attack the ninja. Sasuke jumped in and used his Descending Flame Kick to finish off the last few ninja, much to Naruto's annoyance. Sakura yelled to the other two and they saw Kakashi and Kayume come from around a corner. The five wasted no time in forcing the gates open and quickly getting away from the town.

* * *

A man ran up the steps to the Hidden Cloud Nation capital. he burst inside and ran to the meeting rooms. The revolutionary leader was there meeting with his subordinates. The leader didn''t like interruptions, but as he knew what the man's assignment was, he quickly dismissed the others present in the room and bade the man to sit down. The man reluctantly sat down, but burst out yelling, "They got away, sir! They got through the ambush in Nimbus Valley and they're taking the princess to Konoha!" The leader slumped in his chair and wiped the sweat on his forehead away. "_He_ won't be pleased..."

* * *

Nightshroud: Oooh! _He_ won't be pleased! Who's this person? Sorry, you won't find out till later! So keep reading. I wanted to make this chapter longer and more exciting, but I couldn't think of what else to put in this chapter. Yeah, writer's block. But I already know what to put for next chapter so don't fret! 


	10. Kayume's Secret: Hidden Purposes

**Chapter 10: Kayume's Secret: Hidden Purposes**

Tsunade was working late that evening. Shizune kept shoveling papers over to her, and Tsunade longed to get away. She was about to attempt to sneak out of the room when Shizune came running in. "Lord Hokage, Kakashi and his team has returned with the princess," she said. Tsunade looked up with surprise. She hadn't really expected them back so soon. "Send them in, immediately!" Tsunade ordered. Shizune bowed and rushed from the room. She returned with Team 7 and the princess. Tsunade smiled with relief. "I'm glad to see you all safe. Kakashi, Team 7, congratulations. I thank you greatly, as does Princess Kayume. I'll speak more with you in the morning, Kakashi. Meanwhile, I bid you all goodnight." Kakashi and his team rose to go, but Kayume lingered. Kakashi turned to ask if she was coming, but could see that she needed to stay for some reason. He turned to Sasuke and Naruto and told them that one of them needed to take Sakura home. Kakashi went out into the hall and sat waiting for Kayume.

Kayume sat down and hesitated before finally asking, "Did you get the Scrolls of Higher Heaven?"

"Yes. The team I assigned to retrieve it arrived a few hours earlier."

"Oh, thank heaven. I'll have to personally thank them."

"Yes, you should. What exactly is so important about the two scrolls?"

Kayume was silent, as if thinking what the most precautious answer would be. She answered, "Well, as much as I hope it's not necessary, I have the feeling you will be seeing exactly what these scrolls do. You know what of my position in this world, and I'm sure you know that these are items of the utmost importance. I believe it's wisest to keep it quiet. I do respectfully request that I be given possession of one of the scrolls."

"Certainly. And the other?"

"I know who to give it to."

Kakashi put down his copy of Icha Icha Paradise and looked up. Kayume had just left Tsunade's office and saw her quickly slide something into her pack. "May I walk you home?" Kakashi asked. Startled, Kayume whirled around and saw the silver-haired jonin extended his hand for hers. "Oh, of course," she said "But-but I don't have a home." Kakashi smiled and said, "That's all been taken of."

If anyone had been out that night, the sight of the handsome jonin and the fair lady walking arm-in-arm down the street would have turned quite a few heads. Kayume was thankful that it was dark so Kakashi couldn't see her blushing. They strolled down the street until they reached an apartment building. Kakashi opened the main door with a key and took her inside. They walked up some stairs until they reached the second floor. They walked down the hall and Kakashi used another key to open up the room. He led Kayume in, who was pleasantly surprised. It was very spacious, with a bedroom, living room, and kitchen. "It's so nice. Thank you," she said. He grinned and started to walk to the door. "The only downside" he said "Is your neighbor." She was just about to ask what he meant when Naruto burst out of the room next to hers screaming and howling about hot ramen and third degree burns on his tongue. Kakashi was about to leave when Kayume ran to him and grabbed his hand. He turned to her with surprise. She smiled and handed him something. "I want you to have this. Please take very good care of it," she said. He looked at it and knew what it was. "One of the Scrolls of Higher Heaven," he mused. He beamed at her and said, "I won't betray your trust, Kayume." he strolled out of the room and left Kayume thinking to herself. _"I know you won't let me down, Kakashi."_

* * *

**Nightshroud**: Yeah, short chapter. Next will be better. Promise!

Next chapter: Kakashi vs. Kayume: Water Justu Face-off!


	11. Kakashi vs Kayume: Water Jutsu Faceoff

**Chapter 11: Kakashi vs. Kayume: Water Jutsu Face-off!**

"No, Naruto. Try to feel the water bend around you. Don't just whip it about."

Kakashi covered his face with his hand. This was harder than he had thought. Naruto and Sasuke just weren't getting the hang of water jutsu. Sakura of course had it mastered the first try, which just made the other two even more frustrated. Suddenly Kakashi felt a strong presence behind him. He turned quickly and was shocked to see Kayume standing there.

"Didn't sneak up on you, did I?" she said with a smirk. Kakashi was amazed that she came up without him noticing, but didn't show it, of course.

"Aw, man! I'll never get this right!" Naruto shouted in frustration. The Water Whip Jutsu that Kakashi was trying to show them was too advanced. Naruto managed to draw the water out of the lake in a narrow swirling form, but just couldn't hold it.

"What a loser," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto glared at him.

"Oh, yeah? I haven't seen you pull it off, Sasuke! Why don't you show me how it's done?"

"Fine, I will. Just watch what a real ninja can do."

Sauke concentrated his chakra to his hands and pulled the water out of the lake in the right form. Only one problem. he pulled to hard.

"Oww! Geez!"

Because Sasuke pulled too hard, the Water Whip snapped back and landed him a large red mark in the middle of his forehead.

"Ha ha, Sasuke! Way to go!"

"Naruto, stop. Why don't you concentrate on your own problem?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, your still acting in fire style. Your using too much force. Water style requires more fluid movement. You have to feel the water."

Kayume piped up. "Why don't we show them some water jutsu, Kakashi? You and I. A one-on-one water jutsu-only match."

"An excellent idea, lady. Shall we?"

The two walked to the middle of the lake and turned to face one another.

"Ready, Kakashi?"

"Of course. I hope I won't have to hold back." he said and smiled cheekily.

Both started performing handsigns right away. Kayume said, "Water Style: Water Wheel Jutsu!" She bended water into the form of a spinning wheel and hurled it at Kakashi.

Kakashi leaped into the air and said, "Water Style: Water Whip Justu!" He lashed out at her with his water whip but she used handsigns and sank into the water.

Kakashi started using hansigns and said, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A water dragon shot out of the water, twisted around Kakashi, and then rushed into the water in pursuit of Kayume. She leaped out of the water behind him and landed a hard kick in his back, but he suddenly turned into water.

_"Drat! A water clone!" _Kayume screamed in her head. From below her Kakashi's water dragon shot up and swallowed her, then burst in every direction. Kayume plunged into the water again. When she resurfaced, Kakashi was standing over her smiling cheekily again. She smirked, because she could see what would happen next. Her own water clone emerged from behind and attacked with Glacial Ice Jutsu. Her clone froze Kakashi's feet in the water and attacked him with ice blocks. Kakashi broke free and landed right in front of her.

He then said, "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Kayume was trapped in a water prison. She knew she couldn't break out herself, so she devised a new strategy. She had her water clone attack with an ice katana. It slashed at Kakashi who dodged it but got a tiny knick in the shoulder. But from that nick ice began to grow on his arm. He had to get it off, so he released the Water Prison. Kayume quickly responded with a Wave Backlash Jutsu, which successfully struck Kakashi and sent him plunging into the lake. He quickly jumped out, already performing handsigns.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" he said. He shot a giant blast of water at Kayume who got blasted full-force. Before she was smashed into a tree, she used a substitution jutsu with a rock and landed out of the way. She was weakened ny that attack, but couldn't give up just yet.

She started peforming hansigns and said, "Water Style:Frozen Ice Trunade!" A giant ice strom started in the lake hurtling ice chunks of all sizes. The attack was devastating for Kakashi. He knew he had to end it now. He quickly appeared behind Kayume. She quickly whirled about but he was faster.

"More ice jutsu, huh? See if you like mine."

He grabbed both her hands with his left hand and started performing a one-handed jutsu.

_"No way! A one-handed jutsu!" _Kayume wondered.

"Water Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death!"

She looked around to see a thousand giant ice needles about two feet away pointed at her from all around.

"I think you better throw in the towel."

Kayume hated for it to end this way, but she knew she had no choice. "I concede."

Before she knew it, he was helping her over to where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood in shock. Kakashi grinned at his students.

"Now you know a little bit more about water jutsu," he said. He turned to Kayume.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Kayume could tell that he was very sincere, and she simply said, "I'm fine. Really." They sat and had some lunch and the group more formally introduced themselves.

"You were amazing, Kayume! How did a princess learn such jutsu?" Sakura asked.

Kayume answered, "Well, I was...trained...by a special friend of mine. Because of the level of his training, Tsunade has formally made me a jonin."

"Wow!" Naruto gasped.

Kayume noted that Kakashi didn't say anything, but had the tiniest hint of a smile under his mask.

She said goodbye after denying his offer to walk her home. He watched her walk away and thought, _"She's really amazing. Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less of someone of her status. She's a rare find."_

**

* * *

** I liked doing that chapter! Still wondering what Kayume's status is? Well you'll just have to keep reading. Please review also! Let me know if you think this chapter was too short. 

Next Chapter: **Naruto and Sasuke: Roommates?**


	12. Naruto and Sasuke: Roommates?

**Chapter 12: Naruto and Sasuke: Roommates?**

"Huh? Waah?"

A loud knock on Naruto's door caused him to tumble off his bed in a daze. He walked half-asleep to the door and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Naruto. I trust you had a good sleep?" asked Kayume.

"Uhh...yeah. But, why are you here?"

"I decided to be your housekeeper, of sorts. I'm going to make you meals and help you clean around the apartment."

"Wow...really? Gee, thanks!"

"No problem."

Kayume strolled in and went right to the kitchen. Naruto sat at the table and stared at Kayume. Why would she do this for him? Did she feel bad for him or something? He didn't want sympathy, or did he?

Kayume set down a bowl of freshly cooked ramen, two small cooked fish, a heap of assorted vegetables, and one egg. Naruto stared in amazement at the heap of food in front of him. At first he tried to remember his manners, but he quickly forgot that and began to stuff it all down. She sat down and smiled at him pleasantly. She decided that this was as good a time as any.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"I decided to rent you a larger apartment. It will come with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom."

"Are you serious! Wow, thanks so much!"

"There's only one condition. You'll have to share it."

"Uhh...okay. With who?"

Kayume hesitated. "Sasuke."

"WHAAAAT?"

* * *

Naruto sulked all the way to the training ground. Kayume didn't think he'd react _that_ strongly. They reached the training grounds and found Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi already there. Today Kakashi taught his students about chakra control and had them running on water. Kakashi strolled over to Kayume. He looked at her sandy blond hair and beautiful green eyes. She was certainly beautiful.

"No demonstrations today, lady?" he said with a wink. She smiled slightly and shook her head. She gazed intently at Naruto and Sasuke. Those two were so competitive, but she really felt a sort of bond between them, a bond of great friendship. Kakashi followed her gaze.

"There something else, eh? They'd never admit it, but they push each other to do their best and would really be lost without each other."

Kayume looked up at him. The brown eyes in his handsome face looked gently down on her. Wait, did she just think he was handsome? She shook the thought away and looked back at him.

"That's where my plan comes in," she said. He raised his eyebrow.

* * *

The five sat eating there lunch peacefully. Kayume got Naruto's attention and motioned with her eyes towards Sasuke. Naruto sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"Uh...Sasuke?"

"Huh? What?"

"Kayume got me a new apartment in my building. But she says I have to have you as my roommate."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "SAY WHAT!"

Kayume came to Naruto's rescue. "Sasuke, please. You've lived alone for so long. Please, come and stay with Naruto. I'll be your housekeeper. Sasuke head drooped.

_"Oh man! Rooming with that fool!"_

* * *

Sasuke finally consented. Kayume had asked Naruto to go home with him and help him get his stuff. They arrived at the old Uchiha mansion. It was so dark and dismal inside that it made Naruto cringe. Sasuke walked upstairs without saying a word to Naruto. Naruto walked around the abysmal house, its emptiness causing a strange feeling of horror. Sasuke came down soon with two bags.

He walked towards the basement and said, "I just need five more minutes." Naruto nodded, but Sasuke had already gone down the stairs. Naruto paced around anxiously when he heard an awful scream. He rushed into the basement and saw Sasuke on the ground clutching at his head as if in pain. He was trembling all over, and Naruto was actually very frightened for him. He stopped to look at what seemed like graves before he grabbed Sasuke and his bags and ran from that house, leaving the dark of nightmares behind them.

Kayume used a healing jutsu on Sasuke to sooth his mind. Naruto sat a little shocked on his new sofa. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and sat up with some difficulty.

"Your okay now, Sasuke," Kayume said, "Naruto rescued you." Sasuke looked to where Naruto stared at him with unusual concern.

"I'm fine," Sasuke managed to say. Kayume could see the hurt in his eyes and she hoped she would be able to mend his pain. She led him to the bedroom. He was surprised to see his things unpacked, courtesy of Naruto. Kayume tucked him in and smiled gently at him. She said goodnight and went to her own apartment.

"Hey, Sasuke. Maybe this won't be so bad."

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto, who had just dived into bed. Sasuke managed a weak smile. _"No, maybe it won't be so bad after all."_

**

* * *

** Hope you liked! R&R please! Next chapter will be my funniest yet! 

Next chapter: **The Slumber Party: Sakura Dreams and Ino Schemes**


	13. The Slumber Party

**Chapter 13: The Slumber Party: Sakura Dreams and Ino Schemes**

* * *

**Nightshroud**: BTW, Shino will not be in my story. Why? I hate him! He's a freak! He looks like a freak, acts like a freak, has a colony of bugs living inside him (eeww, yikes!), and he beat Zaku! Noooo! So for the purpose of this story, Shino is dead. Or, I don't know. use your imagination.

* * *

****

Sakura yawned and rolled out of bed. There was no ninja training today and her parents were away, so she was free to do whatever she liked. She ran over to the phone and began calling people. Her parents said she could have friends over so she wasn't alone, and she was going to take full advantage of that.

* * *

Naruto leaped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. He had glanced over at Sasuke only to find an empty bed. To his relief, Sasuke was at the kitchen table having some ramen. He held up a note from Kayume.

_Naruto and Sasuke,_

_I have to be at the Hokage's. There's a big meeting._

_Sorry I can't be there with you. Have a good day!_

_With love,_

_Kayume_

Naruto sat down and had a bowl of ramen. Sasuke just stared at his bowl the whole time. Naruto figured that he was still shaken from last night.

A sudden knock at the door startled Naruto from his thought pattern. Sasuke got up and strolled over to the door. Upon opening it, they discovered Shikamaru and Kiba. "Woah! I didn't really believe the rumors," said a wide-eyed Shikamaru. Sasuke rolled his eyes and replied harshly, "What do you guys want?"

"Woah, woah! Easy there! We just wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out at Ramen Ichiraiku later." said Kiba.

"Guys only, since all the girls are going to Sakura's slumber party." said Shikamaru.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Slumber party?"

* * *

It was about sunset when Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Ichiraiku's. They saw Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and his dog Akamaru at a table. They looked pretty bored. Naruto and Sasuke joined them. They talked about different things but the conversation inevitably turned to Sakura's sleep-over.

"So what do you think about Sakura's slumber party?" Shikamaru asked casually.

"I'll bet they have lots of snacks!" said Choji hungrily.

"Come on, Choji! You just ate!" replied Shikamaru.

"I'll bet they're talking about me!" said Naruto proudly.

The other just stared at him disgustedly, and Sasuke gave a sigh.

"I say we go check it out," said Kiba.

The other four glanced at each other.

* * *

Sakura opened the door for her guests. Ino, TenTen, and Hinata came in. They decided to stay in Sakura's spacious living room. They talked for some time while painting each others nails. (I don't know, what do girls do at sleep-overs?) The conversation was mostly about the guys.

"Okay, I'll name a guy, and we'll rate him from one to ten," Ino said.

The others girls nodded. "Hmmmm...let's see...how about Kiba?"

"He smells bad all the time," said Sakura.

"No wonder, he carries a dog around on his head all the time," said TenTen.

"H-he's really very n-nice," said Hinata shyly.

"Maybe..." said Ino, "Well, I'll give him a three for sport." Sakura and TenTen nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys had snuck up to Sakura's house and were listening outside the window.

"A three! They didn't even mention how handsome I am!" Kiba protested. The others only shook their heads.

* * *

"All right, how about Neji?" Ino asked.

"He's kinda creepy with those cold eyes of his," said Sakura.

"I dunno, I think he's kinda cute," said TenTen. Ino and Sakura glanced at each other.

"You know him better than us. Tell us about him," said Sakura to Hinata.

"H-he's really very l-lonely. He's s-seems so angry b-because he's a Branch Member," said Hinata while fiddling her fingers.

"Four."

* * *

"TenTen thinks Neji's cute. Interesting," said Shikamaru. Naruto laughed stupidly and Sasuke just stared at him with a vacant look. Kiba was still pouting and Akamaru was trying to comfort him.

* * *

"Uhh...Shikamaru and Choji?" Ino asked

"Shikamaru's so lazy and Choji's only hobby is stuffing his face," replied Sakura sourly.

"Hey, that may be so, but their still my teammates and best friends, so watch it," said Ino.

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji were ticked off at the way the girls talked of them (thought they knew they were right), but were pleased with Ino for standing up for them.

* * *

"Should we even get started on Naruto?" Ino laughed. The other girls moaned, except for Hinata, as Sakura noted. The girls were able to stay on the subject of Naruto for quite a while.

* * *

Naruto growled and joined Kiba in pouting. "We should bust in their and mess things up," said Naruto fiercly.

"NOOOOOOOOO! STOP!" came a loud cry. The five guys turned to see Lee racing at them at an alarming speed with Neji strolling along behind. When he came to them, he began to shout, completely unaware of their frantic gestures.

"YOU CANNOT VIOLATE THE SANCTITY OF A GIRL'S SLEEP-OVER! IT IS THEIR PRIVATE TIME TO RELEASE THEIR EMOTIONS IN THE PRIVACY OF THEIR TRUSTED FRIENDS!"

Neji rolled his eyes and the others nearly passed out from fright. Just then they heard a sound at the window.

"What are you guys doing out here!" asked a furious Sakura.

"OH MOST BEAUTIFUL AND GRACIOUS SAKURA, I TRIED TO TELL THEM TO RESPECT YOUR PRIVACY, BUT THEY WOULD NOT LISTEN!" said Lee.

"Tattle-tail," muttered Shikamaru.

Just then, Choji (who had been cowering in the back) caught sight of jumbo bowls of potato chips, pretzels, and ice cream.

"Oh boy! FOOD!" he shouted. The others eyes grew wide.

"Oh Choji, no!" Shikamaru groaned. Choji leaped forward shoving all the guys through the window and into the living room, knocking all the girls down. When they all managed to get up, Choji was bent over the snacks, stuffing his face. Ino glared daggers at him, but he hardly noticed. "OOOOOHHH! YOU STUPID PIG!" Inner Sakura shouted. Outwardly, she merely motioned to the door and said, "Out!" The boys all grumbled when they looked out the window and saw to glows that looked like eyes... Kiba ran and shut the window. "We're not going back out there!" he protested while drawing the curtains. Sakura thought and suddenly turned to the girls. The four quickly talked and then turned to the boys. "Okay," said Sakura, "We'll let you stay, but you have to do whatever we want. The seven guys looked helplessly and reluctantly accepted. The three girls (excluding Hinata) all smiled deviously. Yes, this would be _lots_ of fun...

* * *

Kayume and Kakashi, along with several other jonin sat in Tsunade's office. She had been telling them of Konoha's status in economics and warfare, which bored Kayume. But she unexpectedly changed the conversation. "The main reason I have called you here is to tell you that we received word that a medic ninja from the Hidden Mist Village has escaped and is being pursued by the Black Ops. This medic ninja might even be headed here."

* * *

While everyone was getting settled, Sakura was talking to Ino about Sasuke.

"He's so handsome and cool," said Sakura dreamily.

"Then why don't you try to win him over?"

"Ino, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm totally over Sasuke. I just had a childish crush on him."

"So did I, but now I really feel like I love him. But he doesn't even notice me."

Ino looked thoughtful and then said, "Leave that to me."

They all sat in a circle, with Ino on Sakura's right, Shikamaru next to her, Choji next to him, Hinata next to him, Kiba next to her, Lee next to him, TenTen next to him, Neji next to her, Naruto next to him, and Sasuke on Sakura's left.

"We're playing Spin the Bottle!" Ino announced deviously. Almost everyone gulped nervously. "Sakura, your up first," Ino finished.

Sakura spun the bottle. it spinned quickly around and around. It started to slow down. It passed Neji, Lee (o thank goodness!), Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru. It slowed even more. It slowly turned to Sasuke (Inner Sakura: Cha! True love finds a way!) and then rested on..

"Naruto! Noooo!" Sakura whined. Naruto gasped and instantly got a stupid grin on his face.

"Come on, Sakura! You know you want to!" Naruto said.

"Wait!" Sakura pleaded. "Let me see who the other girls get first!" Naruto sulkily agreed. The other three girls spun, their results just as bad.

"Kiba!" shouted Ino.

"Choji!" shouted TenTen

"Oh, Lee. Not Naruto," whispered Hinata.

The four girls quickly huddled, and before the guys could say anything, they responded with a unanimous "New game!"

"Oh man! Come on!" Naruto howled.

The next game decided on was Truth or Dare. Sakura asked first. "Hmmmm...Neji, truth or dare?"

Neji frowned at the uselessness of these games, but only responded with, "Truth."

Sakura didn't even need time to think. "Do you think TenTen is cute?" she asked. All eyes turned to Neji.

"Emotions are for the weak," he replied cooly.

"Answer the stupid question!" Ino yelled. There was a unusual silence, and then...

"Yes,"

Naruto and Kiba howled. Ino and Sakura giggled while TenTen blushed madly. Neji looked indifferent.

"I guess that makes it my turn," Neji said. He looked around till his eyes rested on Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"It's all too troublesome, but I'll say dare."

Neji smirked and said, "Kiss Ino." Shikamaru looked at everyone's shocked expressions. He shrugged and turned to Ino, giving her a lazy kiss on the cheek. Everyone grinned in delight, though they were expecting it on the lips. Shikamaru turned and said, "Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to hide Akamaru in one of the folds of Choji's stomach. Kiba gasped and Choji shot Shikamaru a disapproving glance. By the time the dare was finished, poor Akamaru could barely breath.

"Neji, truth or dare?" asked Kiba. Neji looked ticked for being asked twice.

"Truth."

"Did you ever use your Byakugan to spy on girls?"

"Kiba!" the girls shouted.

"No, that would be dishonorable," answered Neji truthfully.

"I would," Kiba mumbled.

"Sasuke, truth or dare," Neji said.

"Truth."

"Would you ever go out with Sakura?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and frowned. "No, I don't need anyone." Sakura looked hurt and everyone felt a little awkward.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pull out TenTen's hair." No one had seen TenTen with her hair down, and they all gasped. Naruto pulled her hair out and jumped back, still getting the full force of her punch. _"She looks pretty with her hair down," _Neji thought for no particular reason.

"Ino, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you still like Sasuke?"

"No, I'm over that," she replied. Most of the people, especially the guys, were impressed that she wasn't so childish anymore.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Ugh, fine dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sakura, on the lips!"

Sasuke grunted in her direction and then turned to Sakura. He gently but firmly raised her chin and softly kissed her. Everyone was too in shock to even react. The Lee's eyes glowed with fire. "NOOOO! MY SWEET SAKURA!" he cried. He leaped at them, but they parted just then, causing him to fly by them and smack his head hard on the wall.

The game went on for a while, but they eventually got bored. Choji tried to warm up some pizza on a light bulb, causing it to melt and smoke, setting off the fire alarm. Fortunately, Shikamaru was able to figure out how to turn it off. After that fiasco, Sakura popped in a movie for them to watch. It was a stupid scary movie about a glowing-eyed sludge monster. "I'll bet that's what that was outside earlier," said Choji. Ino and Shikamaru glanced at him stupidly. "Don't be ridiculous, Choji!" scolded Ino. Just then, they heard a sound at the window. Naruto parted the curtains. His eyes widened with surprise and he leaped back with a yell. "Aaah! The glowing-eyed monster!" They all turned to see a pair of glowing green eyes. They all screamed until it meowed. Yes, _meowed_. "Oh, it's only a cat, you moron!" Sakura bellowed, though she was very relieved.

The scare was enough to tire everyone out, and everyone soon fell asleep. Before then, Sakura turned to Ino.

"Thanks, Ino."

"Oh, sure."

"But, it's not the same if he's forced into it."

"Yeah, that's true. But, hey. One step at a time."

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight, Ino."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** My longest chapter ever! Wooh! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Purely comic relief and light-heartedness. It can't all be serious!

Next chapter: The Healer from Across the Waves


	14. The Healer from Across the Waves

**Chapter 14: The Healer from Across the Waves**

Sakura awoke to find a bunch of people sleeping in her living room. Then she remembered the events of the night before. That was one heck of a sleep-over. Everyone woke up and Sakura forced them to help her clean up, which was not a pretty task considering the disaster they had caused. The boys left quickly after strongly resisting the girl's urges to give them morning facials. Sakura looked at the clock. It was almost noon. She had agreed to meet Kayume for lunch and shopping. She thanked the girls for coming and quickly ran down the streetto Kayume's.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were mildly scolded by Kayume for wandering around at night. She probably wouldn't have noticed if Naruto hadn't shouted, "Hey, were back!" after they went through the trouble of sneaking in. Kayume left after making breakfast, explaining that she had to meet Sakura. With nothing else to do, the boys decided to stroll around town themselves.

* * *

Kayume and Sakura sat at an outdoor cafe for lunch. Kayume was wearing the new outfit she had bought. (Don't ask me what she was wearing before...) It was just like Sakura's (slightly longer), but sea green to match her eyes. She wore black shorts underneath (since the slits on the sides were...revealing) and she had a black rose and ivy pattern etched onto the right side of it and on the sleeve. (This will be her outfit for the rest of the story, unless otherwise noted.) She had just ordered green tea and fish while Sakura ordered juice and some rice with meat. They were chatting when they noticed a man sitting by himself over in the corner. "Oh, hi Iruka-sensei!" Sakura called. Iruka waved to them and looked back down.

"Why is he by himself?" asked Kayume.

"His parents died a while ago and he has no other family."

"That's so sad. We should invite him to sit with us."

Kayume and Sakura went over and coaxed him into sitting with them. After talking for a little, Kayume could already see what a kind and gentle person Iruka was. It was a shame that circumstances had been so unkind to him.

After lunch, Kayume, Sakura, and Iruka walked through town while engaged in conversation. They had just passed the Hokage's Cliffside when they saw a young woman looking around as if lost. She had silky light brown hair in a ponytail and wore a white shirt with blue designs and a matching blue skirt.

"Can we help you?" asked Kayume.

"Uh, yes. You see, I'm knew to this town and a little lost. My name is Kitana," the girl replied. Sakura looked over and noticed how flushed Iruka's face was. Kitana seemed to notice and gave a small smile.

"Do you want us to take you to the Hokage?" asked Kayume.

"Oh, no no. That's fine," said Kitana hastily.

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked a concerned Iruka.

"Well, no. Not really."

"You can stay with me if you like," said Kayume.

"Oh, thank you so much."

The group of four made their way down the streets of Konoha. It was around six that they got to Kayume's. Sakura had noticed that Iruka had stayed with them even though they had passed his house. Sakura walked back to her house, leaving one dazed Iruka staring at the sky.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke arrived home an hour later. Sasuke was seething and Naruto was completely oblivious.

"Naruto, why the heck did you have to yell in the middle of the store! You got my membership terminated!"

"What? That jerk at the counter said I was retarded."

"You _are_ retarded. Anyone knows that to get membership discounts you have to _be_ a member!

"Ugh! So what? Do you always have to be a jerk?"

"Prize idiot!"

"Dumba-oww!" Naruto clutched at his head since Sasuke had just given him a dummy slap.

"Aaaah! Sasukeeeee!"

Kayume got Kitana settled in and made them some tea. Kitana was reluctant to answer any questions, and mainly did so out of politeness. She did seem like a very friendly girl otherwise, but something did seem strange. _"Could it be that this is the one?"_

* * *

**Nightshroud**: That's really not so much of a cliff-hanger if you think about it. If you're having trouble (for all you Narutos out there), just read the title. Anyways, R&R!

Next chapter: **Tsunade's Fear: The Black Ops Move In**


	15. Tsunade's Fear: The Black Ops Move In

**Chapter 15: Tsunade's Fear: The Black Ops Move In**

The next morning Kayume took Kitana to the training grounds to introduce her (plus Kayume wanted everyone to notice her new outfit...). Sakura could be seen walking from her house, and Naruto and Sasuke were with Kayume. When they all arrived, Kakashi was there reading Icha Icha Paradise. Everyone was speechless. Kakashi was early!

"Kakashi-sensei! Your early!" said Sakura in a daze.

"Huh? Oh yes."

"You didn't have a black cat cross your path?" asked Kayume wryly.

"No."

"Didn't have to help a poor old man cross the street?"

"No."

"Didn't have to stop to talk to a pretty lady?"

"Oh, but I am."

Kayume blushed quite visibly and everyone stood in shock. Naruto interrupted the moment by asking, "Who's that?"

"My name is Kitana."

"Where are you from?" asked Kakashi.

"The Village Hidden in the Mist."

The three chunin couldn't figure out why the two jonin's faces had changed so suddenly. _"So she __**is **__the medic ninja Tsunade told us of,"_ Kayume thought. Kitana didn't know that they knew (although she sort of suspected), so she hadn't thought much of it.

Kakashi had his students running up trees again to keep them busy while he sneaked away to tell Tsunade. When he arrived at Tsunade's, he found her almost buried in paperwork. She was mumbling to Shizune about requests for protection from villages by the Village Hidden in the Mist due to the shinobi searching for the missing medic ninja. Kakashi wasn't sure this was the best time, but he didn't have much choice. "Lady Hokage, there's something I need to tell you..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the three chunin had enough of climbing trees and decided to play hookey. Kayume had gone to find Kakashi and Kitana had agreed to meet Iruka for lunch. Sakura told them about how Iruka had acted around Kitana, and the three (even though Sasuke had protested that they mind their own business) decided to spy on Iruka and Kitana.

Iruka and Kitana were having lunch at the cafe that Kayume, Sakura, and he had been to the day before. The were chatting and both looked rather shy. Naruto snatched the binoculars away from Sakura.

"Hey I wanna see!" He protested.

"Naruto! Give those back before I throw you off the roof!" Sakura shouted in his ear. Naruto handed over the binoculars and pouted. He looked down and saw Iruka holding Kitana's hands.

"Hey! Way to go, Iruka-sensei!" He shouted from the roof. Sasuke and Sakura looked like they were going to kill him.

All the people eating looked up and saw three kids sitting on the roof. The manager rushed out and shouted, "Hey! What are you brats doing on my roof!" The three looked at each other and dashed away from the cafe. Poor Iruka slumped _very_ low in his chair.

* * *

Kayume met up with Kakashi outside the Tsunade's building. His face looked very grave. "Kayume, the Mist is sending their ANBU Black Ops..."

Naruto sat nursing the huge lump on his head that Sakura had given him. They sat back at the training grounds panting from outrunning the manager. Suddenly Sasuke tensed up. Sakura noticed this immediately.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" she asked. Her eyes followed his gaze until she saw seven black figures immerge from the woods.

* * *

Kakashi and Kayume raced back to the training grounds to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kayume prayed that the Black Ops hadn't come from that direction.

* * *

Iruka and Kitana finished the rest of their ruined lunch. Iruka offered to take her anywhere else she wanted to go, but she politely denied. He walked her back to Kayume's. They decided to cut through the training grounds.

* * *

Kakashi and Kayume rushed into the training grounds to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura fighting the Black Ops. They were jumping in and out for light attacks to buy time. They were relieved when they saw Kakashi and Kayume run up to help them. Kayume and Team 7 battled bravely, but they were outnumbered and the Black Ops were highly skilled. Naruto got knocked unconscious, Sasuke was trapped in a Water Prison Jutsu, and Sakura was grabbed and held and knifepoint. Kakashi had revealed his Sharingan, but he couldn't fight with his students in danger. What to do? He then noticed that their attention wasn't on him. He turned his head and his eyes widened. Kitana and Iruka had just walked into the clearing. The Black Ops immediately demanded that they had her over, or they would kill Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Why do you want her so much?" asked Kakashi.

"It's because of my bloodline trait. I can bend water without using handsigns, though I still need them to perform specific jutsu. I can also use water to heal. They want to take me back and have their doctors run tests on me to find out how I have these abilities."

"We'll I won't let them come near you," Iruka said resolutely.

"Hand her over now or things will start to get ugly." said the Black Ops leader, whos name was Kano.

The next few seconds were a blur. Naruto and a bunch of shadow clones jumped the Black Ops from behind. This released Sasuke, who immediately attacked with his Phoenix Flower Jutsu, blasting the enemy. Sakura was able to get away, and the three chunin stood panting by Kakashi and Kayume. The Black Ops would not accept defeat, and sent their strongest wave of attack yet.

Black Op 1 attacked Naruto with three water clones, which Naruto matched.

Black Op 2 attacked Sakura with plain old taijutsu, swinging his sword about. Sakura used genjutsu to trick the Black Op into swinging at the air while she attacked from behind with her Rose Petal Barrage Jutsu, slicing him up pretty badly with razor sharp rose petals.

Black Op 3 attacked Sasuke with a Backlash Wave Jutsu. Sasuke dodged and counterattacked with a Dragon Flame Jutsu, which killed the man from the intense heat.

Black Op 4 attacked Kayume with a Water Dragon Summon Jutsu. The dragon swiped at Kayume, knocking her to the ground. She was badly bruised, but got up and used her Glacial Ice Crystal Jutsu, trapping him in a block of ice which she presently smashed to bits her Descending Thunder Jutsu.

Black Op 5 attacked Kitana, who bended the water on the ground into a katana and attacked him. With the other hand she kept bending the water up and splashing him in the face to distract him.

Black Op 6 attacked Kakashi with a Giant Vortex Jutsu. Kakashi used a substitution jutsu to get behind the man and performed the Thousand Needles of Death, impaling the man. Three dead and one down.

Black Op 7 attacked Iruka with a water whip jutsu. He lashed out at Iruka's leg, knocking him right off his feet. Iruka said, "Air Style: Blasting Winds Jutsu!" It was strong enough to blast the man to the ground. Iruka pulled out his kunai and lept at the man. The man pulled out his own kunai and the two wrestled along the ground.

Meanwhile Naruto had knocked out his opponent while distracted by his shadow clones. Kitana was still fighting her opponent and Iruka had managed to disarm his opponent and had him pinned. Seeing the rest of his squad beat, Kano (who was fighting Kitana) determined to end his fight quickly. He blocked Kitana's attack, grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Then he viciously backhanded her. While she lay on the ground in pain, he took out a kunai and tried to stab her. Iruka stepped in front and got stabbed in the stomach. Kitana watched in horror as he sank to the ground, his hands clasped over his wound. Kano grabbed Iruka and forced him up. Kakashi and the others had made it over to Kitana and were guarding her. With his blade to Iruka's throat, he demanded, "Give Kitana over or he dies." Kakashi stepped forward.

"I challenge you to fight. If I win, you hand over Iruka and leave Kitana alone. If I lose, we hand Kitana over without a fight."

Kano smiled wickedly and said, "I accept your challenge. We duel now!"

The spectators moved to the sides while Kakashi and Kano made ready for their face-off. Kano attacked Kakashi without warning. He swung his sword in a large arc, trying to slice at Kakashi. Kakashi lept nimbly into the air and almost in a blur shot at Kano and kicked him square in the face. Kano struggled to get up. Seeing that Kakashi was exceptionally quick, he would have to hinder him. He used a Hidden Mist Jutsu to send up a fog. Kakashi had been faced with this situation before (the battle with Zabuza), so he was fully aware of the disadvantage he had. This time though, he took a different approach. He knelt down and stuck his kunai into the ground (to amplify sound vibrations). He could hear Kano's footsteps and attacked with the Leaf Whirlwind technique he had copied from Gai. Kano wasn't expecting it and was caught off guard. The kick sent him hurtling into the air. Kakashi shot up after him and used Falling Sparrow Kick to sent Kano hurtling to the ground. When Kakashi landed, he didn't sense Kano nearby.

_"How underhanded,"_ he thought. He had already anticipated Kano's move. Kano had sneaked up to Kitana and had quickly seized her and covered her mouth. No one had seen due to the thickness of the mist.

He turned to leave with his captured prey when he heard, "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" Before he even realized it, he was covered up to his neck in dirt. Kakashi stood over him, his face in a fearsome glare.

"Scum!" Kakashi shouted. He kicked Kano in the face with such force that he sent him shooting out of the earth. Kakashi quickly appeared behind him and elbowed him into the ground.

"No, your less than scum!" Kakashi hissed. Kano helplessly struggled to move, but Kakashi had one more jutsu to use. He started using handsigns and said, "Secret Art: Nine Points Paralysis Jutsu!" With his two fingers together, he struck Kano nine times. Kano found himself unable to move a muscle. "You're finished," said Kakashi. "You won't be able to move for a week." He turned to the three other surviving Black Ops and commanded them to take him and never come back. Kakashi turned to the others. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were exhausted, Kayume had spent almost all her chakra, Kitana had fainted, and Iruka was unconscious. Kakashi turned and saw Tsunade and the ANBU arrive. She gave him a nod and the rest were helped off the field. That dark situation was resolved, but Kakashi felt that the bad times had just begun.

**

* * *

**: Another chapter done. What a traumatizing experience! Oh and don't worry, Iruka's not dead, F.Y.I. Next chapter will be lighthearted. It'll warm you right up. 

Next chapter: **Valentine's Day: Gai's Passion and Kakashi's Glow**


	16. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 16: Valentine's Day: Gai's Passion and Kakashi's Glow**

* * *

Song: **Everytime We Touch** by Cascada

* * *

Naruto sat contemplating his ramen. He looked up to see Kayume busily tidying up the kitchen. "Hey Kayume, do you know what today is?" Kayume stopped what she was doing and looked strangely at Naruto.

"Of course she knows, moron. Everyone knows today is Valentine's Day," Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him.

"Why do you ask, Naruto?" asked Kayume.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you had anyone in mind. You know, like.." Naruto began to say. Kayume nervously knocked over a pan. Sasuke and Naruto grinned. Kayume looked at them.

"What?"

* * *

Kayume decided to take a stroll. She was walking in the market when she heard, "OH LADY OF ETERNAL BEAUTY, PLEASE WAIT SO THAT I MAY ACCOMPANY YOU TO WHATEVER END YOU DESIRE!" She turned and saw Gai running up the street to her. She had met him and the other village jonin during the meeting they had a week ago. He did his nice guy pose, expecting her to melt. She just stared.

"Uh, yes? What is it, Gai?"

"OH, KAYUME! YOUR BEAUTY HAS ENSNARED ME! I FINDTHE SUN DARK IN MY EYES IF I CANNOT BE WITH YOU! WILL YOU BE-" Gai stared at his hand as if something would just appear in it. He blushed nervously and ran away. "I WILL BE BACK, O FAIREST FLOWER!" Kayume twitched and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto left the apartment and walked around town. Sasuke was deep in thought.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"What?"

"Are you going to ask Sakura to be your Valentine?" Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Why would you say that?"

"You kissed her."

"It was just a stupid dare."

"If you say so. But I think it would be nice."

"I thought _you_ liked Sakura. Why would you want me to be her Valentine?"

"Because it would make her happy." Sasuke was stunned. He had never heard Naruto talk so unselfishly.

_"Me? I would make her happy?"_

* * *

Kayume continued to walk around, keeping a sharp eye out for Gai. She stopped in front of the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino was outside arranging flowers. Kayume introduced herself and found out that Ino was friends with Sakura. They chatted for some time while Kayume looked at the different flowers. Kayume was suddenly startled by a "Hey" from behind her. She turned and saw Kakashi smiling at her. His smile seemed to warm her up. She suddenly heard the sound she was fearing all day.

"KAYUME! I HAVE RETURNED!" Kayume saw Gai sppeding up the street towards her, knocking over everything in her path. Kayume turned quickly and shoved a boquet of flowers into Kakashi's hands.

"Quick! Give me those flowers!"

Kakashi feigned innocence. "But why?"

Gai was getting very close. "Make me your Valentine!" she whispered in a panick.

Kakashi smiled wryly. "All right. Be me Valentine, Kayume."

She snatched the flowers. "Of course!"

Gai had just arrived. "KAYUME! FOR THE LOVE IN MY HEART, BE MY VALENTINE!" Kayume turned and he saw her holding the flowers and Kakashi with his arm around her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gai. Kakashi has already asked me," Kayume said with relief. Gai's mouth dropped.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, how did you capture the fair Kayume's heart before me!" Both turned and saw Kakashi reading his book. He looked up suddenly.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Gai did an anime falldown. They heard him mumbling on the floor, "Why do you have to be so cool?!"

* * *

Ino and Sakura were sitting in the park. Sakura was an emotional wreck because Sasuke hadn't asked her to be his Valentine.

"Come on, Sakura, cheer up."

"Why? All I want is for Sasuke to like me."

**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

"You're being a baby! Stop crying and do something about it! If you really want Sasuke, go get him!"

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**

"You think so?"

"Yep. I think a change in your love life is around the corner."

**Can't ya feel my heart beat fast?**

And literally from around the corner walked Sasuke. Both girls gaped and the coincicence of it all. Sasuke walked over to them. Ino smiled to herself and said, "I gotta go do stuff now. See you two later!" She winked back at a totally entranced Sakura. "Can I sit down?" she heard Sasuke say. She nodded and he sat next to her staring at his hads unfolding and folding on his lap.

**I want this to last.**

"Sakura, I want you to know that I can never be with you as long as I'm an avenger."

Sakura looked at him sadly and hung her head. "Which is why, I'm giving that up." he finished. Sakura looked up confused to see him searching her face.

**I need you by my side.**

"Do you mean that, Sasuke?"

**Cause evertime we touch, I feel the static.**

"Yeah, I do. Kayume told me, 'Avengers are always living in the past and can therefore never see the future.' I don't want that to happen to me." (thanks Jessica! I so borrowed that from you!) Sakura heart sang like a hundred nightengales. Sasuke reached under the bench and pulled cherry blossoms, the flower for which Sakura was named.

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

"Sakura, will you be my Valentine?"

**Can't you feel my heart beat so?**

"Of course. Thank you, Sasuke."

**I can't let you go.**

"I should thank you, Sakura." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek and then left. Sakura sat in lala land, her heart treasuring that moment forever.

**I want you in my life.**

* * *

Ino sat with Shikamaru, who was intent on staring at the clouds.

"Did you just see Sasuke and Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Yeah. What a drag, going through so much just to tell someone you love them."

Ino glared at him, while he just stared at the sky. "You know, Shikamaru, you could care just once a year. It _is_ Valentine's Day."

"Yeah...well, I got you something." He handed her some flowers and chocolates.

"I'm allergic to almonds!" Ino protested.

"Oh," Just then Choji ran up, snatched them, and gobbled them up. He said, "Hi" and then went on his way.

"Okaaay. And for the flowers."

"Oh, Shikamaru! These are so beautiful! Hey, wait! This tag says their from my family's store! You bought me flowers from our own store!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Your store is right by my house. it would have been too troublesome to go anywhere else."

"Ugh! Shikamaru!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee, Neji, and Tenten were out sparring. They had just finished and sat down.

"If you two will please excuse me, I need to go find Sakura, so that I can make her my Valentine!" Lee shouted joyously.

"I just heard that Sasuke already asked Sakura, and she said yes." Neji replied with a smirk. Lee's face dropped and he ran into the forest screaming, "SAKURA! I HAVE LOST YOU FOREVER! GAI-SENSEI, IS THIS WHAT ANGST IS!"

Neji and Tenten couldn't help but laught at their mortified friend. When things quieted down, Neji turned to Tenten.

"Tenten, I would just like to tell you that I appreciate all the time we've spent together and I hold our relationship very highly. I would like to give you these as a token of my affection." Here he handed her some carnations.

"Oh, Neji! Your so sweet! Of course I'll be your Valentine!"

"But-but how did you know I'd ask?"

"We women have are ways," she answered with a grin. He smiled inspite of himself and helped her off the ground.

"See you later, Tenten." She felt the slightest tingle on her cheek before Neji walked away.

"Did he just kiss me?" she wondered softly.

* * *

Kayume was at her apartment that evening. Kitana had been given her own house by Tsunade, so she didn't have to worry about her. She was just about to take a shower when she heard a knock. She answered the door to see Kakashi grinning.

"Hey there."

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"I just thought that if we were going to be fake Valentines that I should take you for a fake dinner."

"Oh, Kakashi!" she said with make-believe annoyance.

**Cause evertime we touch, I get this feeling.**

He let her get changed and the two went to a cafe by a lake. They sat outside next to the lake, the water reflecting the light in beautiful patterns. Kayume had butterflies in her stomach, though she hardly knew why. She knew, though, that this was the most beautiful evening she had ever had. Kakashi gazed at her, her beauty making his heart flutter.

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**

"Are you having a good and purely fake time?" he asked.

**Can't ya feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. I need you by my side.**

"Oh, stop, Kakashi. I-I don't think it's fake. And I'm having a wonderful time."

**And everytime we touch, I feel the static.**

"Good, then maybe I can do this right." He pulled out a boquet of white roses and handed them to her.

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

"Will you be my Valentine?" he asked sincerely.

Kayume felt so strange, a feeling she had never felt before. "Yes, Kakashi. I'd love to be your Valentine."

**Can't you feel my heart beat so?**

The rest of the meal was wonderful. It was for the most part silent, but a nice silence. They left the restaurant (but not before saying goodbye to a very flushed and embarrassed Iruka and Kitana). Kakashi walked Kayume home to her apartment. She reached her door and turned to face Kakashi.

**I can't let you go.**

"Thank you for the beautiful evening, Kakashi."

"Thank you for spending it with me, Kayume."

Kakashi took her hand and kissed it softly. Kayume blushed and her heart did flips. He gave her a contented smile and said, "Goodnight, Kayume, Rarest Flower of Konoha." he gave her a wink and walked off humming to himself. She let herself in and collapsed on the sofa with a sigh. "Is it possible? Kakashi, do I?"

**I want you in my life.**

* * *

Somewhere in the forests, Gai and Lee sat back-to-back sobbing their hearts out.

"OH, SAKURA! MOST RADIANT BLOSSOM! I WILL ALWAYS DEVOTE MY LOVE TO YOU! SAKURAAAA!"

"KAYUME, SWEETEST FLOWER! THOUGH YOU SHATTER MY HEART, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU WITH THE WHITE-HOT INTENSITY OF A THOUSAND SUNS!"

Gai suddenly sat up and suddenly wondered, "Did Kakashi steal one of my lines tonight?"

**

* * *

**: How nice! I put so many hookups in this chapter. And I just had to put Lee and Gai at the end. Just imagine it! Please R&R! 

Next chapter: **Unlocking Potential: Kayume's Lesson**


	17. Kayume's Lesson: Unlocking Potential

**Chapter 17: Kayume's Lesson: Unlocking Potential**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Just want to say thanks to all of you out there who have read my story and especiall reviewed. Thanks so much! -

* * *

Sasuke awoke suddenly. He kept his eyelids shut, only because he could already guess what was happening. Naruto stood over Sasuke and was poking his cheek rather annoyingly. Sasuke finally flipped out.

"Naruto! What the heck is your problem?"

"Geez, Sasuke! You don't have to freak out!"

"Idiot! You were poking me in the cheek for like five freakin minutes!"

"I was just going to tell you that breakfast is ready!"

"Then tell me, baka, don't poke me!"

"Fine! Jerk!"

"Moron!"

"Snotnose!"

"Prize idiot!"

"Urgh! Sasukeee!"

Kayume had to rush in and intervene before something really bad happened. She forced the two into the kitchen and gave them a large breakfast. Naruto stuffed his face while Sasuke stared at him in disgust. Naruto looked up from his food to talk to Kayume.

"Kayume, why are you giving us so much food today?"

"You need your strength. Because today, I'm going to train you."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, then at her. "Huh?"

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kayume arrived at the training grounds shortly. Kakashi was already there (reading, of course...) and Sakura was walking from the opposite direction. Kakashi looked up and his one visible eye crinkled into an arch.

"Morning," he said with a smile and a wave.

Kayume smiled back and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at each other. Kakashi and Kayume strolled off talking after Kakashi told them they'd be back in a few minutes. As soon as they were out of site, Sakura turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Aren't they such a cute couple?" Sakura said with a sigh.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. He was still ticked off with Naruto.

"I think we should get them together," said Sakura.

"Yeah, I can play matchmaker, believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Why don't we just let Kakashi-sensei work out his own love life," replied Sasuke exasperatedly.

"Because, Kakashi-sensei is like a typical boy and will never get his feelings across. He needs our help!" said Sakura standing up.

"Who needs your help?" asked Kakashi suspiciously. Sakura turned white as she realized that Kakashi and Kayume had just walked up behind them.

"Oh, heh heh...yeah, never mind. It was nothing..." Sakura replied shakily.

Kakashi shrugged and motioned with his hand to Kayume. Kayume stepped forward and said, "I will be giving you my own lesson today. You will each be fighting me, one-on-one. Let's start with you, Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped forward and the two took their places on the field.

"No holding back!" said Kayume with a wink. Sasuke nodded and suddenly disappeared. From behind her, she heard a familiar sound. She pulled out her kunai and blocked the six shuriken that Sasuke had thrown. She spotted him in a tree.

He started performing handsigns and said, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He shot a dozen fireballs all around her. She skillfully dodged each one, and then realized the intention of that attack.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke shot a blast of flames at her. Kayume leaped over it, her skin only inches from the searing hot flames. When she landed, she dropped to the ground and knocked out Sasuke's legs from underneath him. She pinned him down.

"Had enough?" she asked. He kicked at her, but she nimbly jumped off in time to avoid his kick. Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan. Kayume decided to go offensive to give him a challenge.

She started performing handsigns and said, "Lightning Style: Descending Thunder Jutsu!" Lightning bolts crashed all around him in a circle. He got beat up pretty badly, but though that this would be the best time to use his ultimate technique. He started charging his hand with chakra. It became so strong it shone a radiant blue.

"Chidori!" He shot at Kayume, the intensity of his attack devastating everything in his path. Kayume close her eyes and lifted her hand. Sasuke rammed his hand in her direction but suddenly felt that he was being hurtled backward. Kayume stood over him and offered him a hand. He reluctantly accepted and was brought over to the others were Kayume healed him. After that, Kayume turned to Sakura.

"Okay, it's your turn, Sakura."

"All right, let's do!" (Inner Sakura: "Cha! Bring it on! I am going to knock 'em dead!")

"Sakura, you can do it," said Sasuke with a faint smile. She smiled back and then followed Kayume out to where they were going to fight.

_"She is amazing. I've never seen anyone who was able to deflect the Lightning Blade, even if it was only the Chidori form. I guess those guys are trained for everything,"_ Kakashi pondered.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei? Do you think Kayume is pretty?" asked Naruto.

"Uh, why do you ask, Naruto?"

"Oh, just wondering. I think you like her. Huh, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto, shut up," replied an irritated Sasuke.

Sakura had just begun her fight with Kayume. Kayume threw a couple shuriken, which Sakura easily dodged. Sakura leaped up and attacked with her Descending Rose Funnel Kick. Kayume leaped back in time to dodge the attack. The ground cracked open at the force, knocking Kayume down. Sakura threw three kunai at her, but she rolled aside in time.

Kayume leaped to her feet and started performing handsigns. Sakura didn't hear her say anything, but she felt something right away. The sky turned black and the woods all around seemed to be alive with screaming. She turned to see Naruto and Kakashi lying dead on the floor. A figure robed in black approached her, his long slender blade shimmering crimson from the fresh blood it was bathed in. Sasuke stepped in front of her out of no where. The figure stabbed him clean through with his sword. Sasuke collapsed to the ground, his final words a crushing, "I'm sorry. I couldn't save you." The forest all around seemed to spring into fire. The figure stepped closer to her.

"Fight it, Sakura!" she heard a voice say. Sakura collapsed to the ground in sobs. She just saw the most important people in her life lying dead before her.

"I made them beg for death after I had my way with them," said the figure savagely. Her glazed eyes looked up and the horrible leering figure. She stood up and faced him.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done, even if I die in the process!" Sakura screamed. She started performing handsigns and said, "Light Style: White Rose Divine Hurricane Jutsu!" The glowing white rose petals seemed to tear away everything around her. Kayume was blown back by the sheer power behind that attack. The next thing Sakura saw was Kayume, Kakashi, Naruto, and her beloved Sasuke looking over her. She smiled faintly before passing out.

**

* * *

**: Wow, intense chapter! A little graphic too. o0 Anyway, I'm sure you've figured out that Sakura's encounter wasn't real. Yeah, next chapter is all Naruto. Believe it! (just had to throw that in...) 

Next chapter: **Kayume's Lesson: Glimpse of the Kyubi**


	18. Kayume's Lesson: Glimpse of the Kyubi

**Chapter 18: Kayume's Lesson: A Glimpse of the Kyubi**

"Maybe my genjutsu was too powerful," said Kayume.

The whole team was watching Sakura. She had fainted after finally conquering Kayume's genjutsu. Sakura stirred slightly and slowly her eyes. She found herself lying on the grass with her head on Sasuke's chest. He brushed the hairs away from her face and smiled at her. The others looked at each other. Was Sasuke smiling? They'd only ever seen him smirk. This was quite a surprise.

"And last, but not least, we have Naruto," said Kayume. Naruto nodded and followed Kayume out.

* * *

"I'm very proud of you, Sakura."

Sakura looked up to see Kakashi beaming at her. "After all," he continued, "that was a very high level genjutsu you just countered." Sakura smiled and looked back to Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. _"Especially when I'm in your arms..."_

* * *

Kayume and Naruto took their positions. Naruto smiled and pointed a finger at Kayume.

"I won't lose. Believe it!"

She smiled at his confidence. "If you're so tough, back it up!"

* * *

Asuma and his team had just finished lunch. Shikamaru was staring at the clouds, Ino was fiddling with her hair, and Choji was, of course, still eating. Asuma sighed and stood up. He was just about to order his squad to continue training when he heard a voice from behind.

"Have you felt that power?"

Asuma turned to see his sweetheart Kurenai. He walked over and kissed her hand. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

She turned and stared off into the woods. Asuma noticed her squad - Kiba, Hinata, and Sai (who had once been Sasuke's replacement and was now replacing Shino since he was dead. Bwahaha!) - behind her also staring into the forest.

"Someone's battling and I'd like to see who," came Kurenai's response. Asuma motioned to his team and the eight made off in the direction of the fight.

* * *

Naruto immediately used his Shadow Clone Jutsu and dove in for an attack. Kayume held a kunai in between and started performing handsigns. "Kunai Death Barrage Jutsu!" She tossed her kunai and it split into a hundred kunai that hurtled towards Naruto and his clones. Naruto managed to dive away, but all his clones were destroyed. He pulled out a shuriken and tossed it at her. She turned swiftly to the side and dodged it. From behind she heard, "Take this!" Naruto had hidden one clone and made it look like a shuriken. The clone behind her now threw a kunai straight at her. She reached out her arm and snatched it in the air, spun around, and without stopping tossed it right back at the clone, destroying it.

* * *

Asuma, Kurenai, and their squads had already crept up and were watching. "It's that new jonin from the Hidden Cloud Village," said Asuma.

"Kayume," Kurenai said.

* * *

"All right! You asked for it!" said Naruto. He started using handsigns and said, "Summoning Jutsu: Box Toads!" He put his hand to the ground and created a seal. From the seal crawled a tadpole. Kayume stared at. She then looked at Naruto.

"You're joking, right?" Naruto frowned and stared hard at the tadpole as if it would do something. It didn't. Naruto did notice that Kayume wasn't watching him but was staring with disgust at the tadpole. He jumped and punched Kayume in the shoulder which threw her off balance. Naruto laughed idiotically. Kayume tripped his legs out from under him, jumped up, and elbowed him into the ground. Naruto picked himself up and said, "Let's try this again!" He summoned again, this time producing a small toad. It leaped at Kayume and landed on her face. It squirmed around. Kayume got really annoyed. She grabbed the toad off her face and threw it on the ground and stepped on it repeatedly until it disappeared. She looked around and noticed Naruto wasn't there. She suddenly stuck out her arm and blocked his punch. Then she turned and back-kicked him into a tree. She started performing handsigns and said, "Sacred Art: Chakra Point Focus Jutsu!" This jutsu functioned almost identically to the Hyuga Byukagen. She saw a number of chakra points but immediately noticed something strange. She noticed a strange point by his lower stomach. She charged her hand and slammed it into the point. As soon as she made contact, she saw in a flash a flaming red fox, with an aura of unimaginable power. She released her jutsu and her vision retuned to normal. Naruto was slumped against the tree. When she went to help him up, she was repelled by an intense force. Naruto started to glow a deep red. He opened his eyes and they were an evil yellow. His teeth and nails started to grow longer. He leaped up shot at her. His hand was charged with a glowing red chakra and he blasted Kayume back with an intense blast of it.

* * *

Asuma and Kurenai's crew gasped from the bushes. They couldn't believe their eyes. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were in the same shock. All spectators were on the edge of their seats.

* * *

Naruto growled furiously at Kayume. His power was overwhelming, but Kayume could tell he wasn't using all of it. The real Naruto must be fighting back against this creature. Kayume started performing handsigns and her hands started glowing a soft white. She said, "Sacred Art: Divine Sealing Jutsu!" She placed her hand where she had put it before. She got glimpse of the fox creature again. Naruto howled in pain, but the evil aura started to recede. He collapsed to the ground. Kayume picked him up and brought him over to Kakashi and the others. She had heard of the Nine-Tailed Fox that had nearly destroyed Konoha, but had never imagined what it was like.

* * *

Asuma, Kurenai, and their squads all just sat staring, even though the battle was over. Asuma shook himself out of his daze and the others followed suit. Asuma and Kurenai left the bushes and walked towards Team 7. Their squads followed them.

* * *

Kayume used a healing jutsu on Naruto and watched him breathe peacefully. He stirred and woke up with a yawn.

"Kayume, what happened?"

She just smiled and said, "Nothing, Naruto. The fight is over. You were excellent." He smiled shyly and tuned to the rest of his squad. They looked pretty exhausted, but otherwise okay. He heard and noised and turned. The others were already looking out that way. He saw Asuma, Kurenai, and their squads walking over.

"We were just training in the woods and couldn't help admiring your fighting. It was very impressive." said Asuma.

"I must admit, I haven't seen a fight like that in quite a while," said Kurenai.

"Mere sparring," said Kayume humbly.

"So, is this your new girlfriend, Kakashi?" Asuma said with a grin.

Kakashi looked up. "I don't know what you mean. Besides, are you two going to let go of each other's hands?"

Asuma and Kurenai blushed and quickly let go of each others hands. Kayume looked at the two with wry smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids were talking amongst themselves. "Hey, Sai!" said Naruto.

"Hey!" Sai said back.

"Y-you were g-great, N-naruto," said Hinata shyly.

Naruto wiped his nose and said, "Hehehe, thanks!"

"How are you, Sakura?" said Sai.

"Good, it's nice to see you again," she replied. He nodded and turned to Sasuke.

"So is this the famous, Sasuke? I've heard a lot about you," Sai said, extending his hand for a shake. Sasuke shook his hand.

Asuma and Kurenai walked over after saying goodbye to Kayume to retrieve their squads. Everyone said goodbye and three chunin walked over to Kakashi and Kayume.

"Okay," Kakashi said with a wave of his hand. "It's time to get going."

The five walked off. They dropped Sakura off and came to the apartments. Naruto and Sasuke went in and Kayume was about to follow them in to make dinner when Kakashi stopped her.

"Kayume, do you know what happened out there today?"

"Yes. I touched his seal, thinking it was a chakra point, and partially released the Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"Yeah. It was amazing how you sealed it up again."

"Thanks. It was just one of the things I learned in my...special training."

"I see. Well, goodnight, lady." He turned and waved goodbye. Kayume stood a minute longer, watching him walk off. With a smile, she turned and walked into the apartment.

* * *

**Nightshroud**: Wow, glad that's done. It was hard figuring out how to write these training matches. Anyway, next chapters going to be more sinister. R&R!

Next chapter: **Evil Emerges: Shadow by Night**


	19. Evil Emerges: Shadows by Night

**Chapter 19: Evil Emerges: Shadows by Night**

Sasuke rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen. Breakfast was already laid out. Kayume left a message saying that she had to go to breakfast with some of the jonin. Naruto strolled in with a yawn and read the note. The two were so tired they barely talked the whole meal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kayume almost wished she was there with them. The group sat at a large table in a breakfast restaurant. The table included Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Kakashi, Kayume and a few others she didn't recognize. They chatted (a little too loudly for Kayume's taste) about different things, but it turned inevitably to romance. 

"So, Kakashi, I heard you had dinner for Valentine's Day. I assume it was with Kayume," said Asuma.

"Yes, it was. And I hear that you and Kurenia were Valentines, so nothings new, I suppose," Kakashi replied.

"How old are you, Kayume?" asked Anko.

"Well, I'm 24," Kayume repied.

"Hey, Kakashi, she's only two years younger than you," said Asuma.

"Thanks, Asuma. I must have forgotten how to add," Kakashi replied sarcastically.

Gai sat fuming in his seat. He couldn't bear to see all these people trying to force his sweet Kayume with his eternal rival Kakashi. He stood up and marched to the door. Asuma looked over Kakashi's shoulder. "What's his problem?" he mused.

* * *

Kayume returned to her apartment and sighed. She lay on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. She was uncomfortable with everyone obviously pushing the two together. She pictured his face in his characteristic smile. She looked over to see his flowers in a vase by the sofa. She took one of the roses out and smelled it before holding it to her heart. "Kakashi..."

* * *

It was getting late when Naruto and Sasuke returned home. They were arguing, of course. From what Kayume could tell, it seemed to have something to do with kites and bandages, Anyway, she set the table and the three sat down for dinner. A knock at the door caused Kayume to leave the table. She opened the door and didn't see anyone. 

"Ahem!" she heard someone say. She looked down to see a cute little pug sitting in the doorway. He walked in and sat down.

"My name is Pakkun. I am Kakashi's summon. He has asked me to come get you."

"Why?"

"The Hokage has requested the appearance of many of the higher level jonin. You are included."

Kayume looked thoughtful. She nodded to Pakkun and went into the kitchen to tell the two boys. She lifted Pakkun up and carried him in her arms. At first Pakkun protested, but after Kayume began to rub his tummy he settled down and enjoyed himself.

Kayume arrived at Tsunade's and came in. There were about twenty jonin inside. Tsunade rubbed her forehead to relieve her stress. She looked up at the jonin she had assembled.

"We have reports that enemies have been spotted on the northern border. We aren't sure where they're from, but we've gotten several reports of murders from that area, so its safe to say that they're a threat that needs to be stopped."

* * *

Sasuke stared out the open window and into the night. Naruto sat on his bed and watched him. He finally said, 

"Hey, Sasuke. What are you looking at?"

Sasuke didn't respond at first. He kept staring. Naruto had almost given up hope of a response when he suddenly said, "Something is wrong. Something dark is moving tonight. Something evil."

* * *

"Okay, we've reached our point. I'll radio in more info if anything comes up." Kakashi radioed to Asuma. 

The twenty jonin had been split into four grops of five, each with a head. The one squad was consisting of Kakashi (the team leader), Kurenai, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Gai .Kayume was on a team with Anko, Asuma (team leader), Shibi Aburame (the freak Shino's dad), and Ibiki Morino.

Kakashi's group had scouted and not turned anything up. Suddenly a number of enemies attacked from nowhere, throw countless poisoned needles. The squad managed to dodge them, and was then attacked by the enemy directly. They seemed to be in black ninja uniforms, their vests replaced with spiky and cruel looking armor, and they wore unusual masks. Kakashi was attacked by three at once. The first tried stabbing Kakashi with needles, but Kakashi grabbed his wrist and stabbed one of the other enemies with them. Another one summoned a creature of horrific description. Upon hearing, "Forbidden Jutsu: Undead Beast Summoning!" he turned to see what would have looked like a wolf if it hadn't been missing its skin. (yeah, that's gross) It glowed an evil red and had an earthly growl. It leaped at Kakashi, who quickly jumped into a tree, pushed off a branch, and flew back at the creature. He knocked it over but not before being scratched deeply by its festering claws. He quickly pulled out his White Chakra Sabre and slayed the beast. He looked around but didn't see anyone, friend or foe. He mind suddenly seemed to reel. He collapsed to his knees, everything seeming to spin. He saw one of the figures approach. It kneeled in front of him and pulled out some needles. "The claws of the Dark Wolf have a very strong poison. I believe you seem to be feeling its effects. It may not be fatal, but the poison from my needles _is_. He then stabbed Kakashi in the shoulder. Kakashi couldn't even move to protect himself. His mind seemed to be fading. "Kayume, is this how it will end? Will I never see your face again?"

* * *

A while back, Asuma had radioed Kakashi to see if he could get some help. When Kakashi didn't answer, Kayume was worried that something happened. She knew she wasn't allowed to leave her squad in battle, but she couldn't go on wondering. Asuma saw her struggling inside and nodded his head. She smiled a thank-you smile and ran off into the woods.

* * *

The strange enemy stood gloating in front of Kakashi. He was just beginning to feel that death by poison was too boring and was going to have some fun. Just then he heard a wailing noise behind him. Before he could blink, he was run through by a sword. Kayume rushed to Kakashi. He was frighteningly pale and had a high fever. She lifted him up as best she could and put him on her giant butterfly summon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asuma's squad had finished off the mysterious ninja. Anko reached Asuma and motioned. Asuma followed her gesture and noticed one more figure. It stood there and finally said, "Behold, the Proclaimers have come, warning you of your eminent annihilation. Next time the Shadow Riders come, it will be your last moments in this world." I giant black raven, looking unearthly, flew above and the Shadow Rider leaped up to it. Asuma quickly radioed Kayume to find out about her and Kakashi. When he heard that she had gotten him, he ordered his people back to Konoha.

* * *

Kayume looked down at the unconscious Kakashi. She gazed at his face and touched his cheek. "Please hold on, Kakashi. I need you..." she whispered into the night.

* * *

The Shadow Rider arrived back to his base. He was escorted in and immediately gave his report. 

"We the Proclaimers have brought our word of doom to Konoha."

"Excellent. It has begun."

* * *

**Nightshroud**: Ooooh, the Shadow Riders! Evil is beginning to stir. Finally, the main plot is coming into play! Yaay! Anyways, next chapter is going to be very funny. At least, I'm trying. Anyway... 

Next chapter: **The Hospital Ordeal**


	20. The Hospital Ordeal

**Chapter 20: The Hospital Ordeal**

* * *

**Nighshroud**: I really tried hard to make this chapter funny. I hope you enjoy. And thanks for all my reader's reviews. Much appreciated!

* * *

****

Kakashi groggily opened his eyes. He turned his eyes to see Kayume in a chair next to him. She was holding his hand to her face and crying softly. He realized that he was in a hospital.

"Kayume?" he asked softly.

Kayume's eyes flew open and she turned to see Kakashi watching her. She gave him a gentle but passionate hug.

"Oh, Kakashi. I was so worried. I don't know what I would have done if- if-" she said quietly. She brushed his silvery hair away from his forehead. He realized that he wasn't wearing his forehead protector and had a bandage wrapped around his forehead and left shoulder. He was, of course, still wearing his mask. He felt his left shoulder. It didn't seem to bother him anymore.

"What happened?" he eventually asked.

"I found you after you were poisoned. I carried you on my butterfly summon away from the battlefield."

"I remember that. I thought an angel was carrying my off with her."

She smiled and continued. "I brought you here. The doctors said that you would die if the poison wasn't removed. I used an antidote jutsu to cure the poison. They fixed up your bruises and scratches, and here you are."

"What happened with the battle? Did we win?"

"Yes. We lost very few. No one that we knew personally."

Kakashi laid back on his pillow and sighed. He stared at the ceiling, but his gaze kept turning to Kayume. She noticed him watching her and she blushed.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," she said. He nodded and closed his eyes. Yet, he couldn't seem to stop envisioning her.

Then suddenly, WHAM! The door to the room flew open and in rushed Naruto, Sasuke,and Sakura. Naruto lept onto the bed and hugged Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! We were so worried!" Naruto shouted in his ear. Kakashi patted Naruto on the head.

"I'm okay, Naruto," Kakashi assured him. He could see that Sakura had been crying and Sasuke looked pretty worried.

"Get off the bed, moron!" Sasuke yelled as he wrenched Naruto from off the bed. Kakashi smiled and really felt warmed at the sight of his whole team there. Then...

WHAM! The door crashed open again. Gai and Lee rushed in. Neji and TenTen walked in and shut the door.

"KAKASHI, THOUGH YOU MAY BE MY ETERNAL RIVAL, I AM SORRY TO SEE YOU IN THIS CONDITION. WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD I BE TO LOOK DOWN ON SOMEONE IN A STATE LESS THAN HIS BEST?"

"GAI-SENSEI! HOW NOBLE YOUR WORDS RING! THEY MAKE ME FEEL AS THOUGH I'VE NEVER KNOWN THE MEANING OF HONOR!"

Kakashi anime sweatdropped. "Nice to see you too, Gai," he said. Neji and TenTen rolled their eyes. Things began to quiet down when...

WHAM! In rushed Asuma and his team. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji went over by the other kids. Asuma went over to Kakashi's bedside.

"Kakashi, my good friend, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking." He added under his breath, "Though it was better _before_ you all arrived..."

The people in the room talked quietly and Kakashi began to doze when suddenly...

WHAM! The door flew open and in came Kurenai and her team. There was more well-wishing and hugging and all that sort of thing. Kakashi was just beginning to hope that things would quiet down when...

WHAM! The door flew open and Tsunade stumbled in with a bottle of sake. Shizune rushed in after her. Tsunade was not in her best condition, having had so much sake. Seconds after the two had come in the room, there was a small earthquake in the building and for the sixth time that day, the door swung open with a loud WHAM. In the doorway stood the terrifying and large nurse.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" she bellowed. Of course, the first two people her gaze fell on were...

"YOU TWO! AGAIN!" She leaped at Gai and Lee and knocked them to the floor. All Kakashi could see was Gai and Lee's heads shoot up and their necks looking like silly putty in the nurse's hands.

"What a ferocious mammoth," Shikamaru mumbled. Of course, the nurse though Lee had said it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!" she roared. Lee looked rather helpless. You could hardly help but feel sorry for him. He replied miserably, "Uh, I said you were...statuesque?"

The whole hospital was in an uproar that was heard on every street and alley.

* * *

Everyone left quickly after that. Only Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kayume remained. Kayume asked them to go ask the staff for a meal for Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke went to get Kakashi's food while they told Naruto to get him some juice. Naruto went to a machine and got a container of orange juice. As he walked back to Kakashi's room, he saw a boy sitting in a room by himself. He had short brown hair and a few freckles. Naruto walked in and sat down in a chair next to the boy's bed.

"Hi, my name's Naruto. What's your name?"

"My name is Kohaku."

"Oh. So, what are you in for?"

"I have some kind of illness. It's left me hospitalized."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I have to go now. Do you want me to come back later?"

"Oh, thanks! If you wouldn't mind, I'd really appreciate it."

Naruto nodded and left the room with a wave. Sakura thumped him as soon as he walked in the room for taking so long. Naruto decided to slip back to Kohaku. He slipped out of the room and walked back to Kohaku. As he walked past the desk, a lady at the counter called to him. "Would you give this to Kakashi? We found it in his clothes when he was brought here." She handed Naruto a silver brooch. He tucked it in his pocket and walked off. He came to Kohaku's room and the two talked for a long time. Naruto unintentionally dozed off. As soon as he was asleep, a devious smile crept onto Kohaku's face. _"What a loser! I can't believe he fell asleep like that. Now let's see what he's got." _he thought. He didn't find anything of particular interest until he saw the silver brooch. he snatched it and crept out of the room.

Naruto awoke suddenly. He looked around the room and yawned. "Huh? I wonder what happened to Kohaku. Oh well!" He got up and returned to Kakashi's room. Sakura immediately rebuked him for wandering off. Once Sakura had quieted down, Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, have the people at the desk given you anything. I had my mother's brooch in my pocket when I was brought here."

"Oh. H-" Naruto stopped. He fished around in his pocket but couldn't find the brooch. His face went very pale.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" asked Kayume.

"Oh, no no no no no. Let me go ask at the desk." He turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "Come on, you guys. You need to move around a little." He grabbed them and dragged them from the room. Kakashi and Kayume looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

"What's this all about, Naruto?" Sakura hissed.

"I was visiting some kid and I fell asleep and he took Kakashi's mom's brooch I had in my pocket. You've gotta help me find it!" Sasuke and Sakura sighed.

"Fine, dobe. Let's just hurry this up." Sasuke said exasperatedly. The three searched through every hallway and room. Then Sakura pointed out that they should ask the front desk if they knew. Unfortunately, they were in just as bad a predicament. It seemed Kohaku was hiding somewhere, and they couldn't find him. The three walked away feeling more hopeless than ever. The last place to search was the roof. The three walked up to see Kohaku standing by the ledge holding the brooch.

"Give that back, you brat!" Naruto shouted.

Kohaku just ignored him. Naruto lost all temper. He marched at Kohaku with his hand out. Then Naruto realized that Kohaku was talking to someone. He saw a tall and brawny kid talking to him.

"So what did you get me?" the big kid asked.

"Here," said Kohaku, handing him the brooch. The big kid smiled greedily. He then turned to Kohaku.

"Good job, squirt. Now I know I told you I'd help you escape and go home, but we've had a change of plans." He picked Kohaku up and threw him over the ledge. He watched to see Kohaku fall and hit the ground. And then turn into a log? The bully turned to see Naruto holding Kohaku. He set Kohaku down and turned to the bully.

"Give me that brooch back or I'll pry it from your unconscious body," said Naruto fiercly. The boy scoffed and suddenly threw a punch at Naruto. Naruto ducked, grabbed his arm, and flipped the kid over. The bully leaped up and threw another punch. Naruto jumped up and kicked the kid's head into the roof. Kohaku ran over to Naruto.

"I'm sorry for stealing that brooch. Please forgive me."

"Ah, that's all right."

Naruto searched the big kid's pocket and found the brooch. They just started to walk to the door when he roof gave beneath them.

* * *

Kakashi had just finished some soup and was readinghis book, Icha Icha Paradise. He had just turned the page when he heard a creaking above him. He looked up with wide eyes to see Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kohaku come through the ceiling and land on his bed, which instantly collapsed. Kakashi gave a deep sigh and threw his head back.

"What's a guy gotta do to get some rest around here?" he moaned.

* * *

After Kakashi's room was tidied, a nurse came in to see how he was.

"Would you like to stay one more night with us?" she asked.

"No, thank you. I think I'll get more rest at home."

The three chunin and Kayume helped get Kakashi home and settled in. Kayume sat with Kakashi for a little while after the others had left. She looked and though Kakashi was asleep. She leaned forward. She hesitated for a moment, and then gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Kakashi. Sweet dreams."

After Kayume left the room, Kakashi's opened and his eyes softened at the thought of her.

_"Kayume, my dreams will be sweet as long as your near."_

* * *

**Nightshroud**: Yah! Another chapter down. Hope you liked! R&R. Next chapter's going to be more mushy and romantic. I think you'll enjoy it anyway.

Next chapter: **The Hues of Autumn**


	21. The Hues of Autumn

**Chapter 21: The Hues of Autumn**

* * *

**Song: Whenever, Wherever by Shakira**. 

**Nightshroud:** And no, my hips don't lie, in case you were wondering. -

* * *

Kakashi was fine after a day or so. The team trained hard over the next few weeks. The three chunin's skill grew very impressive. Kakashi and Kayume watched their abilities and lives flourish. Things seemed to go on as normal for a while. It was a beautiful autumn day when things got a little different...

* * *

Kayume sat on a small bench in the forest with a small but ornate flute. She played a sweet tune that made you want to cry, though you couldn't tell whether it was because it made you feel so happy or so sad. 

"That's a beautiful tune," said Kakashi walking up.

"Oh, thank you," Kayume said.

Kakashi stared up at the sky with an expression of thought. Kayume studied him for a moment and then continued to play.

* * *

Sakura sat under a cherry willow on the outskirts of the woods. The open field rustling with red and yellow leaves made her feel unexplainably happy. She could have sworn she heard the sound of a flute coming from the woods. 

Sasuke watched her from a distance. She was so beautiful, the pink of her hair matching beautifully the pink of the cherry willows branches. He gulped nervously. He took a deep breath and walked out towards her.

* * *

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha alone. He didn't know where any of his teammates had gotten to. He was staring at the ground when he walked into someone. The two fell to the ground. The person he collided into lost the packages they were carrying and they got scattered. Naruto picked the, all up and turned to the person. 

"I'm really sorry...oh, Hinata. It's you!" Hinata blushed very deeply. Totally oblivious, he handed her her things.

"W-what are you d-doing wandering around h-here, Naruto?" she asked shyly.

"I can't find any of my team. Oh, well. Do you want to hang out, Hinata?"

Hinata eyes went wide with shock. "R-really, Naruto?"

"Yeah sure. Why not? Come on, let's go get some ramen."

Hinata's heart almost stopped as he led her by hand to Ramen Ichiraku.

* * *

**Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence**

Kakashi gave a sigh of contentment. Kayume put down her flute upon hearing it.

**Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten Million ways to love somebody**

"What was that sigh for?"

**Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet**

"Your tune," he said almost trancelike "It has some magic about it. Tell me, what can it do?"

**Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear**

Kayume looked at the ground and quietly said, "This tune shows a person what they want most."

**Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear**

"Most interesting, lady. But my vision has only showed me us sitting here."

**Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains**

Kayume drew in a little gasp. She set her flute down and looked at him.

**Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river**

"Are you sure that's all you saw?" she asked.

"I'm sure," he said with a smile. She thought his smile was so adorable.

**Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
At your feet  
I'm at your feet**

_"Is it possible? Does that mean that us being together is what he desires most?"_

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke," Sakura said when he came close. 

"Can I sit with you?" he asked. She nodded and he sat down. She noticed that he was looking at his hands folding and unfolding on his lap.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" He looked up with a red tint on his cheeks.

"On, no. I-I just wanted to tell you something." He took a deep breath. Sakura looked at him strangely. He turned and held her hands with his own.

"Sakura, I just wanted to say that you've touched me in a way that no one else has. You turned me from the dark path I was on and helped me to enjoy life for what it is. You also gave me something I taught myself to reject. Love. And I wanted to say that...I love you too."

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Both hesitated for a moment, and then finally kissed. The branches of the cherry willow moved gently around them and the wind rustled the leaves beneath them.

"Sasuke, I always want you with me."

"You couldn't keep me away, Sakura."

* * *

Hinata watched as Naruto shoveled down three- no, four- no, five bowls of ramen. People walking by could hardly help but glance at the odd couple. But Hinata suddenly didn't feel so shy, despite the number of eyes on them. When Naruto had quite finished, Hinata said: 

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Huh? For what?"

"Naruto, you give me confidence. You make me feel like I'm worth something. When I'm around you, I find that I actually like myself."

Naruto just stared at Hinata. Her words were unusual, but he did catch one thing.

"Hey, Hinata. You stopped stuttering!"

"I guess I did. I owe it to you, Naruto. Your confidence gives me confidence."

"You know, Hinata, you were the only person in the Academy to ever show me kindness. Maybe if it weren't for that one person, I wouldn't be so confident. So maybe I owe you thanks."

The two smiled at each other and both felt like they had filled a gap in each other's lives.

* * *

**Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear**

Kayume turned and looked at Kakashi. He gazed into her eyes with a warmed her all through.

"Kakashi, you've always been there for me. I just wanted to say, thank you."

**Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear**

He took both of her hands in his. "Of course, Kayume. I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise."

**Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
Think out loud  
Say it again**

He looked at her and was shocked. She wore an almost pained expression on her face. She grabbed her flute and began to walk off. Kakashi grabbed her wrist and turned her.

"Kayume, what's wrong?"

**Le ro le le lo le  
Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes**

"Nothing," she said in a choking way. "I have to go." She turned and walked away quickly.

**Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear**

Kakashi stood alone in the woods. He sat down on the bench and looked at the sky sadly.

_"Kayume, does it really pain you to hope? To feel?"_

**Thereover, hereunder  
You've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Oh! Sad ending for the chapter! TT Poor Kakashi and Kayume. What's going on with them? And we saw Sasuke and Sakura kiss! OMG, is that forbidden? 

**Sakura:** Sasuke! Did you hear what he said?

**Nightshroud:** What's wrong, candy-lips? Did I make you mad?

**Sasuke:** Shut up and get away from her before I get shinobi on you!

**Nightshroud:** o0

**Nightshroud:** Enough drabble. R&R!

Next chapter: **My Sanctuary**


	22. My Sanctuary

**Chapter 22: My Sanctuary**

* * *

Song: **Sanctuary** by Utada Hikaru 

**Nightshroud:** So what if it's a Kingdom Hearts song? I say it fits, so shut up. Anyway, if you want to listen to the song while you read,go to http/audio.isg.si/audiox?qnode/1802. The search Sanctuary and click the first result. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kayume, Kitana, and Iruka went out for breakfast the next morning. Kakashi and Kayume seemed to be in sullen moods, so it was a bit awkward. Iruka tried desperately to initiate conversation. 

"So...Naruto, how's your training?"

"It's...good. Yeah, Kakashi-sensei and Kayume are teaching us really well."

"That's good...Did anyone hear the news?" Everyone seemed to give their attention to Iruka.

"I heard that one of our ninja was killed yesterday. It looked like her got mauled by a wild animal. It left black scratch marks, though. And his cuts seemed to glow a dark red. Kakashi's face changed. He knew it had to be one of those summons that had wounded him.

Suddenly the waiter came up and said to Kakashi, "Excuse me, but we the cake for your engagement."

"Huh?" Kakashi looked around till he saw Asuma and Kurenai sitting nearby. Asuma gave him a thumbs-up. Kakashi turned to the waiter and said, "No, I'm sorry. That's for them." He motioned to where Asuma and Kurenai were sitting. They were totally bewildered when the waiter brought the cake to them and the servers started to sing.

Kayume stood and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to be going. I'll see you all later." Kakashi wanted to reach out and talk to her, but she hurried off. Kakashi put his head down.

"Kakashi, are you all right?" asked a concerned Iruka. Kakashi shook his head.

"I just don't understand..." he said.

"You know, Kakashi-sensei, if you really care, you should go see her." Everyone was shocked to see Naruto speaking like that. Kakashi nodded and walked off in the direction that Kayume went.

Kayume sat underneath a tree in the field. She had to collect her thoughts. She kept thinking of Kakashi. But she was afraid to get too close to him. Bt her heart ached to be with him. She began to sing.

**Ahh...**

**I need more affection than you know...**

By this time Kakashi had walked up and had heard her begin to sing. He leaned with his hands in his pockets against the tree on the side opposite Kayume. He listened to the beauty of her voice and the passion of her words.

**In you an I,**

**There's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**I need more affection than you know**

**My Sanctuary**

**My Sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away...**

**Music inside**

**I need more affection than you know**

**What's left of me,**

**What's left of me, now...**

Kakashi tunred his eyes to the sky and watched the sky. He had never heard anything so beautiful, and stirred his heart in a way he couldn't explain.

**I watch you**

**Fast asleep,**

**All I fear**

**Means nothing...**

Kayume couldn't help but sing those words. She was freeing her heart of everything she had locked inside. She felt such a sweet sense of relief as those words escaped her lips.

**In you and I,**

**There's a new land,**

**Angels in flight**

**I need more affection than you know**

**My Sanctuary,**

**My Sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away...**

**Music inside**

**I need more affection than you know**

**What's left of me,**

**What's left of me**

Kakashi though that Kayume must be singing out all the feelings she had. The passion she put behind her words was enough to make Kakashi want to cry. From what he heard, she must have been holding in her emotions for so long. No wonder it hurt her...

**So many ups and downs**

**My heart's a battleground**

**I need two emotions**

**But,**

**I need more affection than you know**

**I need two emotions**

Kayume felt the words just pouring out of her soul. If anyone had heard, they would have realized that they were hearing her deepest feelings.

**You show me how to see,**

**That nothing is whole**

**and nothing is broken...**

Kakashi wanted to go and just hold her and comfort her. But he felt he couldn't disturb her in her private moment. But he couldn't help but feel entranced by the song.

**In you and I,**

**There's a new land,**

**Angels in flight**

**I need more affection than you know**

**My Sanctuary,**

**My Sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away...**

**Music inside**

**I need more affection than you know**

**What's left of me,**

**What's left of me**

Kayume wished she could let Kakashi know how she felt. But she knew that if what her sensei had told her would come to pass, it would only hurt both of them. Yet, she hoped he could somehow hear her.

**Ooh...**

**My fears...**

**My lies...**

**Melt away...**

Yes, she wished he was there with her.

**I...**

**I need more affection than you know**

When Kayume had finished, she put her head down. She almost wished she had never met Kakashi. But she knew that her life would have been nothing without him. Kakashi, hearing her finish, was just about to leave when he suddenly felt that he had to tallk to her and know how she felt. he came around the tree.

"Hello, Kayume."

She turned with a start. She realized he must have listened to every word she sang. She began to blush and tried to fight it. "Hello, Kakashi," she said softly.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the spot next t her. She nodded and he sat down and looked out at the sky. She was anticipating what he would say, but was taken aback when he didn't say anything. After a while, he said without turning to her:

"Kayume, I'm sorry if I've done anything to upset you. If you don't want to see me..."

"No, no, Kakashi. It's not you. Sometimes...bad memories invade your thoughts and you unintentionally mistreat those closest to you."

"I see. I'll leave you alone to think." As he rose, he turned and said, "By the way, your song was heavenly, and your voice divine." He gave her a slight smile and walked off. Kayume stared off at the sky, he thoughts wandering. She thought of something her sensei had told her.

* * *

_flashback_

"Kayume, I know that you will always be thinking of your destiny and the sacrifice you will have to make. But you can't refuse to live life to it's fullest, just because of that. What is life without it's share of passion and heartbreak. Don't let your life slip by you, my dear girl."

_end of flashback_

* * *

She had ignored him at the time, but now the thought seemed to press her. Was there any point in living without feeling love and heartbreak? She looked to the clouds as if they would answer her. Then her own song came ringing back to her. 

"Kakashi, you are my sanctuary. And I do need more affection than you know."

* * *

Kakashi let himself into his small house. He went straight upstairs and laid on his bed, his eyes gazing at the ceiling. 

"Kayume," he mumbled softly. "I wish I understood."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Aww, come on! How do you not kiss after something like that happening? Well, anyway, if you've been waiting for Kakashi and Kayume to hook up, just wait. It's very soon! 

Next chapter: **Christmas Eve: Table for Twenty**


	23. Christmas Eve: Table for Twenty

**Chapter 23: Christmas Eve: Table for Twenty**

Autumn passed quickly, and soon came winter. The winter days were a joy, but everyone was looking forward to Christmas. It was the twenty third of December. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve.

The village slept silently, peacefully, but within the air itself was the very electric tingle of the approaching magic … _Christmas_. For so many, this particular year would be more special than any.

Early morning bright, wintery light sifted into Kayume's bedroom. She stirred and yawned. After she sat up, she came to realize what day it was.

"Why, it's Christmas Eve," she said. She quickly got up and began to run around the apartment. She had been planning this day for weeks, and she wanted it to be perfect. She decided to take a walk around town to freshen up her mind.

Slowly making her way down the streets, she saw the village preparing for that heavenly, pure, raw magic that was to come – Christmas. A time that she had thought many might never be able to enjoy, the horror of a Konoha's latest conflict still strong within her, but now fading, disappearing as swiftly, as rapidly as the sharp chilled breeze of this winter morning; the chill that drove away all unpleasant thoughts before it. The magic, the delight around her didn't diminish as she hurried along. The children ran along squealing delightedly, eagerly looking forwards to the thick snows that would blanket and carpet the village, the holly and the ivy and the mistletoe they would hang up, the beautiful flower-boxes that would be removed from window-sills and protected from the cold to make room for tinsel and hanging decorations, decorations that would shimmer and sparkle when they caught the twinkling sunlight.

Kayume stopped in front of a tree shop and the lumbering owner came out.

"Hello there, Kayume!" he said with a wave. "That little rascal Naruto and Sasuke were just here. They got a rather big tree. I suppose you'll be wanting to get home to decorate it."

"Oh, thank you," said Kayume, slightly shocked. She went straight to the apartments. When she walked in her apartment, Naruto and Sasuke were trying to set the tree into the stand.

"Hold it still, dobe!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto frowned and stuck out his tongue. Kayume rushed in and gave the two a hug. She had never expected them to buy her a Christmas tree.

"After all you do for us, it's the least we could do," said Naruto with a smile. A knock on the door revealed Sakura, holding a wreath.

"I thought you could use some decorations. Need any help?" she asked.

"The more the merrier," said Kayume with a wink.

The apartment would hardly have been recognized now. Huge sprigs of ivy and holly hung in every corner of the room, glowing tinsel had also been spread over some walls, tingling and sparkling and making the room come alive. The living–room had been reorganized to make way for the Christmas tree, and that in itself resembled a radiant, pulsing jewel. They had all decorated it together, and it seemed they had been slightly over–enthusiastic – the branches seemed laden down with all varieties of ornaments. But it was, as all Christmas trees were, a breathtaking effect.

Kayume went into the kitchen and began preparing lunch. She watched carefully from the kitchen and could see Sakura hugging Naruto and Sasuke and a lot of smiles and laughs. It made her feel so good inside.

Twilight seemed to fall incredibly fast. No one, least of all Kayume, seemed to notice. The four's efforts had transformed Kayume's apartment into the most fabulous Christmas vision they could imagine.

All four stepped back and drew in a breath to admire it all. Everyone felt so wonderful inside, and the scene just took their breath away. Kayume suddenly tore herself away from the sight and forced herself to look at the time.

"Goodness, it's getting late. You all best leave now and get ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Sakura.

"For our Christmas Eve dinner, of course. We're going out to eat, and I expect you all to dress well for the occasion. All right then, off you go."

Kayume checked the clock again and ran into her bedroom. "Just enough time," she thought.

Naruto and Sasuke had gotten ready quickly. Probably more quickly if they hadn't had to bicker over who would use the bathroom first...As it was, they did just fine. After getting dressed with the clothes Kayume had set out for them, they went over to her apartment. They waited on her wrap-around sofa for a few minutes before she came out.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes got wide and their jaws dropped slightly. Kayume looked more beautiful than anything they had imagined. She was wearing a green kimono with a black obi. She had her hair all done and looked absolutely stunning.

"You look amazing, Kayume," said Naruto. Then he seemed to snap out of his daze and said, "I'll bet Kakashi-sensei will notice.." Kayume blushed and Naruto gave a laugh.

"Come on, you two. We have to go or we'll be late," said Kayume.

They walked quickly to the restaurant. No one had any desire to talk. It was enough to walk through the streets and admire the beauty and magic of Christmas. When they arrived, Naruto and Sasuke gasped a little. It was the most formal restaurant in Konoha. They shuffled their feet nervously before kayume shoved them inside. They saw all their friends sitting at a large round table in the middle of the restaurant. Everyone was dressed in their best, and a little shy. Kayume ushered the two to their seats. Naruto sat in his chair and looked around at the many glowing faces. This moment was more wonderful than he could describe. Seated on the other side of Naruto was Sasuke, then Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kitana, Kayume, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Sai, Kiba, and then Hinata on Naruto's other side.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned to see Hinata staring at him. She wore a pearl colored kimono to match her eyes. She had her hair all done up and looked very pretty. Naruto almost dropped his glass in disbelief.

"Oh, hi, Hinata!"

"I'm so glad to see you here. Are you enjoying everything?"

"Yeah….it's all so beautiful…"

"She blushed as she looked at his blue eyes and said, "I agree."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kayume watched the results of a lot of planning. to tell the truth, she had been planning this for months.

"I couldn't have asked for a better evening," said Kakashi.

She turned and smiled at him. He looked breathtakingly handsome, with his black suit and tie and the contrast of his dark red shirt. She blushed unintentionally, and he obviously noticed.

"It is beautiful," she agreed. She saw the various couples around the table, all talking quietly. She discreetly turned her head to watch Kakashi. He seemed to have his eyes almost shut, as if to better appreciate the atmosphere around them.

The servers began bringing course after course. Kayume was sure she couldn't eat another bite. She looked over to see Choji arguing with the waiter.

"Sir, this bread fell on the floor. I have to go back and get some fresh bread."

"No! I'm hungry now! I don't care if it's been on the ground!"

He wrenched the basket from the waiters hand and scarfed it all down.

"You can dress him up, but you sure can't take him out," sighed Shikamaru. Ino nodded next to him.

Unfortunately, it was a lot like that. The manager came out to tell Kiba he couldn't have Akamaru in the restaurant. The argument that ensued was almost scandalous. Fortunately, Kakashi was able to bribe him. By that time, Choji began to get sick from eating dirty bread. Lee was shouting about the skill of the chefs, with Gai encouraging him. Despite all that, Everyone seemed to be having a great time. After finishing all the courses, a Christmas cake was brought to the table. While the waiter was cutting it, Choji suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. Unfortunately, Kiba had tied his shoelaces together, so when he began to run, he tripped. He crashed into the table, sending the cake hurtling into the air and into Tsunade's face. And no, Choji didn't make it to the bathroom in time…

After the disaster was cleaned, a new cake was brought out. Naruto stared at it in awe. It was so beautiful, it seemed a shame to eat it. Kayume watched the awe in his eyes and smiled to herself.

"You've done so much good for everyone here, Kayume."

She turned to see Kakashi smiling gently at her. "I do what I can," she said humbly.

"I fear though, lady, that you do so much for others that you deprive yourself of life."

She looked down. She knew he was right. And he knew it, too. He took her hand in his and said softly, "And I have to thank you for all you've done for me, as well. You've given me a new reason for living."

She looked into his eyes. He didn't even realize how he had touched her, in a way that no other person could have done.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yaay! I likee this chapter. Next is the chapter you've all been waiting for.

Next chapter: **Christmas Eve: the Moonlit Night and Kakashi's Kiss**


	24. Christmas Eve: The Moonlit Night Kiss

**Chapter 24: Christmas Eve: The Moonlit Night and Kakashi's Kiss**

* * *

**Nightshroud**: Soooooo sorry for not updating for almost a week. I was on vacation and couldn't type. Well, here it is. The most anticipated chapter of the whole story. Yaa!

* * *

Song: **Everywhere** by Michelle Branch/ I absolutely LOVE this song. I HAD to put it in here. Download it. I'm positive you'll love it.

* * *

After dinner, the merry group made their way back to Kayume's. The gently falling snow along with the many couples walking hand in hand and the children running around and peering in shop windows made one really feel like Christmas had set in. The group walked quietly back to Kayume's apartment. All anyone wanted to do at the moment was soak in the Christmas feeling all around them. Kayume glanced at the man walking beside her. _"Kakashi, I wish you could always be by my side."_

When they arrived at the apartment, Kayume let everyone in. They were all amazed at how beautifully she had decorated. "With a little help," she added with a wink to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Everyone made themselves at home. The kids grouped together and sat near the fireplace. Asuma and Kurenai cuddled on the sofa, as did Iruka and Kitana. Shizune was trying to keep Tsunade from drinking sake and Tsunade was trying to keep Jiraiya from rubbing her leg, while Gai was bawling in his ear about a lady's honor. Kayume smiled at the scene. Christmas had brought this group together. She then realized that someone was missing. She turned to see Kakashi leaning in the doorway staring into the hallway. She walked over to him.

"Kakashi, are you all right?" she asked. He glanced at her and looked down.

"Kayume, I would like to you somewhere," he asked quietly.

"Oh, all right," she said. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the apartment and into the cold winter night.

"Could you have at least let me get a jacket?" she protested.

* * *

They arrived at the park in the middle of town. Kakashi lead her over to some trees. He stopped and turned to her. He held both of her hands in his. She gazed into his soft and caring eyes.

**Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's driftin over me  
cause when I look you're never there  
but when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere  
**  
"Kayume," he said abruptly, shaking her out of her dreamy state. He was looking right into her own eyes.

"Yes, Kakashi?" she asked softly.

**Tell me how I got this far  
Tell me why you're here and who you are  
Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there**

"I know you're afraid of what the future holds. But, Kayume, you can't stop yourself from living life to its fullest. It hurts me to see your pain."

**Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone**

She couldn't even respond. Was she really that much of an open book?

He ran his hand through her hair while gazing into her eyes. She couldn't tear herself away from his eyes.

**I recognized the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me  
**  
"Life will always have its share of ups and downs. And if you had no downs, why would the ups be so special? You have to let go. When you put up a guard in front of your heart, you never have the joy of feeling the emotions that make us who we are," he said quietly.

**Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone...  
I'm not alone**

"Kakashi," she mumbled softly, tears streaming down her face. He lifted her head gently with his hand.

"What's wrong, Kayume?" he asked as he wiped away he tears from her face.

"Nothing. I think people truly cry when they're happy," she said with a slight smile. He returned her smile with his own.

**When I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty lies within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
Whenever comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so**

"I want to tell you, Kayume...that...that I love you," Kakashi said quietly. She fought back the tears that threatened to burst from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

She choked on the tears swelling in her eyes. "Kakashi, I love you too," she whispered.

**Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone...**

She just wanted to stay in his arms for hours. All the troubles in the world seemed small at that moment. She felt her heart beating fast. All at once, she was releasing her deepest feelings. But he knew, and he understood. She pulled out of the hug and watched this man, the man she had loved since she set eyes on him.

**You're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone...**

She leaned forward and, after a moment's hesitation, placed her lips gently on his. Even through his mask, she could feel the warmth of his lips and the warmth of his breath. It was Kakashi that first pulled away from the kiss. He turned away from her a little and stared at the ground.

"Kayume," he said quietly "If I ever want to be with you, I can't hide anything from you." She didn't fully understand until she saw him reach up and touch his mask.

"Oh, Kakashi."

"I would do _anything_ for you."

He slowly pulled the mask down, revealing the face that she dreamed of seeing. She stepped forward and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Kakashi, I love you more than I can say."

He drew her in his arms again, and they kissed passionately again. She never felt so wonderful in her life. Here, in his arms...

**And you're everyone I see,  
So tell me, do you see me?**

She slowly let go of him and gazed into his eyes. She wished these last few minutes could have lasted forever. She tore herself away from his eyes and glanced at her watch.

"It's getting late. We'd better get back," she said. He nodded while pulling his mask back up and the two walked hand-in-hand back to her apartment.

* * *

The two made it to her room and shook the snow off themselves when they heard a confusion of noises inside. Kayume looked at Kakashi and hesitantly opened the door. Everyone was standing in a circle arounf something. Kayume and Kakashi walked in.

"What's going on?" asked Kayume. Sakura turned and noticed the two holding hands. She lost no time in showing Naruto and Sasuke. The crowd parted and Kayume saw the last thing she expected.

"Dashi-sensei?"

Kayume's sensei stood in the middle of the crowd, his wise eyes gleaming.

"My girl, how are you?"

He stood as tall as any of the jonin in the room. His hair was the same style as Kakashi's but such a light blond that it almost appeared white. His right eye was green, but his left eye was blue. He more white pants and a long white jacket with the symbol for light on the back. He wore a black shirt (much like Shikamaru's) underneath the open white jacket and he wore a forehead protector with a symbol that no one but Kayume, Kakashi (since he read the scroll...), and Tsunade understood. He looked as young as Kakashi, but certainly wasn't.

"Why are you here, Dashi-sensei?"

"I had to see you for Christmas, my girl," he said with a smile.

"This is your sensei, Kayume?" asked Tsunade "He doesn't look any older than you do!"

"Well, we skilled ninja know how to preserve ourselves, don't we?" he asked with a wink. Tsunade blushed.

"How old are you exactly?" asked Asuma.

"One hundred," he replied cooly. Everyone gawked.

"Say what!" shouted Naruto. Dashi grinned. Everyone (except Kayume, of course) was shocked, but no one more than Tsunade. She looked a little flustered.

"What's wrong, Tsunade? I thought you were getting turned on by him," said Jiraiya.

"What! I just...err, well..."

"OOOOOOOH! I get it!" said Jiraiya with a huge grin. He would have been smart to keep his perverted mouth shut, but he didn't. "You're afraid that at his age he won't be able to _perform_! Don't worry, I'm more than able!" He had been saying this with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he barely had enough time to give a pitiful whimper before Tsunade slapped him so hard he was hurtled across the room and out the window. Everyone backed away fom Tsunade a little. She stood fuming in the middle of the room. Dashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now, Tsunade. Don't ruin your beauty with a beastly temper."

She would have gotten terribly mad at anyone else, but she just threw herself on the sofa and nodded. The sound of someone slipping and falling in the hallway and the gentle sound of the opening door let everyone know Jiraiya had managed to get back upstairs. After that incident, everyone got back to enjoying themselves. Iruka and Kitana were talking shyly when they noticed everyone watching them. Iruka was just about to ask when he saw Jiraiya hanging from the ceiling with mistletoe. Iruka was just about to protest when he felt Kitana's lips embracing his own. His eyes got wide, but he quickly returned her kiss. Everyone hooted with glee. They weren't the only victims of Jiraiya's mistletoe. He got Asuma and Kurenai to kiss, as well as Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto and Hinata were chatting in a corner when Naruto noticed Hinata's face turn so red it could explode. He followed her gaze and saw some mistletoe Jiraiya had hung over them.

"Oh," said Naruto. He looked at Hinata who looked like she would burst any second.

"I guess this means we have to kiss," said Naruto, not the least bit shy.

He moved towards Hinata, who seemed to stunned to react. Suddenly, Naruto felt someone imprint their fist in his face. He was hurtled into the wall as heard Neji say, "Stay away from my cousin, Naruto-perv!" Hinata looked horrified and rushed to help Naruto up.

It wasn't quite a normal night in all, but everyone sure had a blast. They each thanked Kayume as they left the apartment. The last to go was Kakashi.

"Thank you for the beautiful night, my love."

"No, thank you, Kakashi. You finally opened my heart." They had a tender kiss and Kakashi left with a wave and his characteristc smile. Kayume walked over to her bedroom, and past the sofa where Dashi was sleeping. Or so she thought. When she closed the door, he opened his eyes and smiled.

_"Kayume, no more hiding.You can finally openup your heart."_

* * *

**Nightshroud**: Oh yeah! Finally! Kakashi and Kayume kissed. How sweet! And Kayume's sensei showed up. Wooh! That must mean things are getting close to...err, never mind. Anyway, I'm sure you can predict the next chapter.

Next Chapter: **Christmas Comes to Konoha**


	25. Christmas Comes to Konoha

**Chapter 25: Christmas Comes to Konoha**

Naruto's eyes flew open. He sat up straight in bed and shouted, "CHRISTMAS!" Sasuke opened half an eye and mumbled sluggishly, "Shut up, Naruto." Naruto leaped pout of bed and tried to pry Sasuke out of his, but Sasuke would have none of it. Naruto rushed into their living room and drew in his breath. There were so many presents, all decorated so brightly and astonishingly. He jumped up and down with delight and ran back to Sasuke. He went over to Sasuke and shouted in his ear, "PRESENTS!" It took a split second for Sasuke to turn and punch Naruto over his bed and into the wall.

* * *

Kayume awoke from a beautiful sleep. Dashi was standing over her smiling. Kayume sat up and scratched her head.

"Yes, Dashi-sensei?"

"You have a visitor."

"At this ungodly hour?" she said as she caught the 7:00 on the clock.

She frantically put on her clothes and barely had time to do her hair before she heard complaints from the other room. She came out to see Kakashi standing there looking calm and collected. She was a mess, at least in her opinion. He gave her a smile. She was a little grouchy, but managed to smile back. He gave her a hug and looked into her deep green eyes.

"I think Naruto and Sasuke are up."

* * *

Naruto flew at the presents, but Sasuke had to hold him back from ripping them all apart. He waled and protested until a knock at the door revealed Kayume and Kakashi. Sasuke let go of Naruto who fell flat on his face. The four sat down while Naruto and Sasuke obliterated the wrapping paper and seized each present. They got watches from Sakura, weights from Lee and Gai, a pack of various weapons from Tenten, a fun pack of chips from Choji, a little puppy from Kiba, a set of paints from Sai, combs and hair gel from Ino, recliners from Shikamaru, and money from Neji and Hinata. Iruka and Kitana sent a free dinner coupon to Ichiraku's and Asuma and Kurenia gave them new shoes. Kakashi's gift was snowboards. But the best was Kayume's gift. She presented them with special charms. She said that when faced evil, they could tap into its power. Sasuke was very happy and even smiled, but he couldn't top Naruto. Naruto had his eye shut and was trying desperately not to cry. It was the first Christmas he had shared with anyone. Kayume went into the kitchen and fixed breakfast for the four of them and Dashi. It was a very pleasent breakfast, though Naruto was unusually quiet. Afterwards, Kakashi gave Kayume his own present. It was a necklace with the diamond-studded kanji for the word 'strong' as a charm. She gave him a quick kiss and the others at the table smiled discreetly.

* * *

After breakfast, Naruto and Sasuke, with their new golden retriever puppy Dandelion, went to the park. Sasuke watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Naruto was so happy, but definitely quiet, as if soaking up everything around him. They walked to the park to see the other kids there. Sakura rushed over and gave them each a hug. The three walked over to see the others talking.

"So what are the teams?" asked Kiba.

"What are you guys playing?" asked Sasuke.

"We're going to have a snowball war!" said Ino gleefully.

"We're in," said Sasuke.

The teams were divided into Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Lee, and Choji and Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru. Kiba and Sasuke were the team captains. If they got hit, their team lost automatically. Otherwise, the team hit most lost. Kiba's team set up headquarters behind some bushes on the far side of the park while Sasuke's team was stationed behind some trees opposite them.

"All right, Naruto" said Kiba "Are you over the plan?"

"No. I'm NOT going to be a human shield for you! That's stupid. Why don't you hid behind Choji? He could hide us all!"

SMACK!

"All right, Neji. Use your Byakugan to see what there doing," Sasuke said.

Neji activated his Byakugan to see the dysfunctional group bickering. "There just arguing," said Neji.

"Then we strike now!" said Sasuke.

Naruto was just getting a wad of snow shoved in his mouth by Kiba and Choji when he heard his group shout in dismay. Sasuke's group attacked them while they were distracted. Kiba immediately dived behind Choji to shield himself. Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu and began to throw a horrifying barrage of snowballs. Of course, everyone began using jutsu to try to gain an advantage. Shikamaru happened to glance up and saw Akamaru in the tree above them. He didn't think much of it until he saw Akamaru kick against the tree.

"Oh, man."

Everyone looked up and cried out at the same time. In seconds they were all buried beneath several feet of snow. It was chaos from there. Once everyone emerged, it was every man for himself. Ino knocked Sakura down and smashed a snowball in her face while Sakura tugged hard on Ino's ponytail. Neji and Lee were wrestling in the snow. Naruto and Kiba were at it, as were Sasuke and Sai. Tenten leaped on Lee and Neji and the three continued their wrestling. Hinata tried desperately to hide, but Naruto promised he would protect her. Shikamaru sat behind Choji with his eyes closed.

"This is so troublesome."

* * *

Kayume and Kakashi sat on a bench in the park. Kayume rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. It was the most wonderful holiday she had ever experienced. Kakashi wrapped his arm protectively around her and she snuggled into him. The glistening snow all around reminded her of him. He was everywhere to her.

* * *

The kids all sat panting in the snow. They didn't mind the cold. They needed it to cool off. The game was over after Choji had his human boulder technique and turned himself into a huge snowball, crushing them all. Ino suggested that they all walk down the streets and look at the decorations on various houses. Everyone agreed and the troop set off.

It was dark by the time Naruto and Sasuke returned home. Naruto didn't even complain when Sasuke called the first shower. Sasuke noted that Naruto had such a glow about him. Naruto had never spent Christmas with anyone, and his joy was so great that he really didn't know how to express it. Once they were all ready for bed, Naruto slipped into his covers quietly and stared at the ceiling.

"Sasuke," he said.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"Thanks for being such a good friend."

Sasuke was too stunned for words as he watched Naruto roll over and drift off into sleep.

**

* * *

** Happy Christmas story! I'm going to begin the final battle of the story. If anyone has any suggestions about chapters I can do before that, let me know. They would have to be before New Years, though. Also, if you would like to be a ninja from a neighboring village that comes to help Konoha in the battle, let me know. E-mail me if you do. Okay, thanks! 


	26. A Power Rising

**Chapter 26: A Power Rising**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Thank you for all the reviews. Don't mean to rush, but if you haven't asked me to be in the next chapter, you only have one more day to let me know. Okay, here it is!

* * *

The days after Christmas seemed to pass so quickly. Before anyone knew it, it was New Years Eve. After this day, Konoha would begin a new year. Hopefully all the horror of the past year would fade away...

Kayume was roaming about her apartment. Dashi looked up from a book he was reading and said, "Dear girl, you need to stop walking about this apartment as if you were a ghost haunting it." She looked over at him and smiled. He motioned her over and she sat next to him. "Tell me what's wrong," Dashi insisted. She looked into his eyes and sighed.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." Dashi looked hard at her.

"Why would you say that?"

"You know that you trained me to tap into my sixth sense. I can sense darkness around. It isn't here yet, though. It seems to be surrounding us, just waiting for something."

Dashi frowned. He didn't want to alarm her, but he had sensed it even before her. Something was stirring.

* * *

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were sitting in a lounge drinking coffee. Kakashi wasn't totally into the conversation and kept looking out the window, thinking of Kayume. Asuma caught his glances and asked: 

"Something wrong, Kakashi?"

"Uh..no."

"Don't worry. Kayume's not going anywhere." Kakashi got a little irritated but brushed it off. Asuma continued.

"Anyway, Anko told me that Lord Hokage has issued an alert around Konoha. No one is supposed to leave the village."

Kakashi looked up. "Why?" he asked. Asuma smiled at his sudden interest in the conversation.

"Well, no one knows exactly why, but I got enough out of Shizune to guess that it has something to do with those Shadow Riders that attacked."

Kakashi immediately stood up and said a quick goodbye. Asuma and Kurenai watched him rush out.

"Huh...wonder what that was all about," said Asuma. He turned to see Kurenai with a little smirk on her face. "Uh, Kurenai?"

* * *

Kakashi rushed over to Kayume's apartment. After knocking about ten times, he realized that she wasn't home. As he was turning to leave, Pakkun rushed up. 

"Master Kakashi, Lord Hokage has called an emergency meeting. You're to go immediately to the Hokage's office. Kakashi nodded and rushed off.

* * *

Anko wandered through the halls. _"God, where are they!" _she wondered. She came to an office and opened the door. The first thing she saw was Asuma and Kurenai making out on the sofa. 

"Oh, God. I better get going."

Asuma pulled himself out of Kurenai's grip and said (rather embarrassed) "What's the problem?"

"Lord Hokage has called an emergency meeting. I suggest you come with me. That is, if your done with your make-out session. Ugh."

* * *

All the village's jonin and a few top chunin were in Tsunade's office. She had probably taken twelve aspirin, even though Shizune had warned her about ODing. What a day... 

"I called you all here to tell you that Konoha is in a state of emergency. We received this letter today."

_Konoha,_

_Enjoy your last day in existence._

_Your destruction will be the dawning_

_of a new age. The age of Shadows._

Tsunade put her head down slightly. All the people present had grim expressions on their faces. Kayume stepped forward.

"I think they should know something else," Kayume said. Tsunade was a little surprised, but nodded for her to go on. Kayume looked at the faces of all those present. She gave a deep sigh and then spoke.

"I, Kayume Hakure, am one of the Protectors. We are a relatively small group, only about fifty, but we have kept evil from attacking the villages. Dashi-sensei, the leader of this group, has been keeping an eye on this group, the Shadow Riders. We don't know where they are coming from, but we know that their numbers are incalculable (for all idiots, that means you can't count them...). If Konoha tries to stand against them alone, it will surely fall, even as that message proclaims. The Protectors will do all they can, but it's not enough. All villages need to stand against this foe, this common foe, for the future of all lands." Tsunade shook her head dismally.

"It's no use. We have no means of communication to alert the other villages."

Kayume thought hard and finally said, "I can send Urulai, my butterfly summon. I just hope the other villages will come to our aid."

"All right. We're going to have to send out every jonin and chunin that we have in this village. Tonight will be Konoha's greatest battle."

"Lord Hokage, you can't send the chunin out there! They would be slaughtered!" protested Iruka.

"Those chunin have shown more skill than most of the jonin in here," Tsunade answered sharply "Besides, if we don't, Iruka, they won't have much longer to live, anyway."

Iruka reluctantly nodded. The jonin left to prepare or alert their squads of the battle. Kayume felt weighted down. Why did it have to come to this?

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat on the roof of Naruto's apartment. The village almost seemed deserted. No one was at the market buying food, or at the restaurant's chatting loudly, or at the park running freely. The village seemed...dead.

* * *

Kayume stood o the top of the watch tower and handed Urulai the scrolls that contained Konoha's plea. She rubbed Urulai's feeler and smiled. She whispered to it and it flew off. She watched it until it flew out of sight. It was dusk, the sun retreating earlier than usual today. She then turned her gaze to the forest outside of Konoha. 

"Can we really defeat this? A power rising, ready to consume us all."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** The fianl battle! Here we go! If you liked this, just wait till next chapter. It's going to get good! 

Next chapter:**Mustering of Shinobi: All Village Unite!**


	27. Mustering of Shinobi: All Villages Unite

**Chapter 27: Mustering of Shinobi: All Villages Unite!**

**

* * *

** For all of you who contacted me, here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

* * *

The village had gotten into battle positions. The jonin were being directed to where they would be stationed and the chunin stood nervously about. Kakashi stood holding Kayume's hand. He wouldn't get separated from her, no matter what. Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai approached them.

"We've come to say 'So long,'" Asuma said. Hands were shaken and best wishes given.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, I hope we all make it safely through this so we may compete another day," said Gai.

"Uh...thanks?" said Kakashi unsurely.

"I'll be a squad leader, so I hope to see you guys out there," Asuma said.

"Squad leader, huh? Congrats. But what will I be doing?" asked Kakashi.

"Lady Hokage has something special planned for you," said Kurenai. Kakashi and Kayume exchanged glances.

* * *

Naruto stood with his knees knocking. He had always wanted to go into battle and prove himself. But now that it had come to it, he wished he could be doing some lame mission like picking weeds. He sighed. He looked over to see Sakura hugging Sasuke. They both wore sad expressions on their faces. He looked over and saw the others. Kiba was petting Akamaru absentmindedly. Ino had her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, the two looking very sullen. Choji didn't even have the appetite to eat. Lee, Neji, and Sai were very solemn. Tenten was cleaning her weapons to clear her mind. Hinata walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto?"

He looked over to see Hinata standing at his side.

"Yeah, Hinata?"

"I hope...that we make it through this. Please be safe, Naruto." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned away. Before Naruto had time to react, he heard Shizune call their names for their battle places.

* * *

"Asuma said you had a special assignment for us, Hokage," said Kakashi. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, I want you and Kayume to pass through the battle and destroy the enemy's command."

"Destroy their leader?" asked Kayume.

"Exactly. If you can do this, we might have a chance." Kakashi nodded and walked off with Kayume, holding her hand tightly. He would make sure that he got her through this, no matter what it took.

* * *

The chunin were handed their assignment. Kiba, Naruto, and Sai would be heading off to the northeast of the forest. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Lee would be heading due north. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Tenten were sent to the west. Neji was elected to be a bodyguard for Tsunade. Friends and teammates gave final farewells. Neji went to see TenTen before she left.

"Tenten, I wish it didn't have to turn out this way. I wish I could be there with you."

"I know, Neji. I'll take care of myself." She unintentionally let a tear run down her face. He gently wiped it from her.

"Goodbye, Tenten." Without hesitation, Neji leaned forward and kissed her. He wished he could have held her in that kiss forever, but he allowed her to pull away.

"Goodbye, Neji."

* * *

"Konoha musters for battle, my Lord. What are your orders?"

"So it begins...Wipe them out. _All _of them."

* * *

Then the assault began. The Proclaimers, riding their monstrous black ravens, flew over the village, picking off those foolish enough to still be wandering the streets. The Enforcers, moving silently on foot with their dark wolves, were making their way through the forest.

Naruto, Kiba, and Sai jumped cautiously from tree to tree. They hadn't seen anything so far. A sudden cry from behind caused Kiba and Naruto to turn and see Sai plummeting from a tree.

"Sai!"

Kiba leaped after his teammate and caught him before he reached the ground. The slash on his cheek let Kiba think that someone had lashed out at him with a kunai. But he realized that too late. Instantly, a dozen Enforcers leaped out at them.

"Crap."

One Enforcer lunged first at Kiba and Sai.

"Oh no you don't!"

In a flash Naruto had leaped back and landed a kick at the Enforcers face. The force of the kick had not only sent him sprawling, it had also cracked its mask in half. The mask was similar to a tracker ninja's, but had black swirls and two fangs jutting out from it. It matched perfectly with their dark uniforms. Kiba and Sai immediately got into battle formation.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto made ten replicas of himself. They jumped at the attackers. Only a few of there attacks were successful. Most of the clones were destroyed and about half of the Enforcers got around Naruto and lunged at the other two.

"Come on, Akamaru! Let's go! Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Fang over Fang!"

Akamaru transformed into an identical replica of Kiba. The two shot at the Shadow Riders in a blur, slashing through a good deal of them. The few that got past that faced Sai.

"Artisan Style: Raging Boar Summon!"

Sai threw open a scroll and whipped his brush across it, instantly creating the picture of a boar. The boar seemed to come alive, its eyes flashing with rage. It came out of the scroll like a blast and left four or so Shadow Riders skewered in their stomachs. Kiba gave out a sigh.

"That was tough!" He looked over at Sai who was wrapping his scroll up. Sai looked up and turned this way and that.

"Hey, where's Naruto?"

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Lee were quickly surrounded Enforcers. The four leaped without hesitation into combat. Lee used his Leaf Whirlwind to knock back his opponents and followed it up with the Leaf Hurricane attack. Sasuke used his Phoenix Flower Jutsu to blast them and distract them. He slipped behind them and attacked.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

He blasted a huge flame in the shape at the Shadow Riders, leaving nothing left of them. Sakura used her Rose Blossom Upburst, sending bursts of flower petals shooting into the air. Hinata put aside all tenderness in her heart and fought with fierceness and determination.

"Hyuuga Style Taijutsu: Gentle Fist Barrage!"

Despite the name, the attack was not gentle. Hinata placed each hit as hard as she could manage. The one or two left alive were quickly taken out by the others. They stood catching their breath when they were ambushed by more Shadow Riders. This time, the Enforcers had a few Proclaimers with them. While the four were battling the Enforcers, the Proclaimers were ready to swoop down. As they came so close to snatching them…

"Slicing Sound Wave!"

…they were suddenly thrown back by a tremendous blast of air. In fact, the blast was strong enough to sever the head of the monstrous raven. The four looked to Zaku standing with a satisfied grin on his face. Another Proclaimer dived, this time its beak colliding into hard metal. Dosu had his sound amplifier block the attack and send massive amounts of sound waves into its ears, causing it to crazy. Kin leaped and threw her bell needles. They killed two Enforcers and sent of sound waves on contact, blasting the Shadow Riders next to them. The four couldn't believe their eyes.

"The Sound Ninja Trio?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, we came!" said Zaku. "Better than sitting back at home not doing anything."

"We received your message a little while ago. The Sound Village agreed. If we don't stand together, we are all doomed," said Dosu.

The four nodded, and their reinforced group continued out into the forest.

* * *

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Tenten met slightly less resistance, but they took care of their opponents just as well. Shikamaru used his group Shadow Possession Jutsu to keep them from moving. Tenten used her weapons with deadly accuracy, never missing a vital spot. Choji literally crushed his opponents with his Huge Human Boulder Jutsu. Ino finished off those that were left. They continued to run when a Proclaimer spotted them and swooped down at them. The four didn't notice until it was too late. But then…

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe Justu!"

Temari brought her fan across in a large arc, sending a giant blast of wind at the raven, battering it to death. More Enforcers jumped out.

"Is there no end to these guys?" gasped Tenten.

The Shadow Riders attacked. One had his sword inches from Ino's neck when his eyes suddenly got wide and he started to gasp for air.

"Huh?"

She then saw a strange creature with its four arms wrapped around the Shadow Riders neck.

"Hey, isn't that…Crow?"

She heard a chuckle and saw Kankuro standing their controlling Crow with charka strings. Ino managed to back away before a loud CRACK told her that Crow had snapped the man's neck.

At the same time, Shikamaru and Tenten were ambushed from behind.

"Sand Coffin!"

When they turned to see the six Shadow Riders encased in sand.

"Sand Burial!"

The cocoons of sand instantly imploded, causing sand to shower to from the sky.

"The Sand Ninja? Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari?" said Shikamaru.

Temari winked. "Yep!"

Kankuro gave a smirk and said, "Good thing we came when we did! You guys need our help."

Gaara said, "We received you message. The Sand is here to honor our alliance."

The four were greatly relieved for help and the seven kept on.

* * *

Kakashi and Kayume had their fair share of fights. They didn't waste time, though. They had a mission to fulfill.

"Sacred Art: Flaming Whirlwind Jutsu!"

Kayume sent a ring of wind carrying fire to blast around them, leaving none alive. They continued on, hoping to reach their destination soon.

* * *

Kiba and Sai were at a disadvantage. There were only two of them since Naruto had disappeared. They became hopelessly surrounded by Shadow Riders when they saw a bunch of ninja jump out to help them. There was Yukiko of the Hidden Rain Village, Saikio and General Tenchi Ozimu (from the Oranshill Mines) of the Hidden Rock Village, Hitomi of the Hidden Grass Village, and Starr of the Hidden Sand Village. Yukiko made some handsigns and said:

"Rain Style: Acid Rain Jutsu!"

Acid rain began falling from the sky over the Shadow Riders, searing through their flesh. The few that made it past than faced the two Hidden Rock ninja.

"Earth Style: Twin Earth Avalanche!"

The two rock ninja used their handsigns and the earth in front of them reared up and crashed on the Shadow Riders. Starr jumped in and said:

"Sand Style: Cursed Sandstorm Justu!"

Whoever was left was suddenly bombarded by sand from all around. Those that breathed it in instantly began to rot and decayed rapidly until all that was left was sand. A sudden unearthly wail from above let them know a Proclaimer was near. As it shot down, Hitomi used her handsigns and said:

"Grass Style: Grass Halberd: Death in One Cut!"

A blade of grass shot out from the ground and as it made its way to its target, became more and more like a sword. Once it reached the Shadow Rider, it pierced right through it, sending it flying about thirty yards before it was impaled onto the ground. The ninja all smiled with satisfaction. Kiba and Sai all looked at each other.

"Woah!" said Kiba. "These guys are amazing!"

Sai nodded. "Good thing Miss Kayume had the sense to send for help!"

* * *

Naruto awoke groggily. He was lying against a tree. He moaned and rubbed his head. The last thing he remembered was fighting the Enforcers and hearing:

"Ninja Art: Temple of Nirvana Justu!"

Obviously, someone had used a jutsu to put him into a deep sleep and carry him off. Then he looked and saw a figure standing a few yards away from him, with their back turned. They looked familiar, but he just couldn't remember…The figure suddenly turned and pushed their glasses up their nose.

"Well, I see you've awakened."

Naruto gaped. "No…no way. Kabuto?"

**

* * *

** Wooh! Long chapter. And a cliff-hanger! I'm so evil! If you think this is good, just wait. It's going to get much better. And don't fret, your characters will be in the next chapters. R&R! 

Next chapter: **Choices**


	28. Choices

**Chapter 28: Choices**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Hooray, next chapter up! Sorry for taking so long. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Kabuto, is that really you?"

Kabuto chuckled. "So nice of you to recognize me."

"To tell the truth, you don't look much different," Naruto answered. He was right. Kabuto had barely changed, besides his hair growing slightly longer and his outfit, once purple and white, was now black and white.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up, an old habit of his. "Good to see you, Naruto. It's been quite a while," he said.

"What's this all about? Is Orochimaru behind this? Is he controlling the Shadow Riders?"

Naruto was very confused when Kabuto suddenly laughed. "Have you been living under a rock or something?" When Naruto didn't reply, Kabuto said, "Don't you know? Orochimaru is dead." Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

"He was killed. When? How? Who did it?"

Kabuto didn't see any problem with telling him, so he replied, "Almost a year ago. I suppose you wouldn't have known about it. Only top officials in the villages know that. He was killed in his sleep. And if you want to know who did it, I'll give you a guess." Kabuto smirked, but Naruto just sat there with a sour look on his face. He had of course realized that Kabuto had done it.

"Then who is leading the Shadow Riders?" Naruto asked.

Kabuto shook his head. "I'm afraid that's more than I can tell you."

Naruto stood up and pulled out his kunai. "Well, I'm leaving. And you better step aside if you don't want to get hurt."

Kabuto chuckled at Naruto's threat. "I don't think I can do that. You see, I have some business with you first." Naruto raised an eyebrow at his statement. What could Kabuto want with him? Kabuto reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck of cards. He took one out and focused his chakra to make its contents visible. He then held it up to Naruto.

"Tell me, what do you see?"

Naruto looked hard at the card, and as he did, reality around him seemed to fade. Almost as if against his will, he began to speak.

"I see a gate. It's held shut by a sutra charm."

"What is behind those gates?" came Kabuto's voice from all around. Naruto looked into the darkness and suddenly a blazing red eye appeared. Then the entire Nine-Tailed Fox came into view. It was glowing with an evil red chakra, the sheer power from it made Naruto dizzy.

"Open the gates," came Kabuto's voice. Naruto walked over to the gates and laid a hand on the sutra holding the gate shut. At his touch, it started to burn away. Naruto suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled away. The Kyuubi growled.

"Release me!" came the Kyuubi's voice mixed with Kabuto's. The Fox's eyes seemed to burn through him, and Naruto felt pain all through him. With the all the might he could muster, he screamed, "NO! I WON'T DO IT!" He clutched at the charm Kayume had given him with one hand and placed the other hand on the gate. The sutra sealing it restored itself and the Kyuubi backed away helplessly from it. Suddenly, everything seemed to melt away again. Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in the forest again. He looked to see the card in Kabuto's hand burn away in a red blaze. Kabuto dropped it and ground the ashes into the ground. His eyes started to turn red, and then he caught himself.

"Well, Naruto, if I can't get you to release the Nine-Tailed Fox, I'll have to do it myself. By killing you!"

He pulled out a mask like the Shadow Riders (minus the fangs), white with black swirls on the bottom and a black music note on the forehead. After placing the mask on his face, he disappeared in a flash.

"Sound Style: Sound Monoburst Jutsu!"

Naruto had barely enough time to turn before he was blasted back by Kabuto's attack. He wasn't able to defend himself because, unfortunately, Kabuto's sound attacks were invisible. Kabuto stood over Naruto and would have stomped on his head if Naruto hadn't moved in time. Kabuto smiled wryly.

"Not bad, but let's take it up a notch!"

Kabuto moved quickly to Naruto's side and elbowed him in the back. Naruto grabbed his hand and tossed him over his back. Kabuto jumped up and flashed away so quickly that Naruto didn't even see him move.

"Sound Style: Sound Microburst Jutsu!"

Kabuto shot a small concentrated air blast right into Naruto left ear. Naruto screamed in pain and put his hand over his ear as he fell to his knees. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kabuto kick him in the face. He picked himself off the ground with less than ease. His whole head was pounding and his ear was ringing terribly. Kabuto grinned at how easily this was for him as he started using more hansigns.

"Sound Style: Sound Intrusion Barrier!"

Naruto noticed that everything got unusually quiet. He looked around but couldn't see where Kabuto was. He picked up a small rock nearby and crushed it. His hunch was right. He couldn't hear anything.

From outside the barrier, Kabuto chuckled and pulled out his senbom (ninja needles) as he stepped into the barrier.

* * *

It was difficult to say how the battle was going. Though many Shadow Riders fell under the fury of the shinobi of Konoha and its allies, they never seemed fewer. In fact, there seemed to be more of them than when the battle had started. Everyone fought as brave and strong as they could. But on the end, they were only mice in a trap. Could they turn the tide…?

* * *

Naruto tried desperately to think. How could he defend himself from Kabuto now? Not only couldn't he see his attacks, now he couldn't even hear them. This was very, very bad.

Kabuto had meanwhile slipped into the barrier. As he ran around Naruto at the speed of sound, he began to throw senbom. Naruto winced in pain as the first senbom found its place in his shoulder. Next, Kabuto threw two senbom, these two lodging in his leg and arm. Next he threw three, then four, then five. Naruto tried to cover himself as wave after wave of senbom found their mark. After a while, Kabuto began to tire of the long and painful method. He decided to end it quickly.

"Sound Style: Sound Polyburst Jutsu!"

Naruto suddenly found himself battered on all sides by sound wave blasts. After the attack was finished, Naruto found himself in a heap on the ground. He was barely able to lift himself. He knew Kabuto was in the sound barrier as well, but he couldn't see or hear him. Wait…_hear_. If he used an attack, Kabuto wouldn't hear it either! He charged his hand and said:

"Raisegan Pulse Wave!"

Instead of throwing the Raisegan as normal, it dissipated in his hand, sending off a shockwave through the air in all directions. Kabuto hadn't heard Naruto shout his attack, so he was quite surprised when he was suddenly thrown outside the barrier, which then dissolved. Kabuto slowly picked himself up, and eyed Naruto with disbelief. He couldn't understand how Naruto was still standing after all his attacks. But it didn't matter. He still had one ace up his sleeve.

* * *

Kakashi and Kayume raced through the forest. It seemed like forever since they had seen the beauty and cheer of Konoha. But their thoughts were interrupted. They came into a clearing, which at first seemed deserted. Then they noticed movement, and five shadowy figures appeared.

Here it was at last…

* * *

Kabuto pulled out his deck of cards again. This time, the card showed a different picture.

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

Kabuto smirked. "Yes, you never _could_ beat Sasuke, could you, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't quite understand. Kabuto put the card in between his hands and started performing handsigns.

"Secret Art: Mirror Imitation Jutsu!"

The card gave off a eerie glow, and then Kabuto placed it on the forehead of his mask. He immediately took his battle stance. Naruto was shocked when he did.

"_Hey, that's Sasuke's battle stance…"_

Kabuto rushed at him and tried to drop-kick him. Naruto ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. Kabuto caught himself and flipped back. As Naruto turned, he heard Kabuto say:

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Naruto quickly moved to avoid the flaming balls of fire. He quickly kicked off a tree and punched Kabuto in the face. Kabuto grabbed his arm while falling and threw Naruto into a tree. Then he started using handsigns and said:

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

He shot a blast of fire at Naruto, who dodge-rolled out of the way and threw ten shuriken at Kabuto. Kabuto dodged them, but was distracted long enough for Naruto to use his Shadow Clone Jutsu and attack Kabuto. Kabuto got attacked on all sides by the Shadow Clones. First, one clone punched him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Another kicked him in the back and threw him forward. Two of them slid and knocked his feet out from under him, and kicked him into the air. Then Naruto himself leaped into the air, flipped, and kicked Kabuto into the stomach while shouting, "Naruto Barrage!" Kabuto picked himself up and used the Phoenix Flower Jutsu to destroy the Shadow Clones. Then he used more handsigns and said:

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

With the last chakra he had (though Naruto didn't know it), Kabuto shot a giant blast of fire at Naruto. Naruto jumped just in time to avoid the attack. In midair, he threw a shuriken and knocked the card from Kabuto's mask and then charged up his hand and yelled:

"Raisegan!"

Naruto shot the concentrated blast of chakra right at Kabuto. When the smoke cleared, Naruto saw Kabuto rise weakly from the ground, buckle his legs, and sink down to one knee. Naruto watched him, feeling inexplicably sorry for him. But Kabuto wouldn't give up. He forced himself up and got ready to attack again.

"Kabuto, wait! Why are you doing this?"

"I want the power to dominate over life in this world. _He_ will give me that power."

**I want to live for good, want to walk in the light.**

"Kabuto, I know you have a heart in you. I believe that you're not just some evil psychopath. I believe in the Kabuto that helped Sasuke, Sakura, and I through the Chunin Exams and healed Hinata when she was hurt. I know there is good in you. I know you won't let Konoha be destroyed."

**At the end of the day, I want to do what's right.**

Naruto's words really hit home. Naruto could see a change in his face, like he was struggling deep within himself.

**So many people telling you what's best.**

"You can bring about the fall of the world, or help win the battle and bring hope to humanity. It's your choice."

**Taking your own road may be the biggest test.**

"_Hope to humanity…"_

The fate of Konoha and the other lands and of millions of people was at stake. And all of it had come down to one thing.

**Are you going to listen to those voices?**

A choice.

**In this life, it's all about choices.**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I hope you all liked that chapter. Next chapter will be the best yet. And the most shocking too. Here it is!

Next chapter: **They Show Themselves: The Demons of the Five Dieties**


	29. They Show Themselves

**Chapter 29: They Show Themselves: The Demons of the Five Deities**

**

* * *

** Here they are. The big baddies at last!

* * *

Kabuto's decision came at last.

"I'll help Konoha."

Naruto's eyes brightened and he rushed over to Kabuto.

"There's something you have to know. The Shadow Riders is being led by-"

Just as Naruto reached him, Kabuto's eyes suddenly got very wide and he sank to the ground. As he did, Naruto noticed two senbom in his neck. Naruto saw a Shadow Rider leap away through the trees. Naruto turned his attention to Kabuto. His breathing was shallow, so Naruto figured that the senbom were poisoned. He quickly put Kabuto over his shoulder and took off through the forest for help.

* * *

Kakashi and Kayume had come to it at last. The five figures in front of them were very silent. You couldn't really see anything behind their black cloaks. Then the middle figure said:

"You look into the face of death. We are-" and here the figures threw their cloaks off "-the Demons of the Five Deities!"

A small thing like taking off a cloak can really make a change. Kayume could now see what these five looked like. They all dressed similar to the Shadow Riders, but their masks, though all white, were different. One of them had a mask with red swirls and the picture of a flame at the top of the mask. Another had blue swirls and the picture of a wave at the top of the mask. Another had green swirls and the picture of swirling wind at the top of the mask. Another had dull yellow swirls and the picture of a rock on top. The last one, and obviously the leader, had black swirls and a curse mark on top. The mask also had strange markings all over it, like the ones shown on a person after a curse mark becomes active. The five stood staring them down. Kayume never expected this. But she said in a clear and firm voice:

"Call off the attack on Konoha or we will be forced to battle you to the death."

"So be it," said the leader.

* * *

Naruto hurried through the forest, desperately looking for Sakura or someone else who could heal Kabuto. Kabuto's face had gone very pale, his eyes glassy, and his breathing inconsistent and strained. Naruto knew that if he didn't get help soon...

* * *

Kayume studied the ominous figure and finally asked, "Why are you called the Demons of the Five Deities?"

The leader stepped forward and chuckled. "So you're interested in us now? We are known as the Demons of the Five Deities since we each possess immense knowledge in the forbidden jutsu of each element. In fact, there isn't a forbidden jutsu we don't know."

Now Kakashi and Kayume were very scared. Forbidden jutsu? Kayume knew it was the Protectors job to learn forbidden jutsu (in theory) so they knew how to defend against it, but she had never actually seen anyone use it. This was going to be a titanic clash.

* * *

Sakura leaned against a tree and panted. They had been fighting for hours with next to no break. She could see how exhausted Lee, Sasuke, and Hinata were. Even the Sound Ninja were panting. Thank God for them. If it wasn't for the Sound Ninja, they probably wouldn't have made it this far. Sakura sighed as Sasuke stood and motioned that they had to get moving. Always on the go...

* * *

Neji stood on the watch tower, watching with a heavy heart. He wished he could be near Tenten. He wondered if she was even alive. Tsunade watched him silently. She knew what he was going through.

"Go."

Neji looked at Tsunade. He knew he couldn't be hearing her right. Was she telling him to leave her?

"Go after your friends. I'll be fine. They need you."

Neji nodded and leaped from the watch tower. _"Tenten, I'll be there soon."_

* * *

Kakashi looked at Kayume and could see the worry in her face. He had rarely ever faced forbidden jutsu. Theses guys were experts. Even Orochimaru didn't come close, and he was a sannin! Kakashi held Kayume's hand and whispered, "We'll be alright, Kayume. I'll protect you with my life." Those words were so touching, but they also stung Kayume's heart. He had no idea of what she would have to do...

* * *

Ino sighed loudly in exasperation. She leaned against Shikamaru for support while watching the sky. Shikamaru close his eyes in thought.

"Did it really have to come to this? This is surely the end. They plan to wipe us out by morning."

He then felt like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes to see Ino studying him.

"What?"

She turned away. "Is something on your mind?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just realized that I'm not ready to die. There's so much I haven't experienced yet. I don't want this to be the end."

She never heard him open up his thoughts to anyone before. She moved slightly and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not ready either, Shika. But if I have to go, at least I'm surrounded by the people I care about most."

Temari grunted at their display of affection and sat next to Tenten. Tenten stared at the ground as if nothing was happening around her.

"Hey, are you gonna be alright?" asked Temari.

Tenten didn't respond. She only whispered slightly, "Neji..."

"Temari's ears were sharp and she caught it. "The Hyuuga kid? Isn't that him now?"

* * *

Kayume stepped forward. "Enough talk. Let's do this."

The figure with the blue on the mask stepped forward. "Very well, let's begin."

**

* * *

** Short chapter, I know. It was sort of an intro for the next chapters. My favorite part was the part with Ino and Shikamaru. I though it was so touching. sniff And if you don't, then you're seriously messed up. R&R please. Anyway, next chapter's going to be all action. Oh yeah! 

Next chapter: **Liquid Swords Duel: Kaest's Challenge**


	30. Liquid Swords Duel: Kaest's Challenge

**Chapter 29: Liquid Swords Duel: Kaest's Challenge**

The figure with the blue on the mask stepped forward.

"I am Kaest, Demon of the Crashing Waves. I challenge you to death combat."

Kayume nodded. "Agreed."

Those not in the fight moved out of the way so as to not block the combatants fight. Both took their places. Kayume never felt so nervous in her life, but she wasn't about to give up.

Kaest took off with terrific speed. In an instant he was behind Kayume, and slashed out at her. She dodged in time for him to miss anything vital, but he scratched her arm. Her eyes were wide with shock. His speed was tremendous, inhuman. He began using handsigns and said, "Forbidden Art: Dark Water Talons!" Water moved around his hands and formed into horrific looking claws. Without wasting a moment, he leaped at Kayume and slashed at her. She jumped backwards, kicked off the tree, landed behind him, and placed her palm against his back.

"Thunder Style: Static Palm Jutsu!"

Kayume's hand charged with blue electricity and blasted Kaest into the tree in front of him. She had no time to follow up as she leapt back from the slash of his water talons. What surprised her most is he seemed to have a blue charge around him, like static. But unfortunately, he was not hurt at all.

"Why don't you try harder next time," he taunted. She ground her teeth in anger and used another jutsu.

"Thunder Style: Thunder Flare Jutsu!"

A thousand bolts of lightning shot at Kaest. Just as they were about to reach him, he used handsigns and said, "Forbidden Art: Dark Water Barrier!" Kayume's lightning attack reached him but immediately bent and struck the water shield. "What!" Kayume said in astonishment. Kaest chuckled irritatingly and said, "Don't you know anything? Water conducts electricity. Those thunder jutsu will have no effect on me!" Kayume had to restrain herself from screaming curses. _"Great, I can't use thunder jutsu, my best jutsu, and I know fire jutsu won't work. I suppose his water jutsu would be stronger than mine, so I'll have to rely on the only two left."_

Kayume lost no time in despair. She quickly vanished and appeared in the tree behind Kaest. The she leapt down for her attack.

"Earth Style Taijutsu: Seismic Earth Kick!"

Kayume kicked into the ground, and before Kaest knew what was happening, the ground suddenly exploded into giant spikes of earth, sending him crashing into the ground. He flipped up and performed more handsigns.

"Forbidden Art: Black Water Mist Jutsu!"

A dark mist seeped from Kaest's hand and began to drift around the battlefield. Kayume noticed Kaest take in a deep breath of it, and suddenly the eyeholes of his mask began to glow a dull purple.

"This can't be good…" Kayume mumbled.

* * *

"Neji..."

Tenten saw Neji coming towards them. She got up was going to run to him when she heard, "Look out!" She turned to see a Proclaimer swoop down at her. From somewhere near she Neji's voice.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!"

He placed himself in front of Tenten and began to spin at enormous speeds. The Proclaimer's raven dove and its beak smashed into Neji's rotation shield. Neji moved faster and flung the creature to the side, where Gaara quickly killed it with some sand shuriken.

"Neji, you're here!"

Tenten practically threw herself into Neji. He wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Yes, I came."

* * *

Kaest moved even faster than before. He kicked Kayume in the back, disappeared, and reappeared in front of her and slashed at her with his water claws. Kayume screamed out in pain as his claws left their mark. She stumbled back and quickly counterattacked.

"Air Style: Aeroblade Cutter Jutsu!"

Kayume summoned a katana and charged it with jutsu. With one slash in the air, she sent a deadly slicing wave of wind at him. Before he could move, she appeared behind him and punched him into the attack. Kaest's uniform was torn apart and his mask slashed innumerable times. Kayume stood and tried to regain her breath when he rose and began to perform handsigns.

"_Not again…"_

"Forbidden Art: Liquid Shadow Jutsu!"

Before Kayume quite realized what was happening, she standing up to her knees in water. It was unusually dark and…thick. Too thick. She tried to move, but couldn't budge. Then, almost as if it was alive, the water surged up and pulled her under.

Kakashi watched as Kayume struggled for her life. He knew he couldn't jump in and save her, but he couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her.

"Kayume, please. Please be okay…"

* * *

Asuma pulled his trench knives out of a dead Shadow Rider. He looked over to see Kurenai finishing one off. He then heard Gai's shouts and looked over to see him charging at a large group of Shadow Riders.

"Fifth Gate Open!"

Asuma sighed and ran off to help him. "Darn it, Gai! When this is over, I'm going to need a carton of cigs…"

* * *

Kayume could barely hold her eyes open. Or hold her breath, for that matter. She tried to move through the syrupy waters, but seemed to make no progress. Then she saw a faint purple glow.

"_Oh no! Here he comes!"_

Kaest shot through the water like a torpedo. If she looked closely, it almost seemed like the water was pushing him. She tried to move, but then the thick waters grabbed her like arms to keep her from moving. She struggled in vain. Her lungs ached for air…

"Forbidden Art: The Watery Grave!"

She struggled to be free, but it seemed like it was impossible. Wait, she could move her left arm a little. She strained her right arm over and started using handsigns.

"Sacred Art: Divine Aura Burst Jutsu!"

Kayume started to glow a fait gold. Then it grew stronger. Soon it was blindingly strong. Then it started to shoot around her. Kaest shot at her, hid final jutsu ready to destroy her. But just as he reached her, the aura burst, slicing through the water around them. It was all a blur until Kayume found herself panting on the ground. She looked over to see Kaest standing there crying out.

"No, it can't be! The waters claim me!"

As he spoke, a small pool of the black water appeared at his feet. It grabbed at him with living arms and dragged him down. The pool vanished, leaving no trace if the Demon of the Crashing Waves.

The leader of the Demon Five (four now...) gave a slow clap. "Congratulations, Protector. You have slain the Demon of the Crashing Waves. But, will you survive the next opponent?" As he said this, the figure with the red mask stepped forward. He folded his arms and chuckled.

"Let's turn up the heat!"

**

* * *

** One of the Demon Five down, four to go! And no, in case you're wondering, Kayume won't have to face them all. And this story will live up to its name. Oooo I've said too much. Anyway, please R&R! 

Next chapter: **Breath of Flame Match: Exuro's Arrogance**


	31. Breath of Flame Match: Exuro's Arrogance

**Chapter 30: Breath of Flame Match: Exuro's Arrogance**

The new opponent introduced himself. "I am Exuro, Demon of the Searing Flames. I hope you're prepared to turn up the heat!"

The two combatants prepared to fight. Once they were ready, Exuro started using handsigns and said, "Forbidden Art: Black Fire Burst!"

Exuro shot a wave of dark fireballs. Kayume dodged them and hurled eight kunai at him. Exuro pulled out a sword and blocked all eight of them. Then he concentrated energy into his hand and his sword suddenly burst into black flames. He kicked off the tree behind him and flew at Kayume. With one slash of his sword, he sent a burning shockwave through the air at his opponent. Kayume used her katana charged with air chakra to deflect the attack. Exuro landed only to start using more handsigns.

"Forbidden Art: Fist of the Mortal Flame!"

Exuro leapt and punched at the air. Instantly, he sent a giant shot of fire hurling at Kayume.

"Deflection Jutsu!"

Kayume used hansigns to create a shield about her. The intensity of the blast almost scorched her, even through the shield. Exuro wasn't done yet. He shot at Kayume with tremendous speed and thrust his blade into her stomach. Her eyes widened with pain, for a moment. The next moment, there was only a log lying there.

"A substitution justu!" Exuro exclaimed.

* * *

"Well, well, Exuro fell right into that one," the ninja with the air mask said amusedly. The ninja turned to the leader to see his response. He was staring at Kakashi intently.

"_Kakashi the Copy Ninja, huh. Interesting. You make things very interesting, Kayume."_

* * *

After being fooled by the substitution jutsu, Kayume backhanded Exuro and then kicked him into a tree. She used some handsigns and then said, "Thunder Style: Descending Thunder Jutsu!" Exuro was surrounded and struck by ten thunderbolts. Kayume figured he was down, but she was wrong. He slowly rose, using the tree for support. Then he used his handsigns.

"Now you'll pay. Forbidden Art: Black Fist of the Immortal Flame!"

* * *

Kiba and Sai made their way with the ninja from the foreign villages. Kiba, with his acute sense of smell, picked up a scent.

"I smell something. But, it's not the scent of the Shadow Riders. What do you think, Akamaru?"

Akamari raised his head and sniffed. Then it bent its head and barked to Kiba. Kiba nodded and turned to the others.

"I think it's one of our ninja."

"How do you know?" asked Hitomi of the Hidden Grass.

Sai chuckled. "You obviously don't know Kiba's nose."

Kiba darted into the bushes, and there was a raise of voices before Kiba came running back. "Hey guys, its Hinata, Lee, Sasuke, and Sakura. And would you believe it, the Sound Trio are with them!"

The group followed Kiba as he rushed into the woods.

* * *

Now you'll pay. Forbidden Art: Black Fist of the Immortal Flame!"

Exuro's hand charged with a black and ominous chakra. Then, he punched at the air with all his might. He sent a huge blast of black fire shooting at Kayume. The speed of the attack barely left Kayume time to move. She only moved enough out of the way so as not to get a direct hit before the blast crashed into the rocks behind her and flung her to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Neji quickly got his group organized. "Lord Hokage said she could see powerful chakra emissions from due north of the watch tower. I think we should make our way there. The group agreed and set off.

* * *

Tsunade, much to Shizune's dismay, had left to join the battle. She was getting ready when she heard an annoying voice from the window. "So, is the pampered and highly sensual Tsunade going to go out and get her hands dirty?"

Tsunade shot Jiraiya a warning glance. "Now's not the time Jiraiya. I have to do all I can to defend Konoha. That is my duty."

Jiraiya smiled like she had passed a test and beckoned to her as she followed him out the window.

* * *

Naruto hurried with Kabuto still slung over his shoulders. Kabuto would probably been dead by now if Naruto hadn't remembered Hinata's healing ointment and put some on the spot were the needles had hit. He jumped from tree to tree when a group of Enforcers jumped out. Naruto clenched his fist.

"Darn it! I don't have time for this!"

He used his handsigns and then leapt at his opponent's.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Twenty Naruto's shot out of the trees and fell on the Shadow Riders. Naruto pulled his kunai out of a Shadow Riders throat and smiled with satisfaction and the quality of his work. His Shadow Clones stood over the many corpses of the Shadow Riders. He undid his jutsu and took off in the direction he assumed to be Konoha. After stopping, he sighed and realized that he was disoriented. He stamped the ground in anger when he happened to look up.

"Hey, is that a big butterfly?"

* * *

Exuro walked over to Kayume's unconscious body. He stood over her and gloated.

"Foolish woman! Did you think you could stop the Demon of the Searing Flames?"

To make his point, he stomped his foot into Kayume's back. She had just woken up and cried out in pain. He kicked her in the side and then grabbed her hair and pulled her up. (Youch! This is pretty brutal…) Kakashi clenched his fists as tight as he could. He couldn't bear to watch. No, he wouldn't let this happen to her. He began to run at her when the Demon of Air appeared in front of him. "No no no. We can't have you stepping into other's fights. Don't worry, we'll have our chance next."

Kayume swiftly punched Exuro in the stomach and sent him doubling-over. Then she kicked him in the face, disappeared, and appeared next to him to slam him with her elbow. He leapt up and began to shake.

"No, I won't be defeated, not by the likes of you! Now, witness true power! Forbidden Art: Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

The space behind Exuro seemed to turn pitch black. From out of that, a huge, black dragon shot out, the intense heat of its flames withering away everything near it. It coiled around Exuro's arm before he put out his hand and the beast shot at Kayume with a roar. Kayume knew that if the dragon attacked her, she would be dead. Kayume thought fast and used hansigns.

"Sacred Art: Divine Shadow Rebound Jutsu!"

A glowing gold shield appeared in front of Kayume and began to enlarge itself. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame was pushed back by it and flew in the opposite way. Fortunately, the closest thing was…

"Nooooo!"

The Dragon enveloped Exuro and a giant blast knocked everyone to the ground. Kayume lifted herself up and looked to where Exuro had been standing. All that was left was a huge scorched crater. Kayume's legs buckled and she sank to her knees. Kakashi rushed past the air demon ninja and carried Kayume over to where he had been standing. She opened her eyes and smiled gently at him. he kissed her cheek and turned to the Demon Triad (as there were only three left). The leader nodded and the air demon ninja stepped forward. "Right. Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Another of the Demon of the Five Deities down! Please R&R! Getting a little discouraged by the sudden lack of reviews. Thanks.

Next chapter: **Dances of the Wind Clash: Kagura's Wrath**


	32. Dances of the Wind Clash: Kagura's Wrath

**Chapter 32: Dances of the Wind Clash: Kagura's Wrath**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** As prismdragon so perceptively pointed out, I do love Yu Yu Hakusho and Exuro's moves were like Hiei. Heck, if it wasn't for Yu Yu I probably wouldn't have been able to write that fight. I was blank. And on your suggestion, I'll try to mix Jin's moves in here. Okay, here goes!

* * *

****

The new opponent introduced themselves. "I am Kagura, the Demon of the Dancing Winds. Do you still recognize me, Kakashi?" Here Kagura removed her mask. (by the way, this isn't an Inuyasha crossover. I just thought Kagura would fit this roll, so play along) Kakashi's eyes widened. "Kagura? The bandit from the mountains of the Wind Nation?" She nodded and smirked. "I guess you'll have a chance to see if you can beat me since I evaded you last time we met." He frowned as he pulled out a kunai and got into position. "All right. Let's go."

Kagura used handsigns and said, "Air Style: Tornado Fist Jutsu!" Kakashi was slightly confused. "_Why isn't she using her forbidden jutsu?"_ He had barely time to think this before she flew at him. He quickly grabbed some kunai and launched them at her. With one swing of her fist, the kunai bounced right off the mini tornado wrapped around her arm and flew off into the distance. Then she disappeared right in front of him and reappeared at his side. With one punch, she sent him flying across the clearing.

"Kagura, what are you doing?" asked the leader sharply.

She rolled her eyes (with her back turned to him, of course!) and said, "I'm just having some fun." She sighed and turned her attention to where Kakashi was getting up and dusting himself off. _"Can't have that,"_ she thought. She took off after him again. This time, Kakashi had an idea of what she would do. She flew at him, and threw another punch. This time he was able to block it with his arm. Kagura smiled as she channeled her chakra into the tornado. The tornado suddenly expanded and blasted Kakashi backwards into a tree. While he was down, she used more handsigns. "Air Style: Tornado Kick Jutsu!" This time, Kagura had tornados wrap around her legs. Kakashi quickly disappeared as Kagura landed a kick to the tree that shattered it into a hundred pieces and blew it away. Kagura turned to see Kakashi push up his headband and reveal his sharingan. She smirked and thought to herself, _"This is going to be fun."_

* * *

Sasuke wiped the blood of his kunai from the last Shadow Rider he had killed. He then felt a hand on his back. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. He nodded, and then seemed to struggle with something.

"How do you think Naruto is?" he asked.

She paused to think and then said reluctantly, "Well, I'm sure he's fine. Yeah, _we_ are talking about Naruto. He'll be okay."

Just then, Kiba, Sai, and the various ninja from the other villages came out to where they were standing.

"Hey, you guys!" said Sai as he rushed over.

"Hey, Sai! I'm glad to see you're okay!" said Sakura. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was looking around before he finally said:

"Where is Naruto?"

* * *

Kagura took a step forward and then leaped into the air. She flew right at Kakashi. She threw a punch, which he dodged and counterattacked with an elbow to her back. She turned around and kicked at him, but he ducked and gave her a sharp uppercut. She staggered backwards and narrowed her eyes viciously. She was mad... She charged at him on foot this time. She threw a false punch which Kakashi got ready to block, but then she dropped and punched Kakashi into the air. Then she leaped after him and kicked him down to the ground with a powerful kick. He groaned as she landed next to him. "Sorry, Kakashi, you're just not on my level." He silently charged chakra in his feet and then spun around and kicked at her feet. She was thrown backwards, and after doing a few flips, landed on the ground. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief when a sudden blast of air told him she wasn't done yet. She rushed at him, performing more handsigns. "Try this on for size, Kakashi! Air Style: Tornado Wall Jutsu!" She punched Kakashi into the air and jumped after him and began to spin. Next thing Kakashi knew, he was in the center of a tornado, being battered around on all sides. Even worse yet, he found he couldn't breathe.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM!" Sakura shouted. Kiba shrugged.

"When we were fighting, he was there one moment and gone the next. It's not my fault. I'm not his baby-sitter!"

Sakura's eyes burned with rage until Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Keep everyone going. I'm going to go look for him."

"But, Sasuke-" It was too late. Sasuke took off through the trees in search of Naruto. Sakura kept her eyes on him as he disappeared into the thick of the forest.

_"He really does care..."_

* * *

Kakashi lungs were ready to burst. He was also battered and bruised from Kagura's relentless attack. He knew he had to get out of that tornado fast. He used his sharingan to try to pinpoint her location. His leg quickly shot out and Kagura found herself thrown out of the tornado. Kakashi collapsed to the ground and saw Kagura staggering to get up. "Not bad," she said. She flew at him while he was down, but the next thing he did surprised her more than anything else that had happened. He started using her handsigns!

"Air Style: Tornado Fist Jutsu!" Swirling tornados appeared around his fists and he met Kagura's attack with a mighty clash. She flew into the air and he leapt up after her, their fists clashing again. Minutes passed and neither could shake the other off. Finally, Kagura put her hands together and the two tornados merged to form a giant tornado. Kakashi was immediately blasted to the ground. The instant he hit, he used handsigns and said, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He shot the blast of fire at Kagura. Kayume's eyes widened as she realized how Kakashi had planned this. The large fireball was sucked into her tornado and Kagura's eyes widened as the blast of fire blew her to the ground. Kakashi panted as he stood watching the figure crumpled on the floor. She slowly rose up and turned to him, her eyes alive with hatred. "No more games. It's time to show you what I can really do." She produced a small fan and stood poised, as if waiting for his move. When he made none, she shrugged and swung her fan. A giant blast of air tore through the clearing. Even though he scarcely was able to dodge it, Kakashi was cut up pretty badly. Kagura smirked. "What's wrong, Kakashi? I though you were better than that. With that said, she swung her little fan and another surge of wind blasted through the clearing. She then pulled one of the two feathers on her hair and tossed into the air. It grew until it was large enough for her to rude on. She stood on the feather and hovered above the clearing. She sent another blast of air at Kakashi, who managed to dodge it again. He pulled out shuriken from his pack and hurled them at her. With a simple swing of her fan, she tossed them aside.

"Not good enough, Kakashi," she taunted.

Perhaps if she wasn't so busy taunting she would have noticed that he had just used handsigns.

"Thunder Style: Lightning Strike Jutsu!" A giant bolt of lightning struck at Kagura. It split her feather and scorched it, and Kagura herself was badly hurt. The feather crashed to the ground, depositing Kagura in a heap a few yards in front of Kakashi. She opened her eyes and saw her leader watching her. She could tell even without seeing his face that he was angry. She stood and started using handsigns. "Forbidden Art: Dance of the Dragon!" At first Kakashi didn't see anything. Then, as Kagura began her dance with her fan, he could see a dragon appearing over them. It was a light blue and had two giant horns. Kagura finished her dance by opening her fan wide in Kakashi's direction. The dragon began to move and reared up its head. It blew a blast of wind that smashed into the ground next to Kakashi and created a huge crater. Kakashi was thrown to the side and looked up to see the dragon dive at him. He summoned his sword and shouted, "White Chakra Sabre Arc!" He swung the sword in a white arc as the beast flew inches in front of him. It gave off a deafening roar as Kakashi split it in half. Its remains began to smoke and then disappeared. Kakashi turned to see Kagura's face contorted with rage. "It can't be! You can't be this strong! No matter. My ultimate technique will finish you off!" She started using handsigns and said, "Forbidden Art: Dance of the Vile Wind!" Her fan grew a cold green and she began to sweep it across the air. Blasts of air shot at Kakashi. What he noticed, though, was that whatever came into contact with it withered away and died. Kagura swept her fan in the complicate dance while Kakashi dodged for his life. He had to finish her before she got him or Kayume. He summoned his White Chakra Sabre and flew at her. She finished the dance with the most powerful attack yet. He barely dodged it before he shoved the sword through her. She staggered and her eyes widened in pain and shock. Suddenly Kakashi was blasted back by a sudden whirlwind that appeared around Kagura, the strength of it making it impossible to see. Kakashi heard a horrifying shriek, and when the wind settled, a feather was all that remained of the Demon of the Dancing Winds.

* * *

**Nightsroud:** Kagura is going, going, gone! Only one more demon and the leader reveals himself. Woooooh! This was probably my favorite of the battles so far. Let me know how I did! R&R!

Next chapter: **Rising Earth Face-Off: Solon's Might**


	33. Rising Earth FaceOff: Solon's Charge

**Chapter 32: Rising Earth Face-Off: Solon's Charge**

The leader of what was left of the Demons of the Five Deities shook his head.

"Tsk…there goes another one. Well, I must congratulate you two. You have defeated all but one of my fighters. Here is your final test."

The earth demon ninja stepped forward and said, "I am Solon, the Demon of the Rising Earth. Where my comrades have fallen, I will prevail."

Kakashi got into battle position. "Bring it," he simply said.

* * *

Naruto craned his neck to look. Urulai carried him on her back while he searched for the others. He looked over towards Kabuto, who was still unconscious. Naruto clenched his hand into a fist. He had no time to waste. He needed to hurry.

* * *

Solon pulled out two kunai and leaped and Kakashi. Kakashi pulled out his own and the two went at it, there kunai clashing fiercely back-and-forth. Just as Solon lashed out again, Kakashi disappeared in a flash. From behind he heard:

"Sacred Taijutsu: A Thousand Years of Death!"

Solon quickly twisted his body away in time to dodge the kunai that Kakashi had thrust at him. (that move isn't just sticking your finger up someone's butt, ya know). Solon then spun and kicked Kakashi in the back. Kakashi picked himself off the ground and turned back to his opponent. Kakashi threw two kunai at Solon, who dodged them and leaped into a tree. The first thing his eyes saw was…

"A paper bomb?"

Solon was blown out of the tree by the paper bomb Kakashi had placed there. Solon picked himself up and started using handsigns.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Black Earth Gauntlets Jutsu!"

Solon slammed his arms into the ground, where they sunk in to about the elbow. When he pulled them out, his arms were covered by black gauntlets made of earth. With this new weapon, he disappeared and appeared in front of Kakashi. Before Kakashi could move, Solon slammed his fist into Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi sank forward, coughing and gasping for breath, his eyes bulging in pain. Solon then threw Kakashi to the ground, who rolled over and laid flat on his face. Solon crossed his arms and chuckled. "Is this really all you have? Your victory over Kagura must have been a fluke."

He punched at Kakashi, who quickly rolled out of the way and slashed at Solon with a kunai. The kunai slashed his side, causing blood run out. Solon clutched at his side and glared at Kakashi, now up and ready for battle. Solon took a step back and started using handsigns. "Forbidden Art: Black Earth Armor Jutsu!" Solon's body was covered in a tough armor of rock. He smirked and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi leaped to the side and plunged his kunai at Solon's neck. The blade simply bounced off the tough armor. Solon turned and kicked Kakashi right into the air. Solon started using handsign and said, "Forbidden Art: Impaling Earth Column Jutsu!" A giant column of rock burst from the ground and rammed into Kakashi's back. Before Kakashi could respond, Solon punched him straight into the ground. Kakashi rose up and started using handsigns.

"Water Style: Wave Backlash Jutsu!"

Kakashi bended water from a nearby puddle and blasted it back at Solon. Fortunately for Kakashi, Solon's armor slowed down his movement. Kakashi's speed was faster than his and the water blasted him back off his feet. Kakashi got ready as Solon leaped up and charged for an attack. Kakashi hit his fist down, grabbed his arm, and spun around, knocking him off his feet and sending him hurtling into a tree.

"Leaf Whirlwind!"

Kakashi mentally thanked Gai for that technique. Solon picked himself up and used handsigns. "Forbidden Art: Seismic Earth Blast Jutsu!" The ground beneath Kakashi's feet rumbled and then lurched. Kakashi suddenly felt the ground explode beneath him and hurl him like a rag doll quite a few yards away.

* * *

Neji flung aside another Shadow Rider corpse. He was getting very fed up with this. Suddenly a dark wolf emerged from the bushes. Neji heard TenTen yell from behind and turned to see her launch a barrage of kunai, shuriken, and senbom at the wolf. The creature rolled over like a pincushion. TenTen grinned and Neji nodded his head in approval. Neji suddenly tensed up and turned east. TenTen was about to ask when she heard:

"Byakugan!"

Neji stared into the bushes and then suddenly released the Byakugan with a chuckle.

"I do believe we have company."

Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets and tilted his head.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Neji motioned to the bush where the Sound Trio suddenly emerged. Neji's group immediately got on guard. "What do you guys want?" asked Ino sharply. They were ready to strike when Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, and the other village ninja emerged.

"Relax, there helping us," said Sakura. Ino rushed up and gave her hug while everyone met up with whoever they were looking for. After a few minutes, Shikamaru looked around and said, "Hey were's Naruto? And Sasuke?" Sakura immediately looked worried and said, "Naruto disappeared a while ago and Sasuke went to look for him." Everyone pondered this for a while until a jolt shook the earth. "What was that?" Temari asked.

* * *

Kakashi struggled to his feet and panted. Solon wasn't giving up any time soon. He used another jutsu. "Forbidden Art: Stone Skewer Barrage!" Out of Solon's hand shot a blast of razor sharp rock fragments. Kakashi dodged out of the way as several rocks were imbedded in the tree he was against. Kakashi dodged behind another tree, and then leaped form its branches at Solon. Solon raised his hand and Kakashi was immediately imbedded with three dozen rocks. Then suddenly, POOF! A log dropped to the ground. "Great, all I did was beat the heck out of a log!" he sighed. He heard a noise from behind to see Kakashi grinning at him. He threw out a punch but Kakashi vanished. Suddenly he felt Kakashi kick his jaw, and he was lifted right off his feet. Kakashia appeared behind him. Solon's eyes widened.

"The Dancing Leaf Shadow!" he said.

Kakashi smirked before he decided to borrow Sasuke's move. He punched at Solon's left, which Solon blocked. Then he kicked Solon's unprotected right. After that, Kakashi flipped over Solon and ounched him down. When he was only a few feet from the ground, Kakashi turned and slammed his foot into Solon's stomach, smashing him into the ground while shouting, "Lion's Barrage!" Kakashi flipped away from Solon and took his stance. Then he suddenly turned away and began to rub his foot while whimpering. Once, composed, he turned to face Solon.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the forest at top speed, his eyes darting back and forth in search of Naruto. A Shadow Rider leaped out of a bush at him. He quickly side-stepped and then plunged his kunai in the assailants back before slashing his neck. Sasuke continued to his run, his eyes missing nothing. Except Naruto. Sasuke stopped and sighed. He couldn't understand why he hadn't found Naruto yet. He looked up at the sky and mumbled, "Come on. I need a sign." Just then Urulai flew into sight with Naruto perched on her back. "Naruto!" shouted Sasuke. Naruto turned his head around a few times before he spotted him. "Hey! Look at me, Sasuke!"

* * *

Solon jumped to his feet and began to use handsigns.

"Forbidden Art: Stone Fist Assault!"

Solon leaped into the air and began to punch in Kakashi's direction. _"He must be crazy! I'm not even close to him."_ Kakashi though. Just then, a blast knocked him to the ground. He jumped up and avoided another one. Watching Solon's form, Kakashi deduced that everytime Solon punched at the air, it caused the earth beneath him to shoot upwards and then explode. Kakashi quickly used a Shadow Clone Jutsu and flew at his opponent. Solon punched and a clone disappeared from the mighty attack. _"One down,"_ Kakashi counted. Solon then then punched simultaneously with both hands and destroyed two more.

"_Two and three down."_

Solon turned quickly and punched at another one, causing it to vanish in the explosion of rock.

"_Four down."_

Solon then turned and stood face-to-face with another clone. The clone slashed out at him but he twisted its arm and then plunged its own kunai into its neck. It then vanished into a puff of smoke.

"_Five down. Here I go!"_

Kakashi himself then leaped out of the tree and kicked Solon's head straight into the ground. He flipped back a safe distance and waited for his opponent's next move. Solon emerged from the ground in rage.

"I'll teach you the meaning of power, Kakashi! Forbidden Art: Stone Death Barrage!"

Solon charged his hands with chakra and then placed them against the earth. Giant hunks of earth then shot from the ground into the air and began to circle around Solon. Then he charged them with a dark yellow chakra for extra earth power. Then he threw his arms out, causing the boulders to spin around like crazy. They crashed into the ground and flew threw the air like a tornado centered by Solon. A huge boulder whizzed over Kakashi's head, causing him to quickly throw himself down. He then had to quickly throw himself as a boulder crashed into where he used to be.

"I have to use it. My one and only original technique."

Kakashi charged his hand and a blue chakra began to flash from all around him. His hand charged with enormous amounts of chakra, causing everything near him to tremble.

"Lightning Blade Chidori!"

He spotted an opening and then took off in a flash. Solon barely saw him before Kakashi slammed his hand into Solon's chest. The lightning blasted right through his armor and out the other end. Solon collapsed to the ground. He cried out as the earth around him swallowed him up, leaving no trace of the Demon of the Rising Earth.

The leader of the Shadow Riders was silent for a moment, as if pondering the next move. "I must congratulate you for the defeat of four of the five Demons of the Five Deities. But I wonder, what are you going to do against me, the Demon of the Consuming Darkness?"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Solon is defeated, leaving one Demon left. Oh things are gonna get good. Next chapter will be the msot shocking yet!

Next chapter: **My Heart's a Battleground**


	34. My Heart's a Battleground

**Chapter 33: My Heart's a Battleground**

**

* * *

** This will be the most shocking chapter ever! Lots of flashbacks too. Well, I hope you enjoy. And you better sit down while you read this one! This chapter rated T for some language (pretty mild though).

* * *

"So what do you plan to do against me?" asked the final Demon.

"You're just one more obstacle in the way!" said Kakashi.

Kayume had joined him and squeezed his hand. He turned his head slightly and smiled at her. The final Demon noticed and crossed his arms.

"Well, you seem to have done well for yourself, Kayume."

Startled, Kayume turned to face him. "How do you know my name?"

The Demon smiled behind his mask and said, "I know it's been a while, but tell me you haven't forgotten me?

Kayume's eyes widened. "Oh my God! Karasu, is it…you?"

The Demon removed his mask. He had jet black hair, with long bangs in the front and shorter hair in the back (kinda like Sasuke's). He had a very handsome face, though it had a proud and cruel look to it.

"Yes, Kayume. It's me."

Kayume took a step back. "Why are you doing this? Is this what you decided to do after you left? Was it worth it!"

Kayume shut out her eyes and tried to block out the memories that haunted her thoughts.

_

* * *

_

Kayume sat up in bed. She walked over to her window and saw Karasu standing below the window.

"Kayume, are you coming or not?"

Kayume hesitated, glancing back at her room. When she turned back, she gave a quiet, "Yes."

The two figures stole quietly through the night. Once they reached the gate of the citadel, Kayume stopped. Karasu turned and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She turned her back towards him and hung her head.

"Karasu, I can't do it. It would break Dashi-sensei's heart if I ran away."

Karasu studied her hard. "But you said-" he began.

"I know, but I can't do it."

Karasu turned and looked up at the sky, hoping the twinkling stars would give him some answers.

"I hope I see you again. I don't know where I'll go from here, but I'm going to make something of myself. Then, I'll come back for you."

He turned her around and gazed into her eyes. "Goodbye, Karasu." They kissed and then Karasu stole quietly away. He leaped onto the gate and stole one last glance back. Then he turned and darted back into the shadows.

_end flashback_

* * *

Karasu smiled as the scene played in his own mind. He chuckled before saying, "Well, I'm surprised you care at all, now that you have Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja. You seemed to have moved on pretty fast, Kayume."

Kakashi looked perplexed. "What is he talking about, Kayume?" he asked. Kayume adverted his gaze. After a few seconds, Karasu grinned cunningly. "Kayume, do you mean you never told him? I never thought you'd keep secrets from him!"

Kayume clenched her fists. "I didn't want him to know. I-I wanted to forget it ever happened."

Kakashi turned his death gaze away from Karasu and looked at Kayume. "Didn't want me to know what?"

Kayume looked up miserably at Kakashi. "Karasu…he-he was my fiancé."

* * *

Sasuke looked down nervously. Riding on a giant butterfly was just too weird. He looked over to see Naruto standing determined by Urulai's head. Sasuke didn't even want to try standing…

"Naruto, send Urulai over that way. That's where the others were before."

Naruto nodded and directed Urulai in the direction Sasuke pointed out.

* * *

"Your-your fiancé?"

Kayume nodded sadly. Karasu took the opportunity to dig the wound further.

"Yes, who'd have thought? I leave her with a promise of love and I come back to find her in someone else's arms!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kakashi yelled angrily. Kayume could tell he was really hurt. He turned to Kayume, his eyes searching her for an explanation.

"We met at Dashi-sensei's training retreat…"

* * *

_flashback_

Kayume stopped her meditation when Dashi called her name. She ran over to where he stood by the gates. When she got closer, she saw a guy about her own age, around sixteen. Dashi didn't notice her there for a few moments and then turned with surprise.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't notice you there. This is my newest pupil. His name is-"

"Hi, my name is Karasu. And yours?"

Kayume blushed when she realized how good looking he was. "Uh, my name's Kayume." He smiled and she blushed even more. Dashi seemed oblivious and ushered the two away.

The two trained for a few months. One day, Kayume was sitting playing her flute when Karasu walked up. "Can I talk to you?" Kayume set down her flute and nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Kayume, I wanted to tell you that…I think you're beautiful…and I love you."

Kayume blushed when she saw Karasu lean forward. "I love you too," she said before there lips met.

More time passed. Kayume noticed how powerful Karasu was becoming. One day after sparring, Karasu sat down with Kayume. She could tell something was up with him.

"What's wrong?" she ventured.

He frowned and said, "Dashi isn't good enough to be teaching me anymore."

"You shouldn't talk that way about Dashi-_sensei_. He is a great man."

Karasu looked a bit annoyed. He turned his head and stared into the sky. "Someday I'm going to leave this place and become the most elite ninja ever. Then I'll have respect."

Kayume could tell he was having a moment, so she decided to give him some alone time. Karasu continued to stare until the sky grew dark. He lowered his head and clenched his fists. "I'll gain ultimate power some day. No matter _what_ it takes."

_end flashback_

* * *

Karasu grinned and sighed with mock fondness. "Yes, it seems like so long ago. But I guess it was too long. I obviously wasn't good enough for you anymore. I just wonder how long Kakashi will be good enough for you?"

"Ugh, you bastard! You know it's not like that! I realized that we could never be together. Just like I realized how much I love Kakashi. But Kakashi is good, while deep down you were rotting. You hurt me, Karasu. But know I realize that we never had true love. I know from the love I have of Kakashi, true love, that I never really loved you."

She looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes. Kakashi looked away, his heart filled with mixed feelings. Karasu frowned and then said. "Make your choice then, Kayume. If you come with me, I'll spare the village and Kakashi. If not, I'll destroy everything."

Kayume was shocked. Could Karasu be trusted? Would he really spare Konoha? Could she risk this chance? She looked at Kakashi. He still seemed broken. Karasu then spoke words as venomous as he could. "You must admit who you love, Kayume. Who do you want to be with?"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke lept off Urulai into a clearing. They both listened and heard noises coming from ahead. They leaped out of the bushes, and to their surprise found the others standing off against Shadow Riders. But these Shadow Riders were not like the others. They rode loathsome black serpents with scaly wings on the sides of their neck, more for decoration than actual use. Naruto set Kabuto down and took position next to the others. The new enemy hissed at them, their words echoing eerily.

"The Convictors approach…"

* * *

Kayume felt tears stream down her face as she walked over to Karasu and took his hand. He smiled viciously. She turned back and looked at Kakashi. Her heart felt as if it was tearing apart.

_I know there is something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes  
We've built to love but then love falls apart,  
A little piece of heaven turns to dark_

She couldn't believe how things had turned for the worst. Only a day ago, she thought that her life was perfect, there in Kakashi's arms.

_Listen to your heart, when it's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there is nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why.  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

There she was, between the two men that had a hold on her heart. And now she was faced with an impossible choice.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while _

_The precious moments are all lost in the time.  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams _

A wave of loneliness surged through her. She imagined the Christmas Eve that she and Kakashi had admitted their love and she had witnessed Kakashi without a mask and had kissed him.

_Listen to your heart, when it's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there is nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why.  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

She couldn't bear the pain. She knew how strong her feelings were for Kakashi. But for his own good she was trying to block him out, replace him with Karasu. But she found she couldn't.

_And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scene of magic the beauty that's been,  
When love was wilder than the wind._

She couldn't help but feel some attraction for Karasu, but it was different. It wasn't the tender love she felt for Kakashi, the man she adored most in the world.

_Listen to your heart, when it's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there is nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why.  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

She couldn't stand it any longer. It was time for the final decision.

_Listen to your heart. Mmmm_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why.  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

Kayume broke away from Karasu and embraced Kakashi. "I'll never go with you. I love Kakashi, and I'll die for that love." Kakashi gazed into her eyes and smiled as he embraced her.

"I love you, Kayume. And together, we'll save Konoha." Kayume nodded and the two turned towards Karasu.

"Enough with your venomous words, Karasu. Let us battle for the fate of Konoha."

Karasu placed his mask back on his face and got into battle stance. "You hurry to your own deaths. I'll send you all to hell!"

Karasu began to eminate a frightening black aura. "I am Karasu, Demon of the Consuming Darkness!"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** What a shocking twist, huh? Well, now that that's all cleared up, the final battle can begin! Please R&R!

Next chapter: **The Final Confrontation: Kayume's Last Stand**


	35. Hidden Leaf Devastation: Final Onslaught

**Chapter 34: Hidden Leaf Devastation: The Final Onslaught**

**

* * *

**Okay, here it is. The final battle. I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took soooo long for me to update, but it's getting hard for me to write battle scenes. Five in a row is tough! Anyway, read on!

* * *

Karasu stood poised for battle. Kakashi took his place next to Kayume. They would both work together to bring down this final menace. Karasu pulled out a kudachi and leaped at Kayume. Kakashi pulled out two kunai and leaped in front of her. Karasu's kudachi clashed against Kakashi's kunai and instantly swirled around and slashed at Kakashi. Kakashi's kunai came up and blocked the attack. Then, with a flick of the wrist, Kakashi knocked the blade from Karasu's hands and tossed the kunai at him point blank. Karasu vanished as the kunai lodged themselves in the tree behind him. Karasu appeared and kicked at Kakashi. Kayume leaped and grabbed his foot, and tossed him to the ground several feet away. Karasu rose up and charged at Kakashi and threw a punch. Kakashi quickly hit Karasu's fist away with his right hand and punched Karasu in the face with his left. Karasu stumbled back a few paces and straightened himself out. He smirked and said:

"Not bad, but I think you'd better watch yourselves."

He started performing handsigns, causing Kakashi and Kayume to quickly catch their guard.

"Forbidden Art: Shadow Wave Jutsu!"

Karasu placed his hand to the ground and a black shadow shot out in the form of a wave at the two. It blasted them off their feet and the two landed with a crash to the ground. Kakashi blinked and looked over at Kayume, who still seemed to be in a daze. He went to reach out for her but found that he couldn't move. Karasu stood over him, a twisted smirk on his face. "Can't move, can you?" he said. He bent down and placed his pointer finger on Kakashi's forehead. Kayume looked over to see Kakashi's eyes turn white and his body convulsed from the blasts of energy Karasu was shooting through him. Kayume tried to move but was helpless against Karasu's jutsu. She closed her eyes and began to chant words that Dashi had taught he rlong ago. She looked over to see Kakashi's eyes return to normal. Kakashi struggled against Karasu's jutsu and, with Kayume's restoring jutsu, broke Karasu's jutsu. The second he had control he pushed himself off the ground and grabbed Karasu's throat with his right hand. With his left, he grabbed Karasu's left arm and twisted it across him so as to block access with his right arm. Kakashi tightened his grip on Karasu's throat as his eyes narrowed in hate.

"This is going to end now, Karasu. Prepare to see the afterlife."

Kakashi released Karasu's arm and quick as lightning snapped his neck violently. Karasu's body fell limply to the ground. Kayume stood up and rushed over to Kakashi. He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "It's all over." Kayume suddenly got an eerie feeling. She turned her head to see a black and red flash, and the next second she and Kaskashi were thrown back a distance. (You didn't think I'd end it so soon, did you? ) Karasu stood up and his head turned and cracked into place. He smirked and said, "Sorry, Kakashi. I'm here to stay."

* * *

The chunin prepared to fight. The Convictors were truly the most frightening of the Shadow Riders. The chunin were faced with five of them. The others stood waiting for the Convictors to make the first move. Naruto quickly went over to Sakura and informed her of Kabuto's predicament. Sakura nodded and said to the others, "Guys, I need you to hold these monsters off while I heal Kabuto. Think you can do that?" The others nodded and before anyone else could move, Naruto leaped at the Shadow Riders with a battle cry. Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"Does he always have to be the first to charge?"

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. How was it possible for Karasu to survive such an attack? Kayume understood perfectly. "Karasu placed a forbidden jutsu on himself long ago. He can only be harmed by strong jutsu." Kakashi nodded wearily and then turned to his opponent. Karasu smirked evilly at the two. "Heh heh, shocking, is it, Kakashi?" Then he started performing more handsigns. "Forbidden Jutsu: Thousand Fanged Mutilation!"

* * *

Kurenai leaped back to avoid the Convictors attack. As soon as her foot touched ground, it lashed out at her again. From behind, she heard a shout.

"Dynamic Entry!"

Gai flew over her head and kicked the snake's head with terrific force. It reared back and hissed. Gai turned and did his Nice Guy Pose, causing Kurenai to cringe. The beast swung its tail and the two, hearing Asuma's shout, barely had enough time to move before its tail crashed into the ground. While the snake was distracted with its prey, Asuma sprinted and, quick as a flash, sliced his blades through the snakes throat. The beast's body writhed in agony before it collapsed to the ground in a heap. Asuma sighed, "What a relief…" when he saw Kurenai point. He bent backwards as a flurry of senbom flew over him. He flipped back into position and was joined by Kurenai and Gai. The snake's rider emerged in a stooped posture and flashed his venomous yellow eyes before preparing for another attack.

* * *

Sakura surveyed the job and then nodded. She began using handsigns and said, "Antidote Justu."

She placed her fingers to the holes that the poisoned senbom made. After a few seconds, the poison from Kabuto's wound drifted out and dissipated into the air. Sakura wiped her forehead and then moved on to the next step.

"Mystic Palm Jutsu."

Sakura's hands glowed a faint white as she placed them on the wound. Kabuto's body began to emanate a faint white and the holes left by the senbom disappeared. Sakura sighed and cast a glance back. She could see Naruto's Shadow Clones jumping around, disappearing in puffs of smoke, one by one. Sasuke was shooting blasts of fire, attempting to keep the Convictors at bay. Tenten was summoning weapons from a scroll and was tossing everyone one with pinpoint accuracy at the snake's vital organs. _"Shouldn't be long for that one,"_ Sakura thought. She turned her gaze back to Kabuto. His breathing was regular and his color had returned. With that done, she turned back towards the fight. Kiba had just jumped up and slashed at the rider of a Convictor, knocking him off the snake's back. Sai was there in a moment and finished him off. The ninja from the other villages could be seen working to bring one down. Sakura then made a startling discovery. "These ones are harder to kill than the rest, and the more we kill, the more seem to show up!" A blast interrupted her thoughts, and the other chunin glanced back towards the village.

"A retreating call?"

* * *

Anko looked up and her brow furrowed. "Why would Lord Hokage order a retreat? Anko leaped to the top of a tree, hoping Ibiki and Genma would be able to handle the Shadow Riders below. She looked around and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God…"

She could see at least a thousand of the monstrous snakes gliding towards Konoha, loud shrieks emerging from wherever they passed. More Proclaimers flew overhead, all drawn to Konoha.

"Anko, what the hell are you doing? We need to fall back!" she heard Genma shout. She cast a glance down and saw the other two waiting for her. A she leaped down from the tree and joined the other two in their mad sprint, she couldn't help but think, _"We-we'll never make it."_

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Sorry, I know. Short chapter. This was sorta like an intro to the last two chapters of the fight. Yes, you heard right! Four more chapters in all and then I'm done. As sad as it is, I will be ending the story this week. But, keep an eye out for the sequal!

Next chapter: **The Scrolls of Higher Heaven: Summoning of Hope**


	36. The Scrolls of Higher Heaven: Last Hope

**Chapter 36: The Scrolls of Higher Heaven: Summoning of Hope**

**

* * *

** It's funny how the last chapter took me like a week to do and I popped this one out in like an hour! Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Naruto and the rest of the chunin took off quickly towards Konoha. The latest turn of events was puzzling. He never figured that Tsunade would order a retreat. The Convictors didn't seem too interested in pursuing them. They seemed only interested in getting to Konoha, and destroying all in their way. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his fellow chunin attacking the Convictors while they took off at top speed towards the village. He wasn't really focusing on that, though. His thoughts were turned towards other things.

"I wonder how Kayume is doing. And Kakashi-sensei, too. I really hope they're all right…"

* * *

As a matter of fact, they weren't doing to well at the moment…

"Forbidden Art: Thousand Fanged Mutilation!"

Everything in front of Kayume and Kakashi was ravaged by a terrifying force. The two sprinted as fast as they could in the opposite direction. It didn't seem to matter how far away they got. The ravaging force still seemed to pursue them. Kayume looked back and noticed that Karasu's hands were still in place, as if holding the jutsu. Kayume summoned her Ethereal Blade (a katana) and slashed in Karasu's direction. The attack passed through at the speed of light and sliced at Karasu, breaking the jutsu. The two stopped to catch their breath. Karasu sensed their weariness and decided to quickly follow up with another attack.

"This should do it…"

* * *

Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai made their way to Konoha at top speed. They were having a difficult time outracing a pursuing Convictor. Asuma suddenly heard a cry and turned to see Kurenai stumble and fall. He rushed to her and found a senbom in her ankle, which the Convictor (the rider is called the Convictor, the snake is just the snake) must have thrown. Finding that she couldn't walk on it, Asuma quickly snatched her up and ran with her towards the village. Gai hurled a kunai at the Convictor before following. Asuma buried her head in Asuma's chest.

"I didn't want you to have to burden yourself with me," she whispered.

"Relax," came the reply. She looked up to see Asuma smiling at her. "I've always wanted to hold you this way." She couldn't help but smile herself.

"_So have I."_

* * *

The chunin felt like they were hopelessly getting nowhere. Kiba turned to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata, can you see if we're getting near to Konoha?"

Hinata nodded and put her hands in place.

"Byakugan!"

Hinata gazed ahead and then returned her eyes to normal.

"We're approaching the gates. They're about half a mile ahead."

Everyone was cheered by the news, but a hiss from behind alerted them to their current predicament. To everyone's surprise, Gaara stopped and turned back towards the forest. When everyone stopped, he said in a clear voice:

"Go to Konoha. I'll hold them off."

Everyone was shocked. Temari stepped forward but was held back by Kankuro. "Gaara, you can't do this!" Temari pleaded. Gaara shook his head in disapproval and planted his feet firmly.

"It's times like this where I almost wished Gaara still had the- well, you know.." Kankuro said said softly. Temari shot him a look of murderous disapproval.

"I'm with you, kid," said Zaku as he stepped out from the rest.

"No," said Gaara sharply. "I need to do this alone. Now, GO!"

The others turned and continued on to Konoha. Gaara glanced back for a moment, and then turned towards the wide open mouth of the Convictors monstrous snake.

"It's time I make amends…"

* * *

Karasu began to perform more handsigns.

"Forbidden Art: House of Flying Daggers!"

Instantly, Kakashi found himself surrounded by mirrors all around him.

"This jutsu…it's like Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors," Kakashi said.

"Yes," Karasu said as his image flashed on every mirror. "But this jutsu works a little differently. First, I reside in only a single mirror that masks my chakra so you can't detect me. The jutsu causes the mirrors to replicate my attacks, causing a lethal barrage of attacks. Also, the mirrors are indestructible, except for the mirror that I am in. But it won't matter since you won't find it."

The mirrors flashed and Kakashi covered his head as more senbom then he could count showered him from all sides. Unlike, Haku, Karasu was aiming to kill. Kakashi couldn't afford to sit and do nothing. He carefully got off the ground and pulled out three kunai, placing one in his mouth and the other two in his hands.

"Sharingan!"

Though he couldn't detect Karasu's position, the Sharingan still made it easier to block Karasu's attacks.

"Kayume!" he shouted.

* * *

On the outside of the mirrors, Kayume stood worried, unsure of what to do. She had heard Karasu's words and was sure that they had gotten stuck now.

"Kayume!" she heard Kakashi yell.

"Yes!" she replied.

There was a pause before she heard him say, "I need you to attack from the outside!"

"All right!"

* * *

Kakashi moved his kunai quickly, deflecting as many senbom as possible. He winced as one lodged in his shoulder. He whirled his kunai as a new wave came flying at him. He knocked them away with the two in his hands and twisted his head around to hit the others away with the one in his mouth. He was silently waiting for Kayume to find Karasu's position. As he assumed, Karasu's jutsu only worked from the inside, so his chakra wouldn't be masked from those on the outside.

Kayume tried frantically to find Karasu's position. "Urgh! Come on! Okay, calm down Kayume. You can't use jutsu properly if your all spazzed out."

She started using jutsu and said, "Secret Art: Scenting Chakra Jutsu!"

Kayume could see a blue trace of chakra ("Kakashi's" she thought) and a foul red trace of chakra ("Only Karasu's"). She could see it emanating from a mirror on the far left side.

"Kakashi, on the far left side!"

Kakashi heard her and slowly inched towards the mirror on his far right side (or her far left). The closer he moved, the faster and more ruthless Karasu's attacks became. When Kakashi stood a little more than a foot away, he could barely move for an attack.

"Ready, Kayume?" he shouted.

"Ready!" came her reply.

Kakashi and Kayume charged their hands, and then pressed them against the mirror, shouting simultateously, "Lightning Blade/Ethereal Blast!" The mirror quivered, then shattered under the force of the jutsu. Karasu was flung to the ground, causing the other mirrors to shatter. Karasu quickly picked himself up and began to use more handsign.

"Forbidden Art: Demon Treebind Jutsu!"

Kayume screamed as she saw Kakashi suddenly ensnared by Karasu's attack. He was pinned to a strange tree in the middle of the clearing, bound to it by the several branches wrapped around his arms and chest. As he struggled, he didn't notice Karasu begin to emerge above his right shoulder. Karasu revealed a kunai and poised to strike Kakashi in the throat. Kakashi was suddenly aware of Karasu's presence and saw Karasu attempt to stab him. A shuriken flew through the air and swiped across Karasu's mask. Karasu wavered for half a moment, and then dropped face first to the ground. (that seems to happen a lot, huh?) Karasu struggled to get up, and Kayume and Kakashi both knew that this was the best time to finish him. Kayume began to use handsigns and said:

"Sacred Art: Celestial Whirlwind Jutsu!"

Karasu was encased in a violent whirlwind of brilliant flashing white chakra. The flashing was so intense that Kakashi had to almost totally close his eyes. The jutsu finished with a blast that hurled Karasu backward. He caught himself and stood staggering. Kakashi began to charge his hand for the final attack. His hand shone with an intense blue chakra, sending off incredible bursts of chakra all around. Kakashi's feet were surrounded by a swirl of intense electric chakra. Kakashi's eyes locked onto his opponent and shot forward for the attack.

"Lightning Blade Raikiri!"

Kakashi's hand flashed and the incredible chakra force blasted right through Karasu and out his back. Karasu gasped and his eyes pulsed.

"N-no….can't let it end like this…I won't die…EVER!"

"Forbidden Art: Shadow of Immortality Jutsu!"

Kakashi was thrown back by a terrific force. Karasu's body was enshrouded with darkness, sending off pulses of demonic chakra. He removed his mask, grinning wickedly. His twisted Curse Mark activated, covering his body in horrifying black markings. The hole in him healed, and he looked more powerful than ever.

"I have unleashed the true extent of my power! I will send your souls to the Netherworld!"

As he spoke, horrifying black wings emerged from his back. Realizing this new advantage, he flapped the terrifying wings and began to hover before his prey. He summoned his dark chakra and revealed a demonic spear of terrifying appearance.

"We only have one hope now."

Kakashi looked at Kayume and she extended her hand towards him. He understood and revealed the Scroll of Higher Heaven that she had given him. She revealed her own and unfurled the two. Holding one in each hand, she began to twirl them about in a complicated ritual. She finished by placing them both on the ground, crisscrossing each other.

"Kakashi, the White Fang must seal the ritual."

Kakashi nodded and revealed the White Chakra Sabre. He looked to Kayume for direction.

"Thrust it into the middle of the two scrolls."

Kakashi approached the two scrolls and thrust the blade in the middle. Kakashi's hand stung instantly and he let go of the blade. He stepped back and joined Kayume. The blade and the letters on the scroll began to glow a faint glow. the glow grew brighter and brighter, enveloping the woods in a flash of light. Once it passed, Kakashi opened his eyes and gasped. In place of the White Chakra Sabre, lying on the two scrolls was the key to their hope and victory…

…The Twin Blade of the Heavens.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Good God! After thrirty six chapters, you finally see how the story got its name! Well, next chapter's the final part of the battle. Please R&R. I want to get 100 reviews before the end of the summer, so please help make my dream come true!

Next chapter: **The Blade that Cleaves the Sky in Two**


	37. The Blade that Cleaves the Sky in Two

**Chapter 35: The Blade that Cleaves the Sky in Two**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Well, this is it. The climax of the battle. And my longest chapter ever! Anyway, I would like to dedictate this chapter to two people. First, I would like to dedictate this to Breanna "Saikio", my very first reviewer and the one who encouraged me at the very beginning. I would also like to dedicate it to Jessica "yourmaster" for being such a good friend and a my #1 fan. Well, here you go, my masterpiece chapter!

* * *

Background Music: **I Gotta Get Through This** by Danielle Beddingfield. This is such a great song, and perfect for the fighting in this chapter. Seriously, you have to listen to it while you read this chapter. It gives you the whole effect.

End Song: **Move Along** by the All-American Rejects. Hate that band but love this song. Anyway, I had to use it in this story, and I think I found a good spot.

* * *

There at his feet lay the Twin Blade of the Heavens. Kakashi retrieved the sword and held it in his hands.

"Zantatsuken, the Twin Blade of the Heavens…" said Kayume. Kakashi looked at the sword with astonished eyes. The hilt was gold, with blades on both ends. The blades, snow white in color, were shaped like angelic wings. The blade gave off its own light, and emitted a soothing but powerful aura. Kakashi brandished the weapon and turned to Karasu.

"No more games. This is our final clash."

Karasu nodded. "I agree. It's time I spilled your blood!"

Karasu flapped his wings and flew at Kakashi, spinning his spear in a terrifying ark. Kakashi closed his, tapping into Zantatsuken's power and mixing his chakra with the blade's. He opened his eyes and in a flash he blocked the spear and slashed at Karasu, slicing his shoulder. Karasu's flesh seemed to burn at the touch of the holy blade. Karasu flew back a few paces and stood poised for attack.

"The Blade Zantatsuken…..now that it has been released, someone will die here…"

* * *

Naruto and the chunin had just entered the gates to Konoha. The flapping of the Proclaimer's wings and the hissing of the Convictors was close behind.

Tsunade approached the gates on her slug summon. With her was Jiraiya and Dashi. She approached the chunin and said, "Well done, all of you. But…I fear there is no more you can do. You all must flee Konoha. Try to find shelter in the mountains. Find any way to preserve your own lives."

"No!" came Naruto's shout. Tsunade turned to him with puzzled eyes.

"We're not babies. We're ninja. We were taught to keep fighting in life and death circumstances, no matter how hopeless they seemed. I'm a ninja, and I'm not going to run. This is my home, and I'll protect it with all I am."

"Yeah!" Sakura shouted. "Naruto is right. We've no right to be called shinobi if we run and hide when the going gets tough. I'm going to stay right here!"

The other sounded their agreement, and the quiet ones like Sasuke and Neji gave nods of approval. Tsunade smiled proudly at these fine chunin.

"_These chunin, they're so proud to be ninja, and they're willing to do what it takes to protect the things they hold dear…That is the heart of a true shinobi."_

"All right then! We three need to make it to the main gate. Shikamaru, I'm leaving you in charge. Defend this area from all attacks. I will let you know any further instruction." Tsunade prodded her slug, and the three made their way to the gate.

"_Man, me in charge? Again? What a drag…"_

"Okay, everyone in groups of three. Ino and Choji with me. Kiba, Hinata, and Sai, take that side. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, stand over there. Hitomi, Yukiko, and Saikio, have position over there. The Sound Trio will be over here. And the Sand Siblings will be stationed there. Come on, people. Let's do this!"

* * *

Karasu took to the air again, this time throwing his spear into the ground.

"Flaming Divide!"

The ground split open at the weapon's touch, and fire shot out of it. Kakashi narrowly dodged it before Karasu flew at him again. Kakashi leaped towards him and the two struck at the same time, sending off a powerful shockwave felt both near and far. Kayume watched the titanic clash in awe. Such a battle had never been witnessed since the sealing of the Zantatsuken. Kayume cast a glance back to Konoha.

"Hold on a little while longer…"

* * *

Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, Genma, and Ibiki narrowly made it through the gates before they were again shut. Asuma rushed over to Tsunade.

"Status report?" she asked.

"We've lost significant numbers, and there don't seem to be a limit to these Shadow Riders."

Tsunade nodded gravely. Kurenai rushed over and asked, "How are the chunin? Did they make it back all right?"

Tsunade couldn't help but smile. "Yes, they're all fine. Those brats are the greatest people Konoha has ever produced."

* * *

The chunin held their ground as the Convictors burst through the wall. All the chunin felt it was time to pull out their best techniques. Tenten pulled out her scrolls, unfurled them, and then shot into the air with them, the spirals resembling dragons.

"Twin Rising Dragons!"

When she reached as high as she could go, the dragons transformed back into scrolls. Tenten began to touch each symbol on the scrolls, a weapon appearing in each hand. Tenten then began her brutal assault of thousands of weapons, each one hitting with pinpoint accuracy.

Kiba and Akamaru gave each other one last hug and then turned to the enemy.

"Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!"

Kiba and Akamaru transformed themselves, and in their place was a large and terrifying double-headed wolf. With a ferocious snarl, the wolf leapt on the snake and tore at its neck. Then it proceeded to turn to the rider…

Yukiko used handsigns.

"It's time to unveal my clan's secret jutsu."

"Rain Style: Ultimate Rain Dragon Technique!"

A huge water dragon emerged from the sky and rested over Hitomi. At her signal, it opened its mouth and proceeded to shoot thousands of raindrops and the Shadow Riders. The raindrops pierced through flesh and burned. When it had finished its torrent of deadly rain, the dragon descended and crashed into any surviving Shadow Riders.

* * *

Karasu charged his spear with chakra and sent a slicing shockwave through the air at Kakashi. Kakashi leaped over it and sent a burst of energy form his sword at Karasu, blasting him back. Kayume used the opportunity to quickly use a jutsu.

"Sacred Art: Nature Bind Jutsu!"

Karasu found himself entangled by flowers, vines, branches, and other parts of nature. He struggled to get free as Kakashi flew at him.

* * *

The jonin soon found themselves face-to-face with the Shadow Riders in the streets of Konoha. Tsunade's hot temper got the best of her and she commanded her slug forward.

"Chakra Scalpel!"

Tsunade created a scalpel of chakra in her hand and sliced through the snake's arteries, veins, and nerves, while leaving the skin intact. The beast fell swiftly after Tsunade finished with it. Then her slug spit venom on the rider and killed it quickly.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya had summoned Gamabunta, and the giant toad sliced through his opponents while Jiraiya picked off the survivors with his Rasnegan.

Dashi, though serious, was actually enjoying himself.

"Haven't stretched these 'old' bones in years!" as he put it. As his first enemy came on, he used lightning-fast handsigns and said.

"Thunder Style: Lightning Fang Jutsu!"

Dashi shot forward like a lightning bolt and sliced through his foe.

Asuma and the other jonin watched these legendary fighter in action.

"Just amazing."

* * *

Karasu struggled to move as Kakashi flew at him. He managed to move slightly as Kakashi's blade sliced into him. He had just managed to move so all vital organs were intact, but it still hurt like the dickens…

With a roar, Karasu broke free from the jutsu and placed his hand over his wound. When he removed his blood-stained hand, he tossed the black blood at Kakashi, shouting, "Blades of Blood!" Kakashi didn't expect the attack and was cut in several places by the surprise attack. Kakashi stumbled back and just had enough time to catch his guard as Karasu flew at him and they clashed blades once again.

* * *

Hitomi unleashed her best technique.

"Grass Halberd: All-Directional Blades!"

An unfortunate Convictor found himself surrounded by grass blades, and in a flash was impaled all over.

Hinata was faced by a Proclaimer that had landed next to her. the giant raven snapped at her viciously. For a moment, the old Hinata almost resurfaced. But no, Hinata wasn't about to run…

"Hyuuga Style Taijutsu: A Hundred Palms of Fury!"

Hinata charged her palms with chakra and proceeded to slam her fists into the monstrous bird one hundred times. An awful corpse was all that remained after that.

Choji was demolishing Enforcers with his Human Boulder Jutsu. As he finished with those, a Convictor approached him. Mustering his last chakra, Choji channeled his chakra into his fist and blazed right through the serpent's head.

* * *

Kakashi jumped back a step and panted. Karasu pressed forward, bringing his spear down on Kakashi. Kakashi swung his blade and blocked the attack, the metals of the two weapons grinding together.

"Kakashi, get out of the way!"

Kakashi leaped back as he heard Kayume say, "Sacred Art: Blazing Nova Jutsu!" Kayume was enveloped in a searing white light that burned everything near it. Kakashi heard Karasu's cry as he was enveloped in the jutsu.

* * *

Lee, having just finished using the Primary Lotus technique, was pretty wiped. But he wasn't going to stop fighting. Mustering all his strength, he proceeded to open the Eight Inner Gates (not all eight cuz that would kill him). His hair shot up and he glowed with an intense yellow chakra. He kicked his opponent into the air and shot after them in a flash. He shot around his enemy, encasing them in a cage of blazing chakra.

"True Hidden Lotus!"

There was a blinding flash of light, causing all opponents nearby to be iradicated. After using the awesome technique, Lee collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Neji faced his enemies calmly. He was surrounded by a Convictor and five Enforcers.

"You're in the zone of my Eight Trigrams…" Neji said, almost as if warning them.

When they advanced further, he got into stance.

"Eight Trigrams Two Palms!"

Neji slammed his two chakra powered palms into the nearest opponent.

"Four Palms!"

Neji doubled his speed, landing four viscious palm attacks.

"Eight Palms!"

Neji landed eight consecutive palm attacks on his opponents, most of how where badly damaged by now.

"Sixteen Palms!"

The snake hissed in agony as Neji landed sixteen attacks to its writhing form.

"Thirty-two Palms!"

Neji landed thirty two more attacks, crippling his opponents bodies.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

The Convictor was thrown from his snake's back as the creature collapsed from the last attack. Neji took a step back and glared. Oh no…he wasn't done yet.

"I'll show you the Hyuuga Style Secret Technique. Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!"

With his final attack, Neji annihilated his foes with one hundred twenty-eight attacks. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"No sweat."

Temari and Kankuro stood back-to-back, fighting desperately in the streets. Temari kept trying to keep away the tears that stung her eyes.

"Gaara, please be safe."

"Never better."

Temari looked up with surprised and confused eyes. There stood Gaara before her.

"Gaara, you're okay!"

Gaara nodded and then blushed as Temari embraced him.

"Good to see you, bro" sid Kankuro with a grin.

"Now that the Sand Sibling are reunited, let's take it up a notch!"

**

* * *

**Tsunade leaped from her slug as she sliced her chakra scalpel through more foes. She caught shight of Dashi using a jutsu. 

"Sacred Art: Heavenly Wrath Jutsu!"

A storm seemed to surge around him and he sliced through his opponents with mere flicks of his chakra empowered wrists.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and said dryly, "Too bad you can't do that."

Jiraiya frowned as he blasted more foes with his Rasnegan.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino stood close together, hopelessly surrounded by foes.

"Shika," Ino said "I have to use the Mind Transfer Jutsu."

Shikamaru's eye's widened. "No, Ino, you can't! You don't know what might happen!"

Ino's eyes were steadfast. "I've got to try."

Ino placed her hands in front of her, aiming for a Convictor, and said, "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Ino immediately screamed and collapsed to the ground. Shikamaru rushed over to her.

"Ino!"

Ino's pupils were barely there, her eyes pulsing. She had her hands to her face and screamed as if in pure agony. Shikamaru clenched his fists in anger and turned towards the Convictor.

"Shadow Style: True Shadow Binding Jutsu!"

A hand-like shadow crept up the Convictor's throat and violently snapped its neck.

Shikamaru rushed over to Ino and pressed her up against him.

"Come on, Ino. Please hang in there."

* * *

Karasu lifted his bruised and torn body up. He glared at Kakashi and let his hate pour into his balde as a limitless supply of chakra. The blade glowed an evil black again, and Karasu leapt in for another attack. Kakahshi's blade glowed a shining blue, and countered the darkness of the other weapon. Karasu and Kakashi took off into the air, their weapons clashing over and over again.

* * *

Sakura stood near Sasuke and held her own in the fight. She started to become surrounded as she got more and more tired.

"_I have to finish these guys off while I can!"_ she though.

She started performing handsigns and said, "Wind Style: Heavenly Rose Blossom Storm!"

A mixture of white, pink, and red rose petals began to fly around, slicing through all in their path with their incredible chakra.

"_I can make a difference…"_

Sasuke had been doing fairly well. A Convictor managed to sneak up on him. The snake sent its tail crashing into the ground and flung Sasuke into the air. It quickly shot its neck out to snatch him, but Sasuke cut through it with the Lightning Blade Chidori. Two more appeared then.

"Well, I gotta use this."

Sasuke used handsings and said, "Fire Style: The Dragon's Twin Breaths of Flame!"

Sasuke shot two enormous blasts of fire and incinerated both Convictors. Sasuke saw Sakura knocked down and came to her rescue, killing a couple more Shadow Riders.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"By the wall," Sakura replied.

* * *

Naruto stood defiantly on the wall, killing as many Shadow Riders before they passed into the city.

"I won't let you destroy my home! I will protect it with all I am!"

Naruto launched a Rasengan at an approaching Convictor, killing it on contact. More than a dozen Convictors began to approach.

"Come on, darn fox, help me out…"

Naruto's eye lit up and he turned resolutely towards the Shadow Riders.

"Kyuubi Rasengan!"

Naruto combined the Kyuubi's chakra and his own to form the ultimate Raisegan. The red chakra blast exploded into the forest, wiping out more than a hundred Shadow Riders.

"T-thanks, cursed fox."

"_**I think you earned it."**_

* * *

All three turned their heads towards Konoha.

"What _was_ that?" Kayume wondered.

Karasu swiped at Kakashi with his spear and flew back a few paces. Kakash did likewise for a breather. Karasu wasn't looking for air, though.

"Forbidden Art: Shadow of Oblivion!"

Karasu shot a blast of black chakra from his hand at Kakashi. Kakashi narrowly side-stepped the blast, which blasted right through the entire forest and killed everything it came into contact with. Kakashi suddenly felt a surge of strength in him as he looked at Kayume and unleashed one final attack on Karasu.

"Sacred Arc Wind Ripper!"

Kakashi swirled his blade in an arc towards Karasu. It flashed a brilliant white and sent an almighty blast of sacred chakra at Karasu, severing right through him. When the light died down, his corpse could be seen hovering above the ground. But he still seemed to be alive. Kakashi was startled to see Kayume step forward.

"It's time for my destiny."

She approached Karasu and started using a long list of complicarted handsigns.

"Sacred Trigrams Divine Sealing Jutsu!"

A celestial pattern appeared around Karasu. His eyes widened and he screamed out in horror.

"Nooooooooo! Not the Sacred Trigram!"

Kakashi's eyes were dazzled by the magnificent sight.

"Kayume, what's going on?" he managed to say.

He could faintly see Kayume's face, looking very sad.

"The Sacred Trigram Divine Sealing Jutsu will seal his soul to the deepest regions of the Netherworld. But…it requires all my life force to work."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "No, Kayume!"

Kayume placed her hand on the outside of the seal, and she trembled as it began to suck away her life force. Kakashi wouldn't let her go, not after all they had been through. Without hesitation, he placed his own hand on hers. He felt dizzy as the seal drained his life force as well. There was a great flash and Kakashi found himself lying on the ground holding Kayume. Her eyes flickered open.

"K-Kakashi, w-why?"

"It needed a hundred percent life force, so I gave it half of mine."

"B-but."

"People do crazy things for the ones they love."

Both of them closed their eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold **

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along **

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold**

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Go on, go on, go on, go on **

**When everything is wrong we move along  
Go on, go on, go on, go on  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along **

**When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through **

**Move along  
Go on, go on, go on, go on  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** The final battle is now over. And what a heck of a battle that was, huh? Please R&R!

Next chapter: **Aftermath**


	38. Aftermath

**Chapter 38: Aftermath**

Kayume's eyes flickered open. She could faintly tell that she was in a hospital. Kakashi was sitting next to her on the bed. He brushed the hair away from her face and smiled. The bandage wrapped around his head and other places made Kayume think of the battle.

"Kakashi, the battle!" Kayume said weakly while sitting up quickly.

"Shhhh.." Kakashi said as he lowered her back onto her back. For the first time she noticed Tsunade and Dashi in the room.

"The battle was a victory, Kayume. The Shadow Riders vanished after you sealed away Karasu's soul. The village is heavily damaged, but it's nothing we can't fix. The people's lives are more important, and they have survived."

Kakashi turned to Tsunade and asked quietly, "How are the chunin?"

Tsunade brightened at the mention of them. "Incredible kids. They had to be the most vital part of our defenses. Not one of them died. Most have scratches, bruises, and other injuries, but are none the worse for wear. I'm afraid Ino and Lee have been sent to critical care, but they should be fine. Konoha is being rebuilt, and it shouldn't be long before we're back on our feet. The ninja from the other villages have agreed to help in the rebuilding and are being treated well for their efforts. I guess it's the worst times that bring people together. Well, we'll leave you alone now."

Tsunade and Dashi got up and left the room. Before he closed the door, Dashi said, "I'm so proud of you, my girl."

Kayume sighed with relief and closed her eyes. She had faced her greatest fear, and with the help of her greatest love, conquered it forever. She opened her eyes and stared out the window. The sight of the sunshine pouring in made her heart lift, and in the relief and joy of the moment, she shed gentle and quiet tears. Kakashi looked at her with a sweet and caring smile, and then held her close to him.

"It's all over now," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Naruto sat up and rubbed his head.

"Huh? Waah?"

He looked around the hospital and leaped to his feet.

"Calm down. It's over," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke sitting there watching him. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke was never so shocked then when Naruto ran over and hugged him.

"Naruto, w-what are you doing?"

"I'm so glad you're okay, Sasuke. You're-you're my best friend."

Sakura was just coming in the room when she saw the two hugging. She smiled and slipped away quietly. "I'll let them have their moment."

But Sasuke, even in that "awkward" situation, could still sense Sakura.

"Wait, Sakura, come back."

Sakura stopped and came back to the room.

"I think the team should be together right now."

Sakura smiled and sat by the two, giving them both hugs. She couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her eyes.

"I love you guys so much. I-I don't know what I would have done if-well, that's not important. It's over and we're all together."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke gave a smile of agreement.

"Nothing can separate us…"

* * *

"Hey, Ino."

Ino glanced up to see Shikamaru grinning at her. Choji stood next to him with some flowers.

"Thanks, you guys."

"No problem," Shikamaru said. "It's all over, and you need rest. We'll stay right here till you're better."

'Not without some chips, though," Choji said as he rushed from the room in pursuit of carbs.

"Love you, Shika," Ino said weakly.

"Love you too, troublesome Ino."

* * *

Hinata rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up.

'Hey, how ya doin?" asked Kiba. She gave a smile and hugged him (yeah everyone's feeling emotional).

"I'm fine, but I need-"

"Yeah, you need to see Naruto. Next room over."

Hinata smiled and rushed from the room.

Sai glanced up from his book and shook his head. "Everyone seems to have somebody. I got nada." He happened to glance over into the hallway and see Temari, who had just gotten shot down by Shikamaru. He strolled out and said nervously, "Hey, how are you-"

"About time!" Temari shouted. "You should have made a move on me three and a half minutes ago."

"Oh yeah? Well I- uh, okay."

Temari grabbed his hand and rushed off with him. Kiba chuckled as he scratched Akakamru's head.

"Well, he got what was comin' to him. Still…I give it a week at the most."

* * *

Lee awoke groggily and winced.

"Hey, Lee. Feeling okay?" said Tenten.

"Yes, Tenten. Do not spoil your youth fretting for me."

Neji shook his head and Lee's statement. He looked up and said, "Lee, I wanted to tell you that you were amazing. It seems I was wrong about you. A failure, with the right determination, can overcome anything. Lee smiled and began to cry (in an absurd fashion that he is known for).

"Oh, Neji! For once, I am speechless! The power of your words has stirred the flame of youth!"

Gai broke into tears as well. "Oh, Lee! How well you describe the intensity of Neji's selfless words!"

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

Tenten anime sweatdropped and Neji raised an eyebrow. He mumbled to Tenten, "Speechless, huh? If only it were true…"

* * *

Hinata crept quietly to Naruto's room and peered inside. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be gone. Only Naruto sat by the window, staring out into the endless blue of the sky. Hinata softly shut the door and walked over to him.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head and his eyes widened with surprise.

"Hinata?"

"Hello. I'm sorry if I intruded. I…just wanted to see if you were okay."

Naruto smiled and gave his big grin. "I'm great. It's good to see that you're okay too, Hinata."

Hinata was startled and began to blush. "Y-yes, I'm fine."

There was a moment of silence, and then Naruto said, "Hey, Hinata."

"Y-yes, Naruto?"

Naruto hesitated before saying, "I was wondering about…well…that kiss before."

Hinata's cheeks burned a furious red. "Uh-well-I-it was n-nothing."

"Oh." Naruto's head sank a little. "I-I hope you know that I care for you, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes bulged. "Naruto…" As scared as she was to say it, Hinata felt that she could no longer keep it in. "Naruto, the truth is, I love you."

She shut her eyes tight, fearing his reaction. When she opened them, he stood inches from her face.

"Hinata, I love you too." Hinata opened her mouth in shock, and the next second, she found herself being kissed by Naruto. She closed her eyes again, being consumed by unspeakable happiness.

Sakura and Sasuke watched secretly from the doorway.

"Aww, Hinata finally had her dream come true," Sakura said happily. Sasuke smiled for Naruto. "Good for you, Naruto."

* * *

Kakashi took Kayume out onto a balcony. She rested her head on his shoulder as the two looked out into the horizon.

"I love you, Kayume."

She turned her gaze to him. "I love you too, Kakashi."

He fished in his pocket. Then, as if finding what he was looking for, he bent down to one knee.

"Kayume, I know you're the only one for me. So I'm asking you, will you marry me?"

Kayume's heart felt like it would stop.

"Kakashi, of course I will."

He opened the small box in his hand and showed her the most dazzling ring she had ever seen.

"Kakashi, it's beautiful. But, not as much as you."

Kakashi grinned and pulled her into a hug before they kissed.

"My hero…my sanctuary."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yaay, how nice! Well, one more chapter to go. Please R&R!

Next chapter: **Dawning of a New Day**


	39. The Dawning of a New Day

**Chapter 39: Dawning of a New Day**.

* * *

Nigthshroud: My last chapter. Hope you like! Don't be sad, though. I will have a sequel soon. It will be called Puppy Love. You will have to read it.

* * *

_Dear Dashi-sensei,_

_How are you? I'm doing fine. It's spring again, and the flowers have bloomed. Konoha is once again rebuilt, and the people have resumed their lives. _

_I thought you might be wondering how everyone is doing. Well, Gai and Lee established the Mighty Rock training grounds to hopefully find attractive females. Those guys…_

_Asuma and Kurenai just got married. It was a wonderful ceremony. I think they'll be very happy together._

_Iruka and Kitana just got engaged. I knew it would happen! I owe it to your meddling ways. _

_Neji introduced Tenten to Hiashi Hyuuga, and it seems he accepted her. How nice! Those two can always be seen training together. And it also seems that Tenten has broken some of that shell that Neji used to hide in. I'm so happy for them._

_Ino made a full recovery, and she and Shikamaru are currently dating. But of course, Choji is always there with them. Those guys are inseparable!_

_Kiba now had a dog sitting service. It's hilarious to see that guy trying to walk twenty dogs, with Akamaru sitting on his head._

_The Sound Trio returned back and helped establish a more peaceful government there, and Kabuto has become the new Otokage. I guess we'll find out more in the future._

_The Sand Siblings have gone back also, though they pay frequent visits. Gaara is an excellent Kazekage, and Kankuro is still his careless self. As for Temari and Sai's relationship, I couldn't even guess._

_The other village ninja that helped were given honorary awards and given special privileges in Konoha. They deserve it._

_Tsunade created a new position for Shizune so that she can do all the paperwork for her. Poor Shizune…_

_Jiraiya returned to his hermitage and is currently working on a new Icha Icha Paradise. Embarrassingly enough, he says that I'm his inspiration. Kakashi better not buy it…_

_Sasuke and Sakura are together, and Sasuke's really come along way. Of course, he's had an effect on Sakura too. Those two perfect one another._

_And we can't forget Naruto and Hinata. Hiashi was pretty unsure of them, but in the end I think he accepted it. Those two are really something else. You never see Naruto so quiet as when he's with Hinata. And you never see her so lively and outgoing as when she's with him. It's so nice that after so long they realized their feelings for one another._

_And I'm sure you're dieing to know about me and Kakashi. Yes, we're engaged. We're not rushing though. As Gai would say, we're still trying to enjoy our youth. Maybe in the summer…_

_Well, I love you very much and hope to see you soon. I'll bring up Kakashi and the team soon._

_Always loving,_

_Kayume_

Kayume finished writing the letter and sat back with a sigh. The birds chirped outside and the sun shone with a comforting warmth. Kayume heard a scuffling in the hall, proceeded by a knock at the door. She answered it and found Naruto.

"Kayume, we're heading to the training grounds. Are you coming?"

Kayume smiled down at him. "Of course I'm coming!"

Kayume, Naruto, and Sasuke went to the training grounds. Sakura was already there, waving at them cheerfully. And there was Kakashi, that irresistible smile on his face.

"All right. Let's get training!" shouted Naruto. The three chunin walked a short distance away, smiling and laughing. Kayume rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder. They nuzzled heads before kissing. She rested her head back on his shoulder again and sighed. Her gaze drifted to the clouds, and she found herself saying:

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

**Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free**

**Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We bin down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more**

**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**

**Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down **

**Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way**

**N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**

**I've bin waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along **

**Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you**

**

* * *

****Nightshroud: **My story is finally at an end. Alas, it is over, but it will still remain as good as the day it was written. I'd like to thank all my reviewers and supporters. Love you guys, and thanks so much for all you did. 


	40. Sequel!

**Yes, I am writing a sequel! Kiba's feeling left out (since I had practically everyone hookup in this story). The story will be about Kiba trying to find his true love., and all the romance, action, adventure, humor, mystery, and heartbreak that comes with it. It will focus almost entirely on Kiba, but have frequent appearances of the other characters. This story will be great, and I'm sure you will love it. Please give it a try, and always R&R!**

**Nightshroud**


End file.
